Mascarada de luna Roja
by Abaddon DeWitt
Summary: Sasha sabía que su cuerpo estaba cambiando, Aspros lo notaba y se sentía como un maldito pervertido, mientras Shion solo trataba de que su relación con Dohko sobreviviera a la distancia y sus responsabilidades. Si, era más fácil ir a la guerra santa, que vivir en una época de Paz. [SashaxAspros] [ShionxDohko] [SemiUA]
1. Chapter 1

**H**ola gente hermosa de FanFiction, pues... Si, si ya sé que debo actualizaciones, pero, no he estado con muchas ideas para las historias que tengo pendientes, por lo que estarán en Off por un rato en lo que estructuro mejor esas historias. Pero fuera de eso, aquí estoy, con algo fresco y nuevo, esperando que les agrade.

**D**ebo decir que esta historia, nació luego de finalizar mi fic _**Lobos y ciervos**_me enganche con la pareja AsprosxSasha, no sé, siento que tienen algo especial y me gusta probar nuevas cosas, no limitarme a los Oc's y lo canónico. Originalmente esto iba a ser para en fandom de SNK que me tiene muy pegada últimamente, pero no quiero abandonar a la gente del fandom de SS. Así que aquí me tienen, escribiendo una historia relativamente corta, y digo relativa, porque quiero que sea de 10 o 12 capítulos, que actualizare por semana.

**Advertencia: **Clasificación T por ahora, probablemente cambie a M, lenguaje altisonante, Yaoi implícito

**Notas: **Para no crear confusión las edades de los personajes están sutilmente cambiadas: **Aspros: **26, **Sasha: **15, **Shion: **17, **Dohko: **18.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de TLC No me pertenecen, todos son de Shiori Teshirogi

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruta la lectura, eres bienvenido a dejar tus comentarios en un cálido review.

_Abaddon Dewitt_

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGO<strong>

* * *

><p>Los recuerdos vienen y van, su mente estaba totalmente llena de ellos, como pequeñas pesadillas que se deslizaban por su cama para envolverla sin dejarla dormir en paz, la serenidad de su rostro estaba siendo opacada por las pequeñas ojeras que comenzaban a marcarse en sus perfectos orbes verdes, suspiro por quinta vez mientras sostenía una taza de Te en sus delgados dedos, recorriendo la fina porcelana e inhalando la infusión de manzanilla con miel, una de sus ya solo dos doncellas, la miraba con insistencia, preocupada por la pequeña estuvo incitada a ir por el Patriarca, pero ella se negó, no quería preocuparlo, no iba a preocuparlo por banalidades… aun que aquello no era exactamente una.<p>

Despertó en medio de la noche luego de uno de sus tantos terrores nocturnos, agitada y sudando, ya había pasado medio año desde el terrible holocausto, y aun tenia en su mente, las muertes de todos y cada uno de los caballeros que sacrificaron sus vidas en pos de la humanidad, en pos de ella y de su deber como diosa de la guerra, era una niña que se vio obligada a madurar en un mundo cruento y bárbaro. Pero una niña al fin y al cabo, fuera como fuere, cuando creyó que encontraría la paz entre los brazos de la parca, se vio nuevamente de regreso en el Santuario, cansada, mallugada, no solo físicamente, emocionalmente estaba rota, en total soledad luego de ver morir a Tenma y Alone, respirando hondo para tratar de asimilarlo. El tiempo cicatrizaba las heridas, pero dejaba profundas bragaduras que no sabía si eran capaces de sanar.

Sintió un tirón en el bajo vientre, una especie de retortijón que la hizo estremecer y sudar frío, trago saliva de manera espesa y dejo salir el aire de sus delgados labios pálidos, no hizo ruido alguno, no se quejo, solo trato de relajarse tumbándose sobre la incomoda pieza de mármol que funcionaba como una cama, el frío que se colaba por las rendijas de su cámara, le calo hasta los huesos, sus pequeños pies se sentían helados y aun así no le importo, estuvo demasiado inmiscuida en sus asuntos, antes de darse cuenta de que entre sus piernas, se extendía un tenue calor, un liquido que le recorría los muslos y se secaba dándole un escalofrío que le erizo cada vello de la piel. Se incorporo sobre la dura pieza y miro el largo vestido blanco con un horrible manchón rojo, exactamente entre sus piernas. Se horrorizo ante el hecho de no saber que es lo que le estaba pasando, mientras su corazón se desbocaba ¿estaba muriendo? Las preguntas avasallaron su mente, la inocencia de no saber que es lo que le pasaba, la hizo mascullar el nombre de una de las muchachas que se encontraban a su servicio _«Liesse, Liesse»_ se escuchaba en medio de la penumbra con una voz cortada y aterrada por lo que acontecía en su cuerpo.

Una morena más alta que ella de ojos avellana, entro de inmediato, observo entre las sombras el rostro pálido con las facciones entumecidas por el miedo, se alarmo y antes de salir en búsqueda de Shion, la delgada mano de su diosa la detuvo. Sasha se negó avergonzada mientras le mostraba el problema. Estaba sangrando de la entrepierna y no tenia idea del porque. Más que su seguridad, la vergüenza de tener que decirle al patriarca que, estaba sangrando de "_ese_" lugar, le parecía algo totalmente deshonroso, Liesse la miro enternecida, claro, Athena era apenas una niña, y dudaba que en un lugar dominado por hombres, la pobre estuviera instruida en lo que se trataba ser una Mujer, desgraciadamente ya no estaban en el viejo apogeo de hacia apenas un año, el Santuario estaba en decadencia, y Sasha solo era atendida por un par de doncellas de no más de dieciocho, además de que si se tomaba en cuenta que era una Diosa Virgen, incluía que esa clase de temas tan terrenales, probablemente no fueran decorosos para alguien de su nivel, pero, aun así seguía siendo una niña nacida de un vientre mortal, que tarde o temprano, por más diosa que fuere, sufriría las mismas penurias que una mujer normal.

Las preguntas en el rostro de Sasha eran demasiado retóricas, contestarlas era sencillo cuando se encontraba en confianza con la joven que explico que aquello, era algo totalmente normal en las mujeres, sangrar no tenía nada de malo explicándolo más detalladamente como un:

_«Es un regalo de los dioses, cuando sangras, es una prueba de que has dejado de ser una niña, para convertirte en mujer, tu sangre es un símbolo de vida, significa que eres capaz de llevar en tu vientre el fruto del amor»_

Aun que para Sasha, la oración «Llevar el fruto del amor» no era algo que comprendiera del todo, al final, debía permanecer como la diosa casta que se juro desde la época del mito. Aun que sin saberlo, la revelación terminaría por cambiar su vida totalmente.

Y allí estaba, encogida en esa fría plancha de mármol, con una taza de Te, esperando a que el baño estuviera listo, el olor ferroso y penetrante de la sangre que emanaba calida desde su centro, la incomodaba, no era asco, más bien era vergüenza, ofuscación de no saber que es lo que estaba pasando, las explicaciones de Liesse continuaron por un rato más, cuando estuvo listo el cuarto de baño para que la pequeña diosa pudiera asearse. Miro la estela de sangre que se diluía en el agua, respiro profundo y cerro los ojos. Liesse explico que eso le pasaría cada mes durante tres o cuatro días, para la suerte o desgracia de la doncella, nunca informo a Athena, que durante ese tiempo, la diosa debía permanecer en su cámara en un rito de purificación, esas quizá eran las desventajas de haber perdido a su patriarca y tener ahora uno de improviso.

Termino de asearse, se levanto de la tina para poder cubrirse con una bata, pero nuevamente observo como la sangre volvía a emanar de sus piernas, y rápidamente se zambullo en el agua, la doncella sonrío conmovida, la invito a levantarse y Sasha accedió queriéndolo o no, el agua se estaba tornando fría, y en la madrugada no era bueno exponerse a ello. Respiro tratando de calmarse, aun estaba amedrentada pero al menos ya no como antes. Agradeció un con gesto amable, y luego de ello Liesse le entrego algunas compresas, las cuales le explico como usar. Liesse aclaro que a partir de ese momento, ella se encargaría de lavar las compresas y le daría más cuando las necesitara.

—Liesse —mascullo la diosa —Por favor, no le digas nada a Shion

La doncella se admiro por la petición, eso era algo delicado, pero los ojos suplicantes de la diosa la hicieron acceder, manteniendo eso como un secreto entre diosa y doncella.

Vivo, estaba vivo, claro si a eso se le podía llamar vida, no sabía si era un castigo divino impuesto por esa chiquilla, o por él mismo cuando vio la imperiosa necesidad de regresar al lugar que lo vio ser un traidor, pero de nada servia comenzar a pensar en el pasado, cuando en ese momento se veía libre de guerras y de una insufrible realidad, todo había terminado. Sus pecados habían sido perdonados, nuevamente se vestía de dorado a favor de la diosa de la guerra, miro el magnifico templo que se alzaba arriba de las doce casas, que ahora lucían en total decadencia y soledad, él, además de ese novato llamado Teneo, eran los únicos caballeros de la elite dorada, que protegían a Athena. Supo que Dohko ahora tenía una misión en tierras lejanas y que no volvería al Santuario, a menos que fuera demasiado necesario y se enfatizaba el «Demasiado», oh ese mocoso impertinente y testarudo, aun recordaba cuando había llegado al Santuario, no era más que un escuálido niño famélico que presumía de que algún día, él sería uno de los doce de la elite dorada, y así lo había cumplido, de cualquier manera, él había rescatado su inmaduro culo, junto al de su inseparable compañero, el carnero, al que irónicamente ahora le debía respeto y obediencia, malditas ironías de la vida.

Él, el poderoso Aspros de Géminis, que hizo temblar al mismo Hades, y que sello a Kairos, le debía respeto a un mocoso de diecisiete que apenas había corrido con la suerte de sobrevivir a una guerra santa, pero las cosas eran así y no podía darse el lujo ve volver a cometer errores… no, cuando la vida de Defteros había sido arrastrada por ese circulo de traición, venganza y muerte, porque al final de todo, él era el culpable de que ahora su gemelo, su otra mitad, estuviera vagando en el Estigia acompañado de los otros nueve. Se suponía que él era quien debía morir y Defteros ocupar su lugar, pero ya no había lugar para lamentarse por sus actos pasados.

—_Aspros_ —la voz de Shion vía cosmos lo saco de sus cavilaciones —_Te necesito en la sala del patriarca_

Bufo exasperado, eran las doce del medio día, ¡por el amor a Athena! Hacía un calor del gran carajo y no estaba de humor para cumplirle los caprichitos al patriarca en ese momento.

—¿Con Armadura o sin armadura? —preguntó sarcástico en voz alta rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos

—_Deja tus sarcasmos Géminis y sube ahora_

Lidiar con Aspros no sería sencillo, Defteros era más maleable, aun debajo del osco carácter pulido por los años, a diferencia de Aspros, Defteros era más cauteloso, y prefería pasar desapercibido, quizá por las duras lecciones de la vida dentro del Santuario. Géminis se coloco la Armadura, miro la cantidad de camino por recorrer y comenzó su travesía, al menos no tenía que pedir permiso a nadie para pasar, eso era una ventaja, aun que, ver vacíos los templos, con las armaduras armadas en los potestades, en espera de sus futuros dueños, era una escena más deprimente y frustrante, que soportar los berridos y quejas de sus moradores.

Finalmente se presento a los pies de la enorme puerta que se abría en automático para dejarlo entrar, miro a su alrededor y el sonido de eco de sus pasos le dio un sutil escalofrío, observo al caballero de Tauro, en posición solemne y a Shion ocupando la silla papal, chasqueo la lengua fastidiado y se paro frente al novato de la segunda casa sin prestarle atención.

—Gracias por venir —Shion se aclaro la garganta —Los mande a llamar, ya que les daré misiones

¡Al fin! Sus suplicas habían sido escuchadas por Athena, saldría del santuario para hacer algo más productivo que permanecer con el culo entumido dentro de su casa por _«Temor a que un enemigo del santuario nos ataque ahora que estamos en decadencia» _estuvo a punto de sonreír y aceptar cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, pero la mirada de Shion lo calló, sin espetar nada resoplo molesto, bien, esperaba que al menos fuera algo interesante.

—Como saben, estamos escasos de recursos y en decadencia, solo contamos con dos caballeros dorados, y de los dos, uno es apenas un novato, no podemos arriesgarnos a un ataque del enemigo, por esa razón he tomado cartas en el asunto, Teneo necesito que asistas a un pueblo de Asia, he encontrado en las estrellas a futuros caballeros que vestirán de plata, tu misión será traerlos al Santuario. —hablo parsimonioso

Aspros espero expectante, ¿Cuál sería su misión? Enarco una ceja cuando Shion comenzó a dudar, su mirada lo decía todo, era algo que probablemente no le agradaría, a ninguno de los dos…

—Aspros —hizo una pausa dudosa mientras apretaba los nudillos debajo de la larga tunica patriarcal —Por petición de nuestra diosa Athena, deberás escoltarla durante todo el mes —soltó aquello y el rostro de Géminis se volvió un poema —Anteriormente Sisifo se encargaba de velar por ella, ser su guardia personal, pero en vista de que este ya no se encuentra ocuparas su lugar de manera temporal

Oh no, no, no, él no iba a hacerlo, eso era… humillante, guardaespaldas, no, niñero de la mocosa, Shion estaba loco si pretendía dejar a ese pequeño fastidio a su cuidado, en su cabeza paso la imagen de Defteros y el resto burlándose de él con carcajadas sonoras, estuvo por protestar, por mandar todo al carajo y salir enfurecido de esa sala que más bien parecía un circo.

—No creas que es algo que me agrade —aclaro el patriarca —De hecho estuve en contra de esto, pero las decisiones de Athena son irrefutables y lo sabes, tómalo como una manera de enmendarte

¿Enmendarse? ¿En serio? Ella ya lo había perdonado, ya no había nada que enmendar, nada que decir sobre sus errores del pasado, frunció el ceño y maldijo en silencio, la cabeza estaba por estallarle y decirle a Shion que si necesitaba una niñera lo hiciera él, pero antes de protestar, miro la delgada figura de la diosa asomarse detrás del trono, sus ojos tímidos y movimientos suaves lo dejaron en silencio, la observo de manera intensa, y Sasha se percato de eso, causando un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas. Aspros enarco una ceja, era la primera vez que miraba ese lado tan… sensible, de la diosa, cuando la conoció, tenía una mirada decidida y podía decir que hasta fiera, pero en ese momento no parecía más que una niña indefensa.

—Diosa Athena, usted no debería estar aquí —la reprendió Shion

—Tranquilo —respondió rápidamente —Esta bien

—¿Necesita algo? —preguntó curioso

Sasha clavo sus ojos verdes en Aspros, trato de sostenerle la mirada pero no pudo, la intimidaba demasiado, tal vez había sido mala idea solicitar sus servicios como guardia, Aspros difería demasiado de la mirada siempre calida y comprensiva de Sisifo, Géminis solo rodó los ojos y volvió su atención a un punto muerto de ese espacio, pero cuando Aspros despego su mirada, Sasha noto algo, algo que no había visto en sus caballeros, en nadie, salvo en ella… y eso era… tristeza, los ojos de Aspros reflejaban tristeza, se preguntó la razón, hasta recordar que él tenía un hermano gemelo, al que no conoció, pero estaba segura que era un gran hombre, había escuchado que Defteros, se sacrifico para darle nuevamente vida a su gemelo, un acto desinteresado de amor puro, y su pequeño corazón divino se contrajo enternecido.

—¿Y? —Aspros hablo sin mucho entusiasmo —¿Cuándo comienza mi trabajo?

Shion réprobo su pregunta pero la calida mano de Athena posada en su hombro lo tranquilizo, Teneo parecía en ese momento solo un espectador, aun que de alguna manera, él notaba la perturbación del ambiente, escucho rumores sobre el caballero de Géminis, su pasado atroz, las acciones que lo llevaron a ser lo que había sido y quiso hablar, negándose a que alguien como él se atreviera a cuidar de la diosa.

—Escúchame bien mocoso de mierda, lo que pasara o dejara de pasar en el pasado de mi vida, no es algo que te incumba, si Athena quiere que sea su guardia seré su guardia, y tú no te vas a entrometer —Aspros inquirió al mirar la reprobación de Teneo —Estamos aquí para obedecer, así que puedes ir y lamentarte a otro lado

El muchacho se quedo en silencio tragándose sus palabras, conocía bien que entre todos los rumores, el más esparcido era que Aspros había sido capaz de hacer retroceder a Hades con una de sus técnicas, y que además, había sido capaz de sellar a un dios primordial, eso era suficiente además de sobrevivir a la guerra santa, para no tener que inmiscuirse, por mucho que le desagradara, en los asuntos de Géminis.

—Te voy a pedir que en presencia de la diosa no uses ese vocabulario tan soez —Shion se masajeo las sienes

—Esta bien Shion —Sasha lo tranquilizo —Estoy acostumbrada —recordó a su caballero de Escorpio y una sonrisa melancólica adorno su rostro

—Si ya no hay nada que espetar me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer

—Aspros, la señorita Athena quiere salir a pasear —lo retuvo antes de que se retirara —Si no hay nada más, Teneo retirate y parte enseguida, yo ire a la biblioteca de Star Hill, Aspros… cuida de nuestra diosa —reprocho con sus ojos antes de colocarse el casco de patriarca y retirarse

Géminis apretó los labios y puños, se contuvo nuevamente y camino hasta quedar frente a la diosa, la escudriño con la mirada, había algo diferente, algo particularmente diferente en ella esa mañana, Sasha se tenso, quizá Aspros se había percatado de "ese" aroma y los colores se le subieron al rostro, tembló por un momento antes de retomar la compostura.

—Si no quiere no hay problema señor Aspros —mascullo

—Shion acaba de cagarme el día, no subí desde Géminis hasta aquí para que digas que al final no vamos a ninguna parte —la reprendió y Sasha se contrajo —Vamos mocosa

¿Había escuchado bien? ¡Aspros la había llamado mocosa!, extrañamente su corazón se regocijo por sus palabras, cada vez que Kardia se refería a ella de esa manera se sentía como una simple muchacha normal, y ahora Aspros usaba el mismo termino, inmediatamente Sasha asintió y se adelanto a caminar, Aspros la siguió. Por instinto sus ojos se fijaron en la menuda figura de la diosa, y nuevamente noto ese "algo" extraño que Sasha tenía esa mañana.

Caminaron por largo rato, Sasha se dejaba caer en la hierba y miraba el Santuario desde lo alto de una colina, las labores de reconstrucción ya habían avanzado bastante, y sus responsabilidades amenguaron, una sensación agradable se acuno en ella dejándola sentirse libre, y antes de darse cuenta, el cielo se torno gris, un gris bastante intenso, los truenos comenzaron a sonar con vehemencia y Aspros chasqueo la lengua, lo que le faltaba… las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, y Géminis busco a Athena, estaba fascinada con la llovizna.

—Tenemos que irnos —indico sin mucho tacto

—Quedémonos un rato por favor

—Esta lloviendo, y Shion va a joderme si llegas toda mojada —bufo

—No, no, yo hablare con él, por favor —rogó con esos ojos de cordero que no causaban efecto en Aspros… quizá…

—Bien —se quedo sin opciones y se cruzo de brazos.

Cuando el caprichito de la diosa termino, estaba toda mojada, pero caminaba feliz, Aspros no prestaba atención a nada más que no fueran sus propios pensamientos, sus ojos perdidos en un punto fijo del vacío, hasta llegados a la sala del patriarca, Sasha llamo a Liesse que al verla empapada inmediatamente fue por toallas, ofreciéndole una a Aspros que se negó y estuvo a punto de retirarse cansado y fastidiado pero la pequeña mano de la diosa lo detuvo.

—Gracias Aspros —susurro con una sonrisa

Sin siquiera dejarlo responder, Sasha lo abrazo de manera calida, como lo hubiera hecho con Sisifo, Kardia o Tenma, Aspros se paralizo, su cabeza rápidamente trabajo al sentir el pequeño cuerpo húmedo de la diosa pegándose al frío metal de la armadura, contuvo la respiración por un momento antes de inhalar el aroma fresco de Sasha.

No contestó, únicamente chasqueo la lengua con ese estoicismo de siempre y se retiro. Por su parte Sasha sintió un extraño hormigueo en su estomago y Liesse se quedo en silencio, algo estaba comenzando a pasar en Sasha y eso la preocupaba.

En Géminis, Aspros se saco la armadura y busco una toalla para secarse antes de coger un resfrío, se tumbo sobre la cama cansado y pensativo, era la primera vez que tenía esa clase de contacto con su diosa, aun percibía el calor que emanaba de su pequeño cuerpo, el aroma de su largo cabello lila y… ¡No mierda! Debía dejar de pensar en esas cosas, era su diosa y peor aun, era una niña, se sentía un pervertido al ver de esa manera a la pequeña Athena, aun que si prestaba más atención, nuevamente se sentía extraño al percatarse de que "algo" había cambiado, algo de lo que seguramente ni Shion se percato. Claro el honorable "patriarca" seguramente estaba demasiado inmiscuido en su relación a distancia con Dohko, como para notar que algo le pasaba a la diosa. Suspiro cansado esperando poder dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Y **actualización! Primero que nada quiero agradecer a los review, de verdad son increíbles, me encanta que me den su apoyo para continuar con esta historia. Siento que esta aventura es algo fuera de lo convencional, algo que normalmente no me dedico a escribir, pero que tengo muchas ansias de expresar para ustedes, recuerden que son mi motor y que dada comentario, follow y favorite me hacen el día :D

**Q**uiero aclarar algunas cosas, NO suelo escribir Yaoi, pero cuando lo hago, es de manera muy soft, algo suave que exprese el amor entre ambos personajes, y que no caiga en el típico Uke sometido e idiota y Seme pervertido y violento. Me centrare de manera secundaria en la relación de Dohko y Shion, no abarcaran protagonico, como dije este es un **AsprosxSasha**, pero tienen relevancia en la historia.

**L**a segunda aclaración, como dije este fic va a cambiar a **M **en un futuro. Este no es el Fic que nos muestra al caballero que lucha y se sacrifica por su diosa, aquí quiero hacer de Aspros un personaje más acertado al manga, sarcástico, duro, cínico, que no agache la cabeza y que sea descarado, y a Sasha una diosa firme y segura de sus decisiones pero inocente y que no sabe más que de la guerra, Dohko el personaje que confía en Shion, y Shion que sea un patriarca novato que no sabe como mover los hilos de un Santuario en decadencia. Creo que la edad y los sucesos es lo que hará que los personajes metan la pata en más de una ocasión y en este capie lo verán.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de SS TLC no me pertenecen

Sabes que eres bienvenido/a a dejar tu opinión en esta historia, y que tu review es importante para mi.

_Abaddon Dewitt_

* * *

><p><strong>Curiosidad<strong>

* * *

><p>Ser patriarca, era algo que no había imaginado ni en el más remoto de sus sueños, siempre pensó, que tendría una vida normal como caballero de Aries, hasta llegado su deber en la guerra santa, y como la gran mayoría, morir en ella, sin embargo, los dioses le daban una nueva oportunidad, la cual al parecer no era más que para tomar ese cargo tan importante. No lo negó, se sentía orgulloso, al reemplazar el lugar de Sage, pero… no espero que tantas cosas cambiaran luego de la guerra, como el hecho de no ver a Dohko. Aquello era un poco deprimente, el carácter positivo y alegre de Libra, era lo que le daba color a sus dias, pero Dohko ya no estaba ahí, tenía una misión, ambos la tenían. Al final tuvo que admitir que todos los guerreros de los dioses, estaban destinados a tener un final trágico.<p>

Pero no todo estaba tan mal, a pesar de que el Santuario estaba en total decadencia y él era totalmente inexperto en ser el sumo pontífice, contaba con la bendición de que su diosa, se había quedado por más tiempo en la tierra, ver a la pequeña Sasha en ese lugar, era un signo de esperanza para todos los sobrevivientes, la experiencia con Aspros de Géminis era algo totalmente diferente, había pasado de ser un traidor, espectro de hades, a ocupar nuevamente su lugar en la tercera casa, y no es que la idea le desagradara, era el hecho de que como cualquier ser humano, el tenerle nuevamente confianza era algo difícil, pero nuevamente recordó que ese "traidor" lo había salvado de Youma, y fue así, más las palabras de la diosa, que acepto que Aspros volviera a la orden de Athena.

Apilo el sexto papiro del día en la mesa de la biblioteca, se sentía extraño de pisar ese lugar que había sido del viejo Sage, miro los libros, documentos, mapas, y reliquias que contenían una sabiduría milenaria que databa desde las primeras huestes de Athena, otra vez, miro el reloj solar que se encontraba en el pequeño balcón, aun que con ese clima, eso no ayudaba del todo, pues las nubes grises cubrían el sol que servia como guía. Se resigno dejándose caer sobre la silla cerrando los ojos esperando un ligero descanso, no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de trabajo mental.

—_Hey Shion, ¿estas despierto? _—la pregunta era retórica y conocía perfectamente esa voz

—Supongo, si te estoy contestando Dohko —una media sonrisa de satisfacción le surco los labios

—_Uhm… sabes… estaba preguntándome si… aun esta en pie mi propuesta de que vengas a visitarme en cinco picos —_sonó tímido

—Ya hablamos sobre eso —suspiro —Aun hay demasiado trabajo aquí y… no quiero dejar sola a la señorita Athena

—_Pero Aspros cuida de ella_ —bendita confianza y fe la de Dohko en todas las personas, un defecto y una virtud —_Y te extraño…_

Lo ultimo resonó con un dejo de tristeza en la cabeza de Shion, escuchar a Dohko decir que lo extrañaba, era algo reconfortante y doloroso a la vez, no podía ver los hermosos ojos avellana tan expresivos, ni sentir la calida mano sobre la suya indicándole que pasara lo que pasara, todo estaría bien, porque ambos estaban juntos, si, extrañaba la gran sonrisa y sus carcajadas sonoras.

—También te extraño —mascullo de manera casi inaudible pero sabía que Dohko lo escuchaba y con eso era suficiente

Se quedaron en silencio, no había mucho que explicar.

El paso de los días fue rápido, Sasha comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la arisca compañía de Aspros, la verdad era que aun la intimidaba, sus miradas intensas le causaban una sensación rara en el vientre, cada vez que lo veía y él se percataba de eso, recurría a rehuirle de la mirada, para Aspros eso era enteramente banal, no le tomo importancia, pero aun estaba desconcertado con los cambios que ella presentaba, nunca la había visto por debajo de la armadura, y ahora se encontraba con que la chiquilla no era de mal ver, al contrario, era bastante bonita, una sonrisa ladina se dibujo en él sin que se percatara.

—Entonces —hablo él con un dejo de fastidio —¿Qué haremos hoy?

La chiquilla se mordió el labio inferior y no dijo nada Aspros arrugo el entrecejo —Puedes tomarte el día si quieres, no quiero salir hoy, me… me duele un poco la cabeza

Géminis se levanto de su lugar caminando hasta ella, el rubor de Sasha se intensifico, Aspros se desconcertó al ver la reacción de Sasha, aquello era extraño, pero prefería no interrogar a una adolescente que seguramente se mantendría en incómodos silencios, su mano se poso en la frente de Sasha, era áspera y fuerte, pero el tacto calido, protector, era una de las cosas que claramente había intuido del caballero, después de todo no era malo, al contrario, detrás de esa mascara de indiferencia, se hallaba un hombre calido.

—Me parece que tienes algo de fiebre —suspiro —Le diré a Liesse que te de algo, ve a descansar

Camino hasta la puerta de salida y se fue sin voltear a mirarla, odiaba a esa niña, pero no porque fuera malvado o le deseara mal, la odiaba porque tenerla cerca le provocaba una serie de extraños pensamientos que debía sacar de su cabeza por su salud mental, chasqueo la lengua hasta toparse con la castaña. Liesse le temía, demasiado, oscilaba casi con violencia cada vez que se encontraba con la intensa mirada cobalto de Aspros, sus ojos eran gelidos casi inexpresivos, pero desde que él había comenzado a tratar con la diosa, noto un cambio, ya no era tan duro, o al menos no el caballero violento y sin remordimientos del que había escuchado hablar.

—La mocosa tiene fiebre o algo, ve y atiéndela —gruño pasando de largo a la delgada figura —Pasare a verla más tarde

Sasha un estaba sentada y meditando en su cama, hace poco menos de tres días, en Rodorio, había visto a una mujer embarazada, si bien el tema no era de su total ignorancia –según ella- había algo que aun no tenía en cuenta, cuando Liesse entro para revisarla rápidamente después de lo dicho por Aspros, la joven diosa tímidamente se atrevió a preguntar algo, que no era esperado.

—Liesse… me dijiste que cuando las mujeres sangran, es porque ya pueden ser capaces de traer un bebé al mundo —trago saliva mientras la doncella esperaba temerosa la pregunta —Pero ¿cómo es que pasa eso exactamente?

Y allí estaba, la curiosidad de una jovencita que ansiaba por saberlo todo, si era una diosa, fuerte, casi omnipotente capaz de librar una guerra, pero continuaba teniendo una mentalidad inocente e infantil que era difícil no sentirse una basura si esta se mancillaba, la doncella no dijo nada, hubo un largo silencio, y los ojos de Sasha permanecieron expectantes.

—Creo… —titubeo —Creo que eso debería preguntárselo al patriarca

Porque una simple mortal, no se veía con el derecho de tratar esos temas con su diosa.

Shion sintió como el alma se le escapaba por las fosas nasales cuando la pequeña Athena hizo la pregunta durante la cena _«¿Cómo se embarazan las mujeres?»_ Si Sage le hubiera dicho que debía pasar por esa clase de momentos vergonzosos, hubiera preferido reanunciar a ser patriarca, porque no había manera de que "Él" le explicara a "Ella" como es que se concebía una vida dentro del vientre femenino, en definitiva no estaba preparado, o mejor dicho, nadie en esa orden excepto Sage, estaba preparado para afrontar esos temas con la señorita Athena, y él no quería ser el artífice de la corrupción de la pura mente de Sasha. Pero si no le explicaba era aun peor, no se imaginaba la clase de horrores con los que la niña podría toparse si un día se quedaba sola, al final todos ellos estaban destinados a morir, y ella permanecería, era una diosa.

—Mi señora —permaneció estoico aun que por dentro se sintiera explotar —Creo que… bueno ese no es un tema adecuado para la cena

Ella enarco una ceja, bien, al parecer era un tema demasiado oscuro y pecaminoso como para tratarlo, si su patriarca que se suponía era el más sabio entre los 88, se negaba a responder de forma contundente como el viejo Sage, entonces era preferible no volver a tocar el tema, pero era joven y sobre todo curiosa, demasiado para el gusto personal del carnero que no estaba preparado para esa clase de responsabilidades, MENOS cuando él apenas y rozaba los dieciocho.

—Pero me gustaría saber —susurro decepcionada ante la negativa

Esos ojos que se opacaban eran el peor pecado cometido en la tierra, Shion se sintió culpable, no podía decepcionar a su diosa de esa manera, trago grueso mientras meditaba una manera de… oh si, ahí estaba la respuesta danzando en su mente como un acto de escape seguro. Aspros ya lo había desobedecido en días anteriores cuando se negó a entrenar a un par de amazonas por considerarlas ruidosas y chillonas, ir contra las ordenes del Patriarca era ir contra las ordenes de Athena, y debía recibir un castigo, pero Sasha en su infinita bondad se negó a que Aspros fuera reprendido de forma severa, y con la sonrisa de un infante victorioso en su debate, Aries se tuvo que tragar el argumento y dejarle pasar ese berrinche, pero había otras maneras de castigarlo y darle esa lección… después de todo ¿Qué es lo peor que podía pasar?

—Sabe señorita Athena, creo que, Aspros de Géminis podía ayudarla en su investigación, en ausencia de Degel, él es el segundo caballero más inteligente de su orden —dijo sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus palabras

Porque Shion era fuerte, un caballero dorado, pero al igual que la mayoría, solo servia para dos cosas, ser leal a Athena, y pelear, nada sabía de las relaciones humanas, más allá de su romance con su compañero de armas, jamás sospecharía de que alguien de la orden que no fuera «Pegaso» se atrevería a faltarle al respeto a Athena, mucho menos a Aspros que poseía una convicción y valores bien fundamentados, reiteraba que aquello solo sería un pequeño castigo por la afrenta en días pasados. Y en todo caso, al parecer la diosa le temía un poco a Géminis, quizá eso ayudaría a que ella dejara de preguntar de una buena vez.

—Oh Aspros —tenso sus nudillos en el tenedor —Creo que… —no dijo nada más

Shion se dio por bien servido y la cena continuo, pero el sentido común le gritaba que eso, había sido una mala idea, pero entonces Dohko lo contacto via cosmos, y el problema se esfumo de su cabeza.

—Mi diosa, si me disculpa, creo que me retiro a mis aposentos —se levanto en forma ceremoniosa y Sasha le sonrío de manera dulce

La mañana siguiente, Sasha estaba lista para su clase sobre los bebés con Aspros, debía sacar la incertidumbre de ese misterio sobre la vida, se levanto, desayuno y peino como cada mañana, era curioso que Shion apenas compartiera tiempo con ella, normalmente se iba a encerrar en Star Hill y no lo veía hasta la comida y cena, sus días se reducían a pasar tiempo con Aspros, con sus doncellas y en lecturas, a veces conversar con Teneo sobre banalidades y temas infantiles, como recordar a Tenma, lo que causaba cierta nostalgia en la diosa, prefirió bajar ella al cuarto templo, a tener que esperar a que Géminis se presentara con su gesto monótono y severo de siempre.

¿Qué tan inocente era la pequeña Sasha? Eso era algo que Aspros estaba por descubrir, curiosa como un gato, entro al cuarto templo, en tiempo pasado era un lugar que le provocaba una sensación de miedo, pero recientemente de extraña forma le agradaba, quizá porque era el lugar donde residía su actual ser más cercano, aun más cercano que el propio Shion.

—Aspros —lo llamo sin recibir respuesta —¿Estas en tu templo? Aspros

Tras un rato de espera suspiro resignada y estuvo por regresar a su templo, hasta escuchar pasos que venían del ala este del templo, se giro únicamente para encontrarse con algo que nunca había visto… al menos no de esa manera, ahí frente a ella, se encontraba el caballero de Géminis con el gesto somnoliento, el cabello algo alborotado, húmedo, y vistiendo no más que una toalla en la cadera, tenía el torso amplio y marcado por músculos que ni ella sabía que existían, abdominales que parecían rocas marcados por cicatrices de viejas batallas, con ese par de lineas que formaban una "v" que al parecer iba más debajo de su cadera, sus ojos escrutaron el cuerpo que no era una masa de músculo, al contrario, era armonioso y bello, el tono cremoso de la piel que combinaba con su melena cobalto.

Aspros ni siquiera se inmuto por la presencia de la niña, suspiro largo y pregunto con la mirada, pero ella estaba demasiado ensimismada en su fisonomía como para decir algo, no capto a la primera, ni la segunda, hasta que se percato de que no estaba exactamente en las mejores condiciones para recibir a la diosa Athena…

—¿Nunca habías visto un torso desnudo? —fue lo que se atrevió a interrogar con fastidio

—¡Cúbrete! —grito ella de manera aguda casi infantil

Los colores se volvieron intensos en su rostro, de un rosa tenue a un vino vivaz, sin saber por qué, ver a Aspros en esas condiciones la dejo desarmada, e indefensa, se sentía como un pequeño ciervo al asecho de un hambriento lobo y sin opción para escapar, no solo el cuerpo húmedo y marcado de su caballero la intimidaba, sus ojos azules y gélidos la dejaban estática, tenía una sensación de enojo, vergüenza, nerviosismo, y peor… quería seguir viéndolo así, con ese hipnótico semblante de adonis, si no lo conociera, lo confundiría con uno de los dioses del olimpo.

—Niña idiota —fastidiado se dio la media vuelta para ir a cambiarse mientras Sasha observaba la espalda ancha alejarse

Nunca en su vida había visto a alguien así, tal vez cuando Kardia enfermaba y se veía orillado a sacarse la camisa permaneciendo con el torso expuesto, pero, era diferente, no tenia el vigor que Aspros había mostrado, y ni que decir de Tenma, Pegaso apenas contaba con los abdominales ligeramente marcados y el pectoral en desarrollo.

Aspros dio un puñetazo en el colchón y se tumbo boca abajo por un momento, ¡por los dioses! Esa niña lo había visto casi desnudo, expuesto, se sintió amedrentado, pero jamás lo demostraría, pero eso no quitaba que el rubor subiera a sus pómulos haciéndolo sentir como un adolescente idiota y hormonal. Respiro pesado aun con la imagen de Sasha sonrojada por su acto, debía admitir que de cierta manera, le complacía ver a la diosa intimidada y avergonzada de verlo así, semi desnudo. De mala gana se cambio al levantarse y se relajo para salir a recibir a la pequeña diosa que lo esperaba aun a donde la había dejado.

—¿Y bien? ¿En qué puedo servir a mi "Diosa"? —arrastro la palabra final con un énfasis asqueado

—Shion me dijo que podías ayudarme… bueno, resolver algo —ya más tranquila hablo

—¿Resolver algo? —entonces cayo en cuenta —Ah no, nada de eso niña, él es el patriarca, él debe resolverte tus asuntos

—Él dijo que eras el caballero más inteligente después de Degel —siguió con total parsimonia luego del vergonzoso pasaje minutos atrás

—Me halaga —contestó sarcástico —¿Y qué más?

—… —no encontraba la manera de hablar de "eso" con Aspros, pero si Shion tenía razón, era la única persona capaz de ayudarla.

—Athena no tengo todo el día, hay cosas que debo hacer, por ejemplo… dormir —cinismo acido y duro, las entrañas de Sasha se volvían un ovillo

—Necesito saber… ¿Cómo es que exactamente se embarazan las mujeres?

Aspros enarco una ceja y frunció ligeramente el ceño, oh mala idea, Shion lo sabia pero prefirió ignorarlo, si había algo en Géminis, eso era su capacidad de llegar a niveles de cinismo y sarcasmo extraorbitantes, le valía un carajo si estaba frente a Athena o Zeus mismo, esa era su naturaleza, un verdadero desgraciado al que poco le importaba lo que pensaran los demás sobre su persona, y Sasha no iba a ser la excepción, no cuando la pequeña fastidiosa le causaba esa sensación incomoda que no explicaba como sacarse del cuerpo.

—¿Me estas jodiendo Athena? —dio una risotada y un suspiro —¿De verdad que ese mocoso imbecil no pudo contestarte algo tan humano?

—¿Tú lo harás? —sus esmeraldas parecieron iluminarse

—Eres una diosa —contesto seco —Que debe permanecer pura, así que dudo que esos temas sean adecuados para ti

—Pero… quiero saber, no veo nada de malo en aprender algo nuevo —se excuso y Aspros se vio interesado

—¿Para qué quieres saber algo que nunca vas a hacer? —siempre directo y sin rodeos el caballero la escruto

—Curiosidad —desvió la mirada con temor, ese hombre verdaderamente le causaba una revolución en el estomago y ella no tenía idea de cómo evitarlo

—Esa curiosidad va a traerte problemas, pero si tanto es tu deseo ven sígueme

Rápidamente la muchacha lo siguió por todo el templo hasta llegados a una pequeña biblioteca, mucho más modesta y pequeña que la del Patriarca y Degel, aun que perfectamente pulcra y arreglada, Aspros se sentó en una de las sillas de cedro junto a una mesa, mientras le señalaba un estante a su costado izquierdo.

—¿Libros? —Sasha preguntó incrédula

—No, lingotes de oro —bufo —Claro que libros, allí están todas las respuestas que quieres

—Pero… bueno yo

—Mira Athena —se masajeo el rostro un par de veces —Si vas a pervertirte hazlo sola

—¿Qué es pervertir? —sus ojos nuevamente reinaron con esa curiosidad insaciable y Aspros por primera vez se vio acorralado

—Eres la diosa de la guerra, sobreviviste a una guerra santa contra Hades, y tienes un cosmos que le patea el culo a todas las ordenes de todos los dioses, pero no sabes un carajo de la vida —se burlo —De verdad que eres única

La niña se ruborizo, Aspros dio una sonrisa ¿tierna?... nunca lo había visto con ese gesto tan raro en él, dejo su mascara dura a un lado para ofrecerle un semblante blando y protector, casi como el de un padre, aun que ella no lo viera exactamente de esa manera, y él comenzara a notar su feminidad.

—Tú lo has dicho… soy una diosa, no una mujer normal —apretó los puños con un poco de impotencia

—Supongo que si el carnero te mando aquí fue por algo —suspiro —Pásame el tomo de pasta roja que esta allá —señalo —Esta va a ser una larga charla

Sasha asintió rápidamente y tomo el libro entre sus pequeños dedos, cuando lo entrego a Aspros, sintió el roce de sus dedos calidos, nuevamente algo la golpeo en el vientre y trato de mantenerse estática, suspiro, pero Aspros lo tomo como un acto de espera ante la incertidumbre, abrió la tapa y comenzó a buscar entre las hojas.

—¿Por dónde comenzar? —medito —Toma, mira esto

Le acerco el tomo, Sasha observo y respingo sorprendida, sus mejillas tomaron un ligero tono rosado y rápidamente desvío la mirada, Géminis ahogo una risa y trato de contenerse, si, esa chiquilla idiota realmente era en exceso inocente. Las esmeraldas volvieron tímidamente a juzgar los dibujos, dos personas una arriba de otra en una posición que no parecía nada cómoda, estaban desnudos o eso creyó ver.

—¿Y así se hacen los niños? —realmente no estaba convencida de que de esa forma se concibieran

—La manera convencional… si, toda esa mierda del amor y de más tonterías es caso aparte, pero biológicamente así se hacen

—¿Los hombres pueden embarazarse?

Aspros tosió con fuerza y Sasha se sorprendió, quizá había sido muy inoportuna, esa clase de preguntas comenzaban a tornarse raras y él no iba a involucrarse en esa clase de asuntos bizarros salidos de una adolescente hormonal y curiosa.

—No —dijo de manera seca —Es imposible

—¿Por qué? —maldita la hora en que accedió a explicarle lo que la rata cobarde de Shion no pudo

—Porque somos diferentes a ustedes las mujeres —argumento tratando de mantener la compostura

—Pero —susurro —Una vez, Kardia y Degel… cuando era niña, ambos estaban uno encima del otro en la cama, y…

Antes de seguir Aspros le puso la mano en la boca para callarla, la sensación fue extraña, sintió la palma áspera y firme de Géminis en sus labios sedosos, la intensa mirada azul se clavo en ella de forma gélida, y un extraño deseo por lamer se genero en su sistema, Aspros respiro entre cortado, ¿Qué clase de perversiones había visto esa niña sin saber la intención verdadera? Peor aun ¿Cómo es que Sage permitía que ella anduviera por ahí como un animalito irrumpiendo en la intimidad de la gente? ¡Peor aun! ¿Por qué Escorpio y Acuario hacían esa clase de marranadas en el Santuario?, bien, no eran marranadas, estaban en su derecho de disponer de sus cuerpos como bien les entrara en gana, pero había una niña, una jodida niña a la cual cuidar no solo físicamente, también de forma emocional.

Antes de espetar algo más, la lengua tibia y húmeda de Sasha se deslizo por la palma de Aspros, él reacciono al instante, un choque eléctrico lo golpeo en el estomago y pecho, su corazón se acelero a la par que ella cerraba los ojos degustando el sabor. Era agradable, algo salado pero le gustaba la sensación calida de la palma de Aspros, sintió un cosquilleo reconfortante en el bajo vientre y se sorprendió por ello dejando escapar un suspiro, dejando que el calido respiro de sus fosas nasales chocara con el dorso de Aspros.

En un acto casi violento, géminis alejo su mano de Sasha, como si esta fuera lava, retrocedió levantándose de la silla y camino hasta el marco de la puerta dándole la espalda y deteniéndose ahí.

—Es mejor que te vayas, suficiente por hoy —su tono fue severo

Ella no noto las mejillas encendidas de Aspros, mucho menos su corazón acelerado, se levanto de su lugar y tomo con ella el libro con firmeza para llevárselo a sus aposentos, rápidamente salio de la cuarta casa mientras aun llevaba esa sensación extraña en el vientre, le había gustado lamer la palma de Aspros, le gustaba su tacto, y era algo que ella interpretaba como el "Amor infinito de Athena" y nada más que eso.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡A**ctualización! Bueno pues, creo que he actualizado más rápido de lo normal xD ¿Qué puedo decir? No espere recibir tantos reviews en este capie, y de verdad **¡LOS AMO! **saben que son mi motor, y por quienes me esfuerzo siempre para ser mejor escritora, gracias a todos por sus ánimos.

**Y** nada, pues el capitulo de hoy aparte de venir antes de tiempo, es algo largo, así que espero que lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de TLC no me pertenecen

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje soez cortesía de Aspros

Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido a dejar tu comentario, que me hace muy muy feliz :3

_Abaddon Dewitt_

* * *

><p><strong>Mascarada de Luna Roja<strong>

* * *

><p>Y ahí estaba parado bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol en esa calurosa tarde de verano en el mediterráneo, claro como Shion solo debía llevar una jodida tunica de fresco algodón, no se veía incomodo. Escucho las palabras del sumo pontífice que bendecía a la pareja que en ese momento se enlazaba bajo el consentimiento de Athena y los dioses, se veían tan felices. La segunda doncella de Sasha se estaba casando, por ende solo quedaba Liesse a su cuidado, la nombrada lloraba entre los pocos invitados a la ceremonia, aprendices y guardias por primera vez luego de la guerra santa, disfrutaban de un capitulo feliz, mientras Aspros solo suspiraba esperando que todo acabara de una buena vez.<p>

—«_La sabiduría vendrá con los años, pero el amor perdura» —_se sintió raro al decir eso, puesto que él era menor a la pareja que en ese momento se enlazaba —Ahora por favor sus votos

—Aquí esta mi corazón y mis días en este camino, hoy frente a nuestra diosa, aquí con toda la gente que nos aprecia, prometo no abandonarte y ser tu agua cuando tengas sed, tu aire para respirar y tu soporte al caer

Sasha suspiro ante las palabras de la muchacha a la cual le brillaba la mirada al ver a ese joven aprendiz de caballero, el amor reflejado en sus ojos la enternecía, el amor, aquello era algo que conocía muy bien, la forma desinteresada de corresponder a otro ser, pero… esa faceta, en la cual compartir una vida a lado de alguien le causo un retortijón suave en el vientre y por inercia volteo a mirar a Aspros, aun con esa cara de fastidio y carácter impasible, su manera soez de dirigirse a Shion, incluso su salvajismo, le causaba curiosidad.

—Porque juntos jamás sufriremos la soledad…

Soledad… si algo lo definía era eso, la soledad, sin Defteros, Aspros no era más que un hombre roto y sin un objetivo que cumplir más allá de cuidar de una diosa, y de amarla por sobre todas las cosas, pero ahí estaba, un ingenuo mocoso capaz de comprometerse en el amor, con otra mujer y no con Athena, mientras él se ahogaba en su auto compasión, Sasha sintió una punzada en el pecho, ella amaba a todos por igual, les brindaba su confianza y fe, pero a pesar de eso, a pesar de estar rodeada de gente que le profesaba un amor incluso más allá de la muerte, se sentía sola, nuevamente observo a Aspros, ambos estaban solos, en ese mundo ruin y cruel, lleno de sinsabores y amenazado por los fines egoístas de otros dioses, entonces miraba más allá del simple caballero y diosa, observaba a dos personas que se sacrificaban por el bien de terceros, pero con una sutil diferencia. Ella había nacido para ser Athena, ella era Athena y jamás se desharía de ese titulo, y Aspros podía elegir otro camino, ser alguien diferente, alcanzar la felicidad, tenso los puños, el solo imaginarlo lejos la hizo sentirse mal, ¿egoísmo? Tal vez.

—Y ante Athena, los uno en sagrado matrimonio, beban de esta copa y sosténganse de este lazo en ofrenda a los dioses

Y en un instante, mientras la pareja consumía del vino y se enlazaba con una cadena de flores, Aspros escruto a Sasha, y ella se encontró con el cobalto de esa gélida mirada, el viento soplo removiendo sus cabelleras, ella no rehuyó de esa mirada, él hizo un gesto, una sonrisa fantasma, sus ojos se ablandaron con ella, y se reconforto, toda esa soledad se disipo en cuanto ese gesto que solo era para su persona apareció de manera espontánea, Sasha correspondió de la misma manera y Aspros se olvido de toda la mierda que existía en el mundo solo para contemplar la dulce sonrisa de Athena… No, la sonrisa de Sasha.

Un beso sello la ceremonia, y los aplausos de la gente los devolvieron a su realidad, Géminis frunció el entrecejo, sintiéndose idiota por su reacción. Sasha miro el beso que profesaba el amor más grande, nuevas dudas llenaron su mente, ¿Por qué ella no podía expresar de esa manera su amor a sus caballeros? La pareja parecía decirse en ese acto, todo lo que necesitaban sin espetar palabra alguna, había visto a tantas personas realizar ese acto, pero ella nunca se atrevió a hacerlo con alguno de sus caballeros, ni con el mismo Tenma, ¿Qué era un beso? O mejor dicho ¿Qué significaba un beso? Más allá de esos que ella brindaba en agradecimiento en las mejillas de sus amados santos.

La fiesta llego acompañada de algarabía, las citaras, guitarras, violines y aplausos llenaban el escenario de una boda en la que toda la gente se levantaba de sus lugares en la mesa, para bailar, incluso el reservado Shion dejaba salir un poco de su alegría cuando aplaudía, las amazonas aun debajo de esa fría mascara metálica se permitían danzar alrededor de una crepitante fogata en honor a Hestia.

—Es como una mascarada —menciono Aspros al azar al mirar a las amazonas danzando

Sasha dio un pequeño salto sobre su silla y se giro a donde Aspros, mantenía la mirada clavada en la fiesta, sus ojos a pesar de esa impasibilidad, se preguntó cuantas cosas vivió Aspros fuera del Santuario, el lugar sin duda era como un pequeño planeta aparte de los mortales, ellos eran guerreros que vivían para no más que la guerra, y aun así, se sorprendió de ver a alguien que había experimentado la vida de un humano común una sonrisa suave en sus finos labios y luego su respuesta.

—Si eso parece —suspiro —Una vez… en Italia, vi algo similar, con gente bailando alrededor de una fogata con mascaras, entonces así se llama —concluyo

Aspros no respondió más nada, hasta alzar su vista, ahogo una pequeña y disimulada risa que Sasha noto, entonces dirigió sus ojos a donde apuntaban los de Aspros. La luna comenzaba a tornarse de color carmesí, un espectáculo del que se gozaba pocas veces, más aun en un evento tan importante como la unión de dos seres que se amaban, los pétalos de cerezo caían con la parsimonia de la suave brisa marina, como si los dioses dieran sus bendiciones a la boda.

—**Mascarada de luna roja** —susurro

—¿Perdón? —ella solo se quedo observándolo, escrutando cada rasgo de su rostro imperturbable

—Esto es una mascarada de luna roja —reitero mientras daba un largo suspiro

Sin saber por qué, Sasha deslizo sus delgados dedos hasta la mano de Aspros que estaba depositada a un costado para sostener su peso, el tacto era calido y los dedos se enredaron, la soledad se desvaneció, por primera vez Aspros se sintió bien, su sentido común le dijo aléjate, pero el corazón desbocándose en su pecho le nublo el juicio y correspondió al tacto, esa pequeña mano era todo lo que en ese momento necesito, aun más que el vital instinto de respirar, nuevamente esa era la mano de Sasha y no la de Athena, sonrío por un momento sin despegar los dedos de su acompañante y afianzo mejor el agarre, y alo lejos, en la costa que se dibujaba con la calma del mar, juro ver la figura de Defteros con una sonrisa.

—No estas solo —la voz de Sasha fue tan dulce que lo saco de esa visión —Él ya no esta, pero aun tienes a toda la gente del Santuario

—Mocosa idiota —susurro con gracia y a su modo de agradecer —Soy un traidor y lo seré por el resto de la eternidad

—Para mi solo eres Aspros —sus palabras solo salían sin contemplarlas, de manera automática

—No sabes lo que dices Sasha —la llamo por su nombre y las entrañas de la chiquilla se retorcieron

Fueron sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, no había lugar para el miedo, no existía la soledad, ni el desconsuelo de ver a más gente que amaban morir, porque en esa «Mascarada de luna roja» como la había llamado Aspros, solo hubo cupo para la felicidad de la vida, ese pequeño pedazo de paraíso que ofrecía el simple hecho de respirar en un mundo de paz. Y así en silencio permanecieron, con las manos entrelazadas por debajo de la mesa. Sasha comenzó a dormitar, y antes de darse cuenta, su cabeza ya estaba recostada sobre el hombro de Aspros entregándose al mundo onírico.

—Ay no es cierto… mierda, jodida niña ahora te has quedado dormida —se quejo pero al mirar el calido rostro descansando con algunos mechones de cabello cayendo de manera graciosa en su rostro, dejo escapar una sutil sonrisa, solo para ella —Me debes una —mascullo mientras se levantaba para informarle a Shion y llevársela a dormir.

La mañana siguiente Sasha se encontraba frente al espejo mientras Liesse cepillaba su largo cabello lila, sus cavilaciones la regresaban al beso de los novios en la boda, ese beso largo en el que los labios se unían para sellar una promesa, no era la primera vez que miraba algo así, ya lo había visto entre sus propios caballeros, pero hasta ese día, en que el ósculo era signo de sellar un trato, quedo intrigada, y ¿quién mejor que Liesse para responder?

—¿Hay algo que ocurra señorita Athena? —la muchacha miro intrigada a la niña

—Liesse ¿Qué significa exactamente un beso? Es decir, ¿Qué de especial tienen los besos en la boca, por qué son tan diferentes de los besos en la mejilla? —interrogo con curiosidad, la misma que surgió el día que hizo lo mismo con el tema de los bebés

—Mi señora, usted no debería preguntar esa clase de cosas —espeto algo molesta ¿Molesta?

Liesse se mordió el labio inferior, estaba mal tratar así a la diosa, estaba mal sentirse enojada cada vez que Athena se acercaba a Aspros y lo mantenía cerca, con ella, generando un vinculo, estaba mal porque mientras Liesse batallaba para pelear contra el miedo que el caballero le generaba, al mismo instante su corazón casi se le salía por la garganta cuando él le dirigía la mirada o los buenos días, porque ella no era estupida, y sabía que Sasha cada vez miraba a Aspros más como un hombre que como su caballero, y eso le enojaba.

—Todos creen que debo ser una niña ignorante toda la vida —suspiro —Creo que no debería hablar contigo de eso nunca más —frunció los labios y se levanto sin previo aviso de su lugar —Creo que sé quién puede contestar mis dudas

Liesse la detuvo de la muñeca en un impulso de culpabilidad y suspiro largo, era preferible que ella le explicara, antes de dejarla a merced de alguien que quisiera aprovecharse de su inocencia

—Perdóneme mi señora yo no quería —trago grueso —Un beso es algo que debe hacerse con la persona que se ama, con aquella con la que usted se sienta segura —suspiro imaginándose a ella misma en los brazos de Géminis

—Es decir que —medito y una media sonrisa encantadora surco su boca —Creo que entiendo

—No señorita, no me mal entienda, es decir —sus nervios la traicionaban pero debía explicar lo que había comenzado —Debe amar a una sola persona, solo a esa persona puede besar de esa manera, entregarle su ser… como Agata y Franco

—Ya, ya he entendido —exhalo —_Como Agata y Franco, como Shion y Dohko, como Kardia y Degel —_pensó —Amor sincero, como en los cuentos de Aspros —mascullo de forma imperceptible —Bueno nos veremos después Liesse y gracias, de verdad gracias por tus palabras, creo que ya sé lo que debo hacer

Se despidió mientras salía de sus aposentos olvidándose de Nike en un rincón de su habitación.

Trago saliva con nerviosismo, sus brazos tremolaban y el sonido de la cuchara en la taza lo evidenciaba, pero aun así se mantuvo con la mirada fija en Aspros, era extraño tenerlo así de cerca, él únicamente se dedicaba a leer_ «Laurel de Apolo» _prácticamente los días de su caballero se reducían a eso, leer, era curioso puesto que siempre pensó que Degel era el único erudito de los libros, y ahí estaba, Aspros de Géminis, con una extensa biblioteca personal. El hombre suspiro un poco exasperado por el constante sonido de la cuchara sobre la porcelana, detestaba ser molestado de esa manera durante sus lecturas, suspiro como advertencia pero el sonido persistió, finalmente despego la mirada de las paginas y enarco una ceja, dirigiendo sus cobaltos a Sasha que al percatarse respingo y tuvo un rubor bastante extraño –según el sentido común de Aspros-. Cerro el libro colocándolo sobre la mesita de Te que se encontraba frente a ellos y se paso las manos por el rostro.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó un poco molesto

—… —ella no dijo nada, sin contestar bajo la mirada, el estomago se le revolvió al sentir esa punzante mirada sobre ella

—Enserio esto es un poco extraño —bufo dando un resoplido que levanto algunos mechones de su cabello

—Aspros —mascullo con la voz temblando y esperando tomar valentía —Necesito algo

Levanto el ceño algo sorprendido, sobre todo por la actitud tan retraída de la muchacha que era casi como una niña… bueno era una niña, casi literalmente, de inmediato sacudió la cabeza, dejando otra clase de pensamientos a un lado, inflo las mejillas por el aire que se contuvo por momentos en sus pulmones, mientras esperaba la petición de Sasha.

—Te escucho —dijo cortante

—El día de la boda entre Agata y Franco —comenzó a jugar con la cuchara —Ellos se besaron y —inmediatamente al recordar la escena los colores se le subieron al rostro —Y… ellos lo hacían igual que Shion y Dohko

Enarco la ceja intrigado por sus palabras, lo nervios de Sasha la hicieron oscilar, ella necesitaba expresar lo que quería, saber qué era lo que se sentía realizar esa practica, y luego de que ambos entrelazaran sus dedos aquel día, después de observar la hermosa luna roja, de sentir las necesidades de Aspros, estaba decidida a que aquel primer beso que quería, debía recibirlo de esa persona que en palabras de Liesse la hacía sentir protegida.

—Liesse me dijo que un beso en los labios debe ser dado por la persona con la que te sientes segura, y yo me siento segura contigo…

El caballero se quedo en blanco, su boca se abrió un poco por la sorpresa que no esperaba, ¡por Zeus! Eran unos malditos degenerados, su diosa estaba viviendo en el Santuario, esa clase de comportamientos bien podían reducirse a sus templos, una sensación de nerviosismo, malestar, enojo, desconcierto y otra cantidad de emociones le hicieron palpitar el corazón y las palabras se atoraron en su garganta. Hasta que escucho la parte en la que ella confesaba que… ¿se le estaba declarando? Pero que pelotas las de Sasha el llegar a decirle a él, justamente a él, que se sentía segura a su lado, ¿una broma de mal gusto?, porque dudaba que alguien se sintiera seguro con él.

—… —silencio, solo silencio —Bueno —junto toda su fuerza de voluntad para tratar de explicarse un poco —Creo que… eso deberías pedírselo a…

¿Shion? ¿En serio? Oh vamos debe haber alguien más que pudiera explicarle a Sasha sobre esa clase de relaciones, no es que él no pudiera, pero no era la persona indicada, en ese momento prefería que cerbero se lo tragara, antes de tener que rechazarla… a ella, su diosa, una quinceañera que se sonrojaba hasta porque una mariposa se le posaba en la nariz.

—Aspros —Sasha llamo su atención y él solo se giro para encontrarse frente a un par de ojos tremolantes que brillaban de una manera rara y que lo hacían sentir aun más raro.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Bésame…

Así, directo y sin anestesia, Géminis se paralizo, sintió como toda la sangre le hervía, si Sasha buscaba dejarlo en la situación más incomoda y ridícula, lo había conseguido, ahora el que estaba temblando era él, mientras sus ojos se fijaban en esos labios carnosos de color rosa pálido, húmedos, y suplicaban por ser devorados con una pasión que había ocultado por años… No lo iba a negar, Sasha era demasiado irresistible como para ignorarla, ¿qué mujer a los quince tiene ese cuerpo? Su debate interno fue intenso, el tener que decidir entre su moral y besar a Athena… No él no podía hacerlo, eran demasiados riesgos, uno de ellos que un furico padre rey de los dioses, bajara desde el Olimpo para arreglar cuentas de manera personal, y suficiente ya había sufrido Aspros en la guerra santa. Trago grueso y se aclaro la garganta para sonar lo más serio posible.

—¿Se te ha descompuesto la cabeza mocosa? —frunció el ceño con rostro de desagrado —No voy a besarte, por los dioses, ¿qué clase de petición es esa?

—Es que yo… quiero saber que se siente —se excuso con un sonrojo intenso, mientras sentía una extraña especie de vacío por las palabras rudas de Aspros

—Eres una diosa —menciono con cierto toque de lamento —No puedo, no podemos —rodó los ojos

Su diosa, claro que era su diosa, Sasha se quedo pensativa por un rato, en efecto, la voluntad de Athena debía cumplirse al pie de la letra, ella debía imponer su autoridad, aun que la idea la hizo intimidarse, nunca había actuado de esa manera, era la primera vez, que quería hacer obedecer a alguien, y eso era particularmente incomodo, pero necesitaba sentir la boca de Aspros en la suya.

—Soy tu diosa y te lo ordeno —soltó con fuerza

Aspros giro su rostro hacia ella de manera violenta, nunca espero escuchar algo así de Athena, no, de Sasha, la voluntad de la niña debía cumplirse, él y su bocota, ahora no tenía como salir de ese maldito problema que lo estaba comenzando a desesperar, negó repetidas veces y respiro pesado, no iba a hacerlo, de alguna manera tenía que salir de ese maldito embrollo, pero la niña persistía en su deseo y no se movió un centímetro de su lugar, ni de la firmeza de su pose.

—¿Y qué si no lo hago? —amenazo tajante y levantándose con altanería —Una niña no va a someterme

—Soy tu diosa —reafirmo levantándose, a pesar de la diferencia de estaturas se mantuvo firme y amenazante

Aspros retrocedió apenas un imperceptible centímetro, admitiendo que de cierta forma se sintió amenazado, un momento ¿estaba siendo amenazado?, los ojos de Sasha llameaban, estaba enteramente decidida, a que Aspros la besara, Géminis volvió a debatir consigo mismo, bufo cansado, no tenía salida, si algo detestaba tanto, eran las personas tan insistentes y desesperantes como Sasha, por un segundo los recuerdos de la infancia con Defteros lo avasallaron, si, el gemelo tenía ese mismo temperamento que terminaba por someterlo. Se mordió el labio inferior y junto aun más las cejas.

—No puedo besarte, carajo ¿no lo entiendes? —trato de razonar

—Solo es un beso, quiero saber que se siente, no puedo pedírselo a Shion porque es el patriarca y porque esas cosas las hace con Dohko, y Teneo, bueno Teneo también hace cosas con otro mucha… —antes de terminar la cabeza de ella comenzó a procesar cosas que Aspros intuyo rápidamente

—No, oh no, no es lo que piensas mocosa —dijo contrariado y ofendido

—Aspros ¿te gustan los hombres? —si, porque esa era la única explicación lógica que encontraba para que Aspros no quisiera besarla

—Mierda, ¡no! —impero —No me gustan los hombres

—Entonces solo dame un beso —el sonrojo volvió a sus mejillas

—A ver —se masajeo las sienes en un ultimo intento por convencerla —Señorita Athena —arrastro esas palabras con desagrado… desagrado de que justamente ella fuera una diosa, prohibida, maldito corruptor de menores —Usted —busco las palabras en todo su mar de pensamientos explotándole en la cabeza —Cuando dos personas se besan es porque se aman —suspiro ahí estaban sus razones —No puede ir por ahí pidiéndole a la gente que la bese

—Yo te amo —dijo en el más dulce y sincero de los tonos

Y lo inevitable, Aspros se sonrojo, su corazón dio un vuelco intenso al saber la confesión tan reveladora de la muchacha, antes de asimilarlo con lógica, se sintió ciertamente halagado, hasta que recordó que no se había expresado del todo bien, si, ella lo amaba, pero solo como su diosa a su caballero, el juramento que se había forjado entre Géminis y Athena desde la edad del mito, al igual que con todas sus constelaciones, él no era especial ni nada más allá que su caballero.

—No me refería a esa clase de amor —las palabras eran dolientes —Un amor de pareja, amar a alguien entregándose solo a esa persona, de esa manera sabes que se aman y así pueden besarse, ¿me entiende? —enarco una ceja y retomando la compostura

—Entonces… ¿puedo entregarme a ti?

Bien, ya había sido suficiente, la sangre de Aspros volvió a hervir, en ese momento era una fragua, primero un beso, y ahora gracias a su estupida manera de explicar las cosas, la chiquilla le estaba pidiendo literalmente que la desvirgara, o eso pensó, ¡por los dioses deja de ser un cerdo Aspros!, sacudió la cabeza revolviéndose los mechones cobalto y quiso guardar la calma, lo intento, pero ahí estaba esa niña condenadamente hermosa y con sus ojos suplicantes, era verdad que no podía negarse porque vivía para protegerla, si, como otros 87 tipos más, y una sensación de rabia se poso en él, con solo pensar que otro aprovechado pudiera abusar de ella y su inocencia, porque no todos eran homosexuales, y tampoco con buenas intenciones, por más lealtad a ella.

—Me voy a arrepentir de esto —suspiro profundo —Solo lo hare una vez ¿entendido? Una maldita vez y no quiero que vuelvas a tocar el puto tema nunca más en lo que nos reste de vida, será un secreto —amenazo

—Lo prometo —los ojos esmeraldas brillaron y su cuerpo vibro

—Y tampoco quiero que beses a otros —las palabras solo fluían de su boca —Seré el único caballero que cometerá este pecado, y pagare por ello, por ti —la sinceridad escapo de esas palabras que enternecieron a Sasha

—Lo prometo —un pacto entre ambos se formo

Sasha se acomodo frente a él, cerro sus ojos mientras el rosa de sus pómulos daba una imagen demasiado encantadora para Aspros que aun peleaba contra su moralidad, tomo oxigeno, el suficiente que resguardo en sus pulmones, parpadeo y se inclino de forma progresiva, la diferencia de estaturas era evidente, sintió el aliento tibio de la diosa contra su rostro, olía dulce y al parecer también tenía el mismo sabor, sus labios oscilaron cuando casi rozo los de Sasha, y ella respingo por la emoción y la sorpresa. Un beso apenas perceptible y como si fuera magma, Aspros se separo de ella.

—Bien ahí lo tienes —sentencio

—Eso no es justo —Sasha reclamo indignada —Quería un beso completo… de…como el que vimos en la boda, y te prometí que nadie lo sabría

Esos dos iban a pagárselas demasiado caro, podían conseguirse una maldita posada para hacer sus cochinadas, lejos de esa perspicaz niña que ahora lo tenía en la más tensa de las situaciones, porque Aspros había entrenado para todo, menos para que una quinceañera lo acosara, podía matar hordas de hombres enteros sin remordimientos, pero besar a esa insulsa era algo muy diferente y eso lo enojaba, además no iba a permitir por ningún motivo, que la adolescente le hiriera el orgullo, porque él era un hombre rudo, un hombre capaz de encantar a cualquier mujer, y ni ella escapaba a la regla…

—Tú ganas, pero no te quejes después —gruño molesto

Ahora sin más la tomo con fuerza de la cintura y Sasha se asusto, la fuerza que imprimía sobre su cuerpo era casi asfixiante, pero ella no se permitiría acobardarse, sus manos se colocaron sobre el ancho pectoral de Aspros, y él maldijo, su plan de asustarla al parecer no funcionaba, la escruto amenazante, asechándola como un depredador, pero Sasha permaneció firme, otra vez acerco su boca a la de ella y en un arrebato la beso presionando sus labios con mayor fuerza, eran dulces y tibios, no los había alcanzado a distinguir en el anterior beso que apenas había sido un roce. Inexperta, la niña intento mover su boca, y sus dientes chocaron con el labio inferior de Aspros, aquello fue suficiente para que perdiera toda compostura, gruño e hizo más firme el agarre, Sasha soltó un suave gemido…

Sin aguantar su libido, Aspros introdujo su lengua en la cavidad bucal de la diosa, era demasiado excitante y tibio, no por el acto, por el que ya había pasado en repetidas ocasiones con otras mujeres, si no, porque él era el primer mortal, o quizá hasta el primer ser, que besaba a Athena, allí estaba Aspros de Géminis, arrebatándole la milenaria castidad a la boca de Athena, pero por más que pensara en eso, el nombre Sasha, retumbaba en sus oídos, era Sasha a la que besaba, la mortal, la adolescente, la mujer que sostenía entre brazos. Movimientos intensos, demandantes, Aspros perdía sus cabales entre más se embriagaba con el sabor de la saliva de Sasha.

—Aspros —alcanzo a decir en un gemido combinado con un asustado susurro

Rápidamente Aspros se detuvo y la soltó de forma abrupta, la miro a los ojos, su rostro tenia un dulce color cereza, sus ojos aun estaban cerrados y las largas pestañas revoloteaban como mariposas, volvió a acercarse a ella, volvió a besarla, pero fue con ternura, el cuerpo de Sasha se estremeció, y se aferro con mayor fuerza al caballero, en ese momento no eran nada más que dos personas que desechaban su soledad al entregarse en ese acto de amor, ¿Porqué eso era amor verdad? Las respiraciones se volvieron entre cortadas y los labios se inflamaron ligeramente por el acto, se separaron por ultima vez liberando sus cuerpos aun tibios, aun deseosos de continuar con ese roce exquisito.

—Esto no va a volver a pasar nunca más Sasha —y ahí estaba otra vez el nombre de la niña en sus labios

Asintió satisfecha, le había gustado el sabor de Aspros, la seguridad que le daba al sostenerla entre sus brazos.

Se despidieron como cada tarde cuando Shion se desocupaba y Aspros debía seguir su rutina diaria. La diosa se tumbo en la cama mientras chillaba de forma aguda y emocionada abrazando uno de los cojines, besar a Aspros se había sentido tan bien, sus labios aun ardían de manera agradable, percibiendo el sutil sabor del caballero, su corazón latió con fuerza y su vientre palpito emocionado, estaba asustada, excitada, confundida pero sobre todo satisfecha, porque en ese momento en el que Aspros la beso, toda su soledad no volvió a existir.

—Creo que te amo —dijo con suaves palabras —Y tú me amas —afirmo confiada en su tierna inocencia

En su templo, tumbado en la cama, Aspros meditaba, estaba mal, todo estaba mal, haber besado a Sasha… Pero su corazón lo había guiado a ciegas, la estrecho contra él como si no quisiera que se la arrebataran, peleó contra su sentido común, pero no lo evitaba, ella llenaba todo su sistema con ese aroma tan intoxicante, que Athena se fuera al diablo, que se pudriera, él solo deseaba que esa niña fuera una simple mundana alcanzable al compás de dulces palabras.

—Estoy cagado —insulto por lo bajo y su lengua volvió a relamer sus labios, ahí donde los de ella habían sido depositados —Maldito pedófilo de mierda

**Querido Defteros caraculo de Géminis**

_No soy bueno para estas mariconerias, esta clase de estupideces jamás se me dan, soy un total asco, y no voy a escribir algo como «Querido diario» porque eso es para nenas, y bueno yo soy un hombre, como sea, sabes… a veces creo que te extraño, no te emociones, yo jamás te vería como el virgen reprimido de Asmita, solo te extraño como el enano de mierda que soportaba todos mis problemas que eras, como mi otra mitad, porque si estuvieras aquí, seguramente me patearías el culo -metafóricamente claro- para decirme que lo que me esta pasando es un pecado, es algo que no puede ser. _

_Ella es como un tibio rayo de sol, cuando la sostengo en brazos creo que no exista algo más perfecto, irónicamente es una diosa, pero no cualquier diosa, a veces creo que esta al alcance de mis manos, y otras parece que solo es una de esas bromas crueles del destino ¿Por qué tiene que ser Athena? ¿Acaso es una diosa egoísta? Ella es su contenedor, la eligió para esta vida y mundo de mierda, me siento como un adolescente lleno de hormonas al limite y con una puta carpa de circo entre las piernas cada vez que su piel se roza contra mi, pero no pienses mal, no me atrevería a tocarla como un jodido pervertido, no a ella, porque ella es especial._

_Creo que jamás sabrías a lo que me refiero porque tú estabas enamorado de él, fuiste afortunado, tu amor era correspondido en todos los sentidos, ¿crees que no supe que tenías tus encuentros con ese corruptor de menores? ¡Vamos Def! ambos sabíamos que Asmita tenia de Virgo lo que yo tenia Sagitario, ya sabes a lo que me refiero, te extraño hermano, demasiado al grado que parezco un rarito como tú, y extraño a mamá, ella sabría que hacer, tal vez me diría algo como «El pequeño Aspros esta enamorado, es hermoso» la invitaría a comer y entonces le diría que soy el mejor partido, me daría la alianza de la abuela y yo la colocaría en ese pequeño dedo perfecto para jurarle ante los dioses, que la amare hasta que la vida se me termine, y mira que soy difícil de matar, revivido por hades, revivido por ti, y revivido por Athena… _

_No sé qué coño buscabas cuando me diste tu vida, solo sé, que esta vida que me has brindado, en definitiva tiene un significado, algo pendejo muy de ti seguramente, pero lo tiene._

_Hoy la bese, hoy me atreví a escupirle a Zeus en la cara, que Cronos se la meta por el culo a ese idiota, bese a su hija, la virgen e incorruptible, pero no sentí que la besara a ella, yo bese a Sasha, a la humana, esa insolente muchacha que cada vez que se sonroja, tiembla o se pone nerviosa, me hace sentir que todo pierde sentido, y solo exista ella, que los dioses son efímeros y nosotros eternos, pude tumbarla en la cama y convencerla de estar entre esas hermosas piernas, disfrutar del placer que desde hace tiempo no concibo pero no pude, porque al ver sus esmeraldas que brillaban casi como el sol, me di cuenta que debe ser especial, que ella es especial y que cada caricia que reciba, que cada palabra de amor que le profesen, debe ser única. _

_¿Alguna vez sentiste que quieres quedarte? ¿Y al mismo tiempo quieres irte?... Pues eso me pasa justo ahora, desertar y volverme un cobarde traidor de por vida, o de una ir y tomarla, la verdad no sé que sentir pero si de algo estoy seguro es que Sasha, se me esta metiendo en la piel._

Cerro el cuaderno y volvió a anudar el listón, mientras lo colocaba de regreso en su lugar seguro, debajo de una loza mal colocada por debajo de la cama, un suspiro largo y pausado, debía buscar la manera de deshacerse de lo que sentía y pasaba en su sistema, se tumbo otra vez sobre la cama y se quedo dormido, un profundo sueño del que prefería no despertar, antes de toparse con la realidad de que, Sasha, era una mujer prohibida.


	4. Chapter 4

**A**ctualizacioooooon! Si, si sé que tarde dos semanas, pero he estado muy atareada con la Uni, ya casi vienen los finales y hay que ponerle full ganitas, ya saben cómo es esto de la estudiada.

**S**inceramente este capitulo me parece el más flojo de lo hasta ahora publicado, pero tiene su razón de ser, aquí ya comienza lo bueno, el drama, el puro e inspirador drama que llevara a los protagonistas (Y Shion) a replantearse ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

**Quiero agradecer enormemente ¡A **todos los review y apoyo que ha recibido este Pairing! de verdad son increíbles y los amo, sin ustedes nada de esto sería posible, de verdad gracias gente preciosa, prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo por hacer de esta historia algo intenso.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de TLC no me pertenecen, son obra de Shiori Teshirogi y de Kurucanonico

Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido a dejar tu review y disfruta mucho la lectura

_Abaddon Dewitt_

* * *

><p><strong>PROMESAS ROTAS Parte 1<strong>

* * *

><p>La había estado evitando durante los últimos cuatro meses, miradas vagas palabras cortantes, secos saludos de cortesía que eran dolorosas al menos para ella, que no entendía el cambio de Aspros, y para empeorar su suerte, estaba de misión, por una semana, antes de su cumple años dieciséis, se suponía que debía llegar esa tarde, y ella esperaba impaciente a que el caballero arribara al Santuario para recibirlo con un abrazo expresar cuanto era que lo extraño, pero sobre todo, enfrentarlo y preguntar, el por qué de su actitud tan fría, ella no recordaba haberlo hecho molestar, todo había cambiado desde el día en que ella le pidió besarla. Pero no podía ser eso cuando la acción los hizo sentir bien a ambos, cuando dejo de sentirse sola, necesitaba hablar con él, escuchar so vocabulario maldiciendo a todo y todos, pero sobre todo, necesitaba decirle, que lo quería, no como Athena a sus caballeros, o como una hermana a su hermano mayor, ella sentía algo más que la amedrentaba.<p>

—Señorita —Liesse entro a la habitación y Sasha salio de sus cavilaciones

—Dime —calmada y relajada como siempre se giro mirando fijamente a la joven

—El patriarca la espera en la sala, Teneo y Aspros llegaron

Su corazón latió con fuerza, el semblante sereno fue transformado a uno de regocijo, ante los ojos de Liesse eso era normal, pero para quien llevara años de conocer a Sasha, sabía que esa expresión solo se la había dedicado a una persona en el pasado y esa fue Tenma, rápidamente se aliso el vestido para recibir a sus caballeros.

Las puertas se abrieron, el primero en entrar fue Teneo, reverenciando a la diosa y al patriarca, Sasha estaba ansiosa, entonces lo observo con ese caminar firme y semblante estoico, un suspiro largo y disimulado, estaba bien, algunos raspones en el rostro pero nada grave al parecer, vestido de dorado se veia tan apuesto, que la niña se sonrojo ligeramente, una dulce sonrisa para recibirlos a ambos fue todo, sus miradas se encontraron, Aspros fue el primero en desviar sus ojos, pero no podía negarlo, él deseaba verla tanto como ella a él.

Se sintió un poco idiota al encogerse de hombros y evitar confrontarla, pero la tenia en el mismo lugar en el que la había dejado, todos esos días sin mirar su sonrisa, la reverencio de mala gana y arrugo la nariz con cierto desagrado, detestaba tener que arrodillarse frente a ella y mostrarse dócil, cuando todo lo que ansiaba era estrecharla contra su cuerpo para besarla con desesperación.

—La misión fue un éxito —chasqueo la lengua y fijo la vista en el suelo

—Muy bien Aspros —Shion suspiro aliviado —¿Y? —enarco una ceja cuando miro a Teneo algo nervioso

—Nada —Aspros suspiro —Bueno algo, nada de lo que puedas temer, supongo —se levanto de manera solemne —Durante la misión —rodó los ojos fastidiado de tener que contar la historia —Encontramos a una sobreviviente —bufo —Teneo —miro al susodicho con cierto reproche —Dijo que debíamos traerla a un a pesar de que yo era el superior al mando, ese mocoso imbecil no sabe hacer otra cosa más que…

—Aspros —Shion lo hizo callar —No son necesarios los insultos

—Como sea carnero —espeto con sarcasmo —Como iba diciendo, encontramos una sobreviviente, se llama Chris y fue idea del toro idiota traerla

—¡Estaba herida señor Aspros! —Teneo se defendió

—Carajo que no me digas señor me hace sentir un anciano decrepito —Aspros le dedico una de esas miradas aterradoras que eran capaces de congelar el mismo infierno —Soy Aspros, toro idiota

—Teneo, Aspros ya basta están frente a nuestra diosa parecen un par de niños —el patriarca los reprendió y ambos caballeros guardaron silencio —Y bien dime Aspros ¿Qué tiene de malo traer a una muchacha mal herida?

—Que esa "muchacha" es una ex espectro —revelo con obviedad y Shion casi se levanto de forma violenta de su lugar para reprender a Teneo —Le dije que la dejáramos a su suerte

—Patriarca —Teneo se arrodillo —Diosa Athena, mi maestro Aldebaran, me enseño que cualquiera puede redimirse, incluso el señor Aspros lo hizo —aquello ultimo apenas lo mascullo pero fue lo suficientemente claro como para que géminis lo escuchara

—Mira pedazo de mierda, hay una gran diferencia entre esa escoria de espectro y yo —recrimino de forma violenta y Shion no sabía que hacer hasta que el sonido del báculo de Athena chocando contra el suelo los hizo reaccionar

—¡Suficiente! —Sasha frunció el ceño —Ya he escuchado suficiente, Teneo —suavizo la voz con el caballero de Tauro —Comprendo lo que has dicho perfectamente —una sonrisa nostálgica le delineo los labios —Preséntenla ante mi

—Pero Athena —dijeron Shion y Aspros al unísono

—Nada de peros —su voz firme los resigno —Esa muchacha también merece redención, tratare de hablar con ella

—No voy a dejarte sola con ella Sasha —Aspros fue claro y directo sin importar nada más, le preocupaba Sasha… aun que no lo admitiera —Ella no es capaz de controlar su cosmos, puede… —suspiro —Haz lo que quieras mocosa

Sasha se ruborizo al ver su preocupación, nuevamente había perdido el control calculado de sus palabras y la llamaba por su nombre, y no como Athena.

—Agradezco tu preocupación Aspros, pero creo que… Shion y yo deberíamos hablar con ella

Impotencia, esa era la palabra para describir lo que Géminis sentía en ese momento, necesitaba protegerla pero, esa maldita barrera de diosa, se lo impedía, chasqueo la lengua molesto y camino hacia la salida.

—Como sea —apretó los puños —Chris no es más que eso, una traidora, jamás será capaz de redimirse —lo ultimo lo dijo más a su persona que hacia la desconocida mujer

Pequeña, menuda, rubia de ojos azules, semblante tímido como un pequeño ratón acorralado, así era Chris, Sasha tuvo simpatía por ella en cuanto la miro, no parecía ser un espectro, solo una simple muchacha con mala suerte.

—¿Conoces a Aspros? —sus labios temblaron con la revelación

—Si, lo conocí antes de la guerra santa, cuando aun era un caballero de sus filas —no tuvo el valor de ver a la diosa a la cara y se encogió sobre la mullida silla

Sasha no dijo nada, la historia se reducía a Aspros rescatándola en el pasado, y rescatándola nuevamente, sintió incomodidad en su pecho, pero aun así tomo las cosas de manera madura, una sonrisa sincera y su consentimiento de que la ex espectro se quedara a residir un tiempo en el Santuario mientras se recuperaba de las heridas.

—No, no voy a tolerarlo —se escucho un estruendo severo

—Es la palabra de nuestra diosa y no tienes derecho a objetar nada Aspros de Géminis —Shion contestó con autoridad mientras se masajeaba las sienes —Si Athena lo ordena tú obedeces

—¡Claro! ¿Si Athena te pide que le atravieses la garganta con una jodida daga lo haces? Esto es estupido carnero

—Mide tu vocabulario soy el patriarca

—¡Me vale una puñetera mierda, esa mujer no puede quedarse aquí! —golpeo el suelo con el puño agrietándolo

—¿Hay algo más que deba saber Géminis? —Shion trato de ser razonable, no conocía bien a Aspros y eso era un problema, pero su carácter pacifista debía servir de algo

—Nada —murmuro —Solo —cerro los ojos —No confío en ella, y mi intuición nunca ha fallado, por nada fui candidato a ser patriarca —siseo con enojo —Tengo la mente fría y no metida en el culo de Libra

Shion abrió los ojos de forma abrupta pero antes de decir algo Aspros ya se había retirado.

La gente cambia, la gente miente, la gente solo piensa en si misma y nunca en los demás, claro que así siempre debía ser, ese era el orden natural de las cosas según el criterio de Aspros, suspiro pausadamente adentrándose en la seguridad de su templo, mientras se tumbaba en el piso retrancándose contra uno de los pilares, era patético que volviera a comportarse como cuando niño, encogiendo las piernas y abrazándose a ellas con fuerza, como un muro impenetrable.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pensé que aquí te encontraría

De entre las sombras, Chris se asomo mientras caminaba con cautela hasta Aspros

—¿Si sabes que puedo matarte? —enarco una ceja mientras se levantaba imponente

—Pero no lo harás —contestó

Suspiro resignado mientras hacia frente a la muchacha, sus miradas divagaron en una batalla cruenta, pero no retrocedieron, Aspros solo se limito a esperar alguna palabra de la mujer, su sola presencia le incomodaba, el trato fue hostil, Chris rápidamente se percato del rechazo de Aspros y se elogio de hombros. Escondida entre las columnas, Liesse trataba de saber que era lo que la "intrusa" quería de Aspros.

_«Le delineo el mentón con la yema de los dedos aun ensangrentados, una sonrisa socarrona pero blanda, Chris se estremeció mientras sostenía la mano de Aspros sobre su mejilla, el calor que nunca sintió de nadie ahora lo sentía directamente de ese hombre que le había dado la determinación de seguir adelante. Suspiro agradecida y eventualmente se separaron._

_El adiós, supusieron antes de cada quien continuar su camino, sin embargo… lo que nadie vio, lo que nadie supo, cuando ella detuvo su paso y corrió hasta Aspros para abrazarle por la espalda, el caballero se quedo estático antes de girarse con cautela para corresponder a la muestra de afecto, sus miradas se encontraron, y con calido beso fue depositado en un roce apenas perceptible para ambos, pero significativo para Chris._

—_Recuerda que solo tú puedes elegir tu camino —susurro cerca de sus labios_

_Y de esa manera, Aspros regreso al Santuario.»_

—¿Qué necesitas?

—A ti —la muchacha apretó los puños y desvío la mirada avergonzada —Aspros yo…

—Tch —la callo con un gesto violento de su mano —No vuelvas a decir una estupidez así —la miro con rencor

—Creí que habías muerto —la jovencita estaba por romper en llanto —Tú eres lo único que me queda

—No seas ridícula, tú y yo no tenemos nada

—Aspros por favor —se abrazo a si misma mientras ahogaba el sollozo en su garganta —No tengo a donde ir

—Ese no es mi puñetero problema

Se encogió de hombros, el acervo sabor de tener cerca al espectro lo hizo dudar sobre su verdadera naturaleza, Chris se quedo en silencio, asolada por la actitud acerada de Géminis que le dio la espalda, y Liesse se trago el dolor de saber que en la vida de Aspros había alguien más.

Otro mes y en el agua se diluía el liquido carmín que emanaba de manera febril de entre sus piernas, suspiro perdiendo la cuenta de las veces que lo hizo, se hundió más en el candor del agua que la limpiaba, mientras las gotas caían esporádicamente, causando un paulatino sonido, cerro los ojos y solo vio la figura de Aspros, necesitaba hablar con él, pero el problema era saber de que manera acercarse a alguien que colocaba gigantes muros emocionales entre ellos para evitar cualquier confrontación. Jugo con su cabello entre sus dedos mientras volvía a meditar sobre las acciones a tomar para con Géminis, pero sobre todo, reflexiono sobre la presencia de Chris en el santuario, la incomodaba verla tan cercana al caballero, aun que este se mostrara tajante.

Cuando escucho el llamado de Liesse para salir de la tina, dejo que su cuerpo actuara mientras su mente aun trabajaba en sus conjeturas respecto a las nuevas emociones que la embargaban. Otro día que compartir con Aspros, y él nuevamente buscaba evitarla entre ávidas lecturas y pretextos vagos, pero esa tarde, no estaría absorto de tener que enfrentarse con la diosa de la guerra. La encontró sentada sobre el sofá de la pequeña sala de estar en el templo de géminis, los ojos glaucos fijos sobre un libro y los labios sellados en una hermética mueca de serenidad, el sonido de sus pasos metálicos la llamó y Sasha dejo el libro a un costado levantándose de su lugar para recibirlo, para enfrentarlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —interrogo austero

—Necesito hablar contigo —su respuesta fue directa y clara, a veces Sasha podía ser intimidante si se lo proponía

—¿Sobre?

—Me has estado evitando —soltó de manera directa

—No me jodas mocosa —bufo ocultando su sorpresa —¿Evitarte? —dijo con cinismo

—Si —Sasha comenzó a desesperarse por la actitud tan cínica de Aspros

—Vamos a dejar dos cosas bien claras —Aspros inquirió con tono parco —La primera no sé por qué crees que te he estado evitando, pero no soy tu nana, mucho menos tu criada para ir detrás de ti cada vez que chasquees los dedos —Sasha sintió una punzada en el pecho y se mordió el labio inferior —Segundo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, que ir detrás de una adolescente, por los dioses, eres Athena, deberías preocuparte por la paz mundial o cualquiera de esas cagadas

—¿Entonces… para ti no significo nada ese beso? —sus ojos comenzaron a arder por la imperiosa necesidad de querer llorar, pero no se lo podía permitir, no de esa manera

Aspros se quedo sin aliento, sus pupilas se contrajeron y se sintió miserable, era extraño como una mocosa como Sasha podía sacar lo peor de él y al mismo tiempo hacerlo sentir un total canalla, pero ya no podía tragarse sus palabras, suspiro y entrecerró los ojos, desviando la vista de esa escena conmovedora, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sasha tenía que sacar a relucir ese tema?, quedaron en olvidarlo, en jamás tocarlo, pero allí estaba esa niña que era capaz de provocar los más profundos sentimientos en él, de hacer que todo su infierno se redujera a solo vestigios, y creer, por una vez en su vida, que podía ser amado. Suspiro profundo antes de poder mirarla, sostenerle ahora la mirada le era más complicado, pero no podía seguir huyendo de toda esa odisea de emociones que la pequeña diosa le provocaba. Si tan solo no fuera Athena, si tan solo fuera una muchacha normal…

—Eso es distinto —mascullo temeroso de si mismo —Eres una diosa —revelo con tanto temor de ser escuchado por Zeus y fulminado de un rayo

—Así que es por eso…

—No es solo eso —hablo cansado —Esto esta mal, lo que yo siento, lo que tú sientes esta mal, no tiene lógica

—La tiene, me quieres, te quiero, nos besamos porque la gente que se besa se ama —argumento con su pequeña lógica de cómo era que funcionaba el mundo ante sus ojos

—Eres mi diosa, eres Athena, tu deber es con el mundo, no puedes entregarte a una sola persona… —duro y conciso, trato de persuadirla —Debo morir por tu causa, entregar mi vida como otras ochentisiete personas, que esperan el mismo amor reciproco de ti —se trago las ganas de mandar todo al carajo —Olvidate de que eso paso, no eres una humana —reprocho con rudeza

Y el corazón de Sasha se contrajo dentro de su pequeño pecho, no había prejuicios sociales, no había barreras, únicamente el hecho de que ella fuera una deidad que debía entregarse únicamente a la causa de proteger a los humanos, guardo silencio tratando de entender la facilidad con la que el destino jugaba incluso con los dioses, porque hasta ellos estaban sometidos a la voluntad de fuerzas más allá de lo entendible, porque ella no dejaría de ser una diosa y él no dejaría de ser su caballero, y esa unión era tan prohibida como tentadora. Se quedaron en un silencio que perduro por varios minutos, antes de que Aspros tuviera el valor de acercarse para acariciar la mejilla de la pequeña con el dorso de su mano izquierda, le dedico la más tierna de sus miradas, aquellas de las que solo Defteros había degustado, quiso ser libre para poder llevarla al infinito, deseo con todas sus fuerzas estrujarla contra él para fundirse y quedarse así por la eternidad pero… miro el Santuario, su armadura, la imponente belleza divina, lamentándose por su realidad.

—Lo siento —trato de ahogar la voz pero aquello solo escapo de él —Lo siento —reitero con la mano temblorosa sin querer despegarla del calido tacto

—Aspros —susurro su nombre como una plegaría

Se despidieron, sin querer despedirse, sus ojos se cruzaron por última vez antes de que ella se diera la media vuelta para marcharse, sus piernas temblaron mientras abandonaban toda esperanza de ser amada como una simple mortal, y se odio a si misma, odiaba ser Athena…

La luna cayo tranquila, los inviernos Griegos eran tan salvajes como sus veranos, el candor de las crepitantes chimeneas en las cabañas aledañas al santuario calentaba no solo los cuerpos de todos aquellos que peleaban por la misma causa, sus corazones también se regocijaban con el trémulo calor, excepto para Aspros que solo se mantenía con la vista centrada en el amplio firmamento, pensando en nada más que su rechazo a Sasha, trato de dormir, pero el sueño simplemente no lo abrazo, ni siquiera sabiéndose un traidor, había sufrido ese insomnio. Descanso sus cansados parpados manteniendo sus sentidos alerta, hasta que algo lo hizo levantarse de manera inmediata.

Un cosmos, uno lo suficientemente grande para hacer estremecer a cada persona residente del Santuario, sintió un escalofrío que le calo hasta los huesos ¿Quién era capaz de cruzar las doce casas sin que él siquiera lo notara? No, peor aun ¿Quién era capaz de moverse hasta la sala del patriarca sin resentir la barrera de Athena?, dejo de pensar en trivialidades y emprendió el camino en dirección a donde el intruso. Lo único que en ese momento cruzo por su mente fue Sasha.

—Atenea —llamó una voz desde la estatua erguida en su honor

La niña se paralizo a escucharlo, teniendo vagos recuerdos, memorias difusas provenientes de su cosmos divino, el cuerpo se le helo al instante, retrocedió un par de pasos, estaba expuesta y en soledad, el frío le calo los huesos y vanamente su cosmos hizo algo contra eso.

—Tú… —sus labios tremolaron articulando una voz queda

—Mi amada Atenea ¿así es como me recibes? —interrogo fijando unos ojos negros intensos en la figura menuda de Sasha

Sasha retrocedió dos pasos antes de que, la presencia la engullera de manera asfixiante, sosteniendo el largo cuello con una presión que la descoloco, los ojos verdes perdían el brillo a su vez que el rostro de horror se apoderaba de ella, una sonrisa siniestra que se vio interrumpida por el cosmos dorado que abrazo el terreno con fulgor intenso.

—¡Suéltala! —la voz del Patriarca resonó con furia al ver envuelta a la diosa entre las manos del intruso

Athena cayó pesadamente al piso, mientras tosía y trataba de recuperar oxigeno, mirando al piso, las marcas eran tan reales como la figura que se presento finalmente, deshaciéndose de la gruesa capa que le envolvía.

—Diomedes —Athena apretó los puños

—Parece que aun me recuerdas mi amada —espeto el hombre con cinismo

Se descubrió finalmente, un gallardo hombre joven de facciones duras pero encantadoras, ojos de un color azul marino profundo que asemejaba el salvajismo del mar, melena negra ondulada, piel blanca y cuerpo atlético, vestido con una armadura de color marfil similar a la del Pegaso divino, un hombre simplemente tan perfecto como imponente, que sonrío de manera dulce ante la muchacha que estaba horrorizada.

—Señorita Athena ¿Lo conoce? —Shion se admiro ante la manera en la que Sasha se había dirigido al desconocido

—Algo así —susurro la deidad

—¿Algo así? —arrugo el entrecejo —Atenea, mi amada Atenea, he regresado a que cumplas tu promesa de desposarte a mi ¿Ya no lo recuerdas? —la miro indignado

—No sé de que me hablas —Sasha se levanto con firmeza y lo desafío con el fulgor de sus esmeraldas

—¿Ya no recuerdas haberme prometido ser mi mujer cuando el Pegaso divino pereciera en la guerra santa y tú sobrevivieras? —revelo el hombre

Sasha se quedo estática, mientras memorias regresaban a ella, memorias de una vida pasada en la que ella se veía envuelta en los fuertes brazos del noble héroe de Argos, sus ojos se descolocaron y negó repetidas veces los vestigios de un distante pasado que se remontaba hasta la época en la que Atenea usaba su cuerpo divino, antes de reencarnar, se mordió el labio furibunda y se trago cada palabra que pudiera desmentir tal revelación.

—No —hablo en tono seco —No puedo cumplir dicha promesa —finalizo con pugna

No podía entregarse a un hombre del que apenas conocía el rostro y unos cuantos recuerdos del pasado, porque ella era Sasha, y así ella fuera el contenedor de Atenea, esta, no tenía el derecho de demandar sobre ella, aun que por dentro, su cosmos se agitara con vehemencia. Diomedes encolerizo pero no mostró nada en su rostro apacible, suspiro indignado, y luego dedico una suave mueca a la diosa a la que trato de acercarse, recibiendo solo su rechazo, haciéndolo enojar más, quizá estaba confundida, tal vez necesitaba tiempo, pero él no podía esperar, la necesitaba con candor enfermizo.

—¿Un dios que rompe su promesa? Eso es una blasfemia Atenea —le recrimino

—Los humanos no tenemos derecho a contradecir la voluntad de los dioses —interrumpió Shion en la disputa

—Atenea me hizo una promesa, y no puede quebrarla —puntualizo comenzando a perder los estribos —Cedí mi lugar a Pegaso para que ella ganara la guerra santa, me trague el enojo cuando salio victorioso a costa de asesinar a tu cuerpo original, y aun así permanecí fiel al amor que nos profesamos, no puedes fallarme Atenea

El escenario se torno confuso de un momento a otro cuando múltiples galaxias se presentaron en un espectáculo vistoso e imponente, un cosmos poderoso y abrasador lleno el escenario dejando visible únicamente la estatua de Atenea, mientras un portal dimensional de abría y de este se presentaba la armadura dorada de Géminis con su portador, Aspros… y tras de él, Teneo, ambos con un rostro poco amigable. Géminis busco rápidamente a Sasha y un alivio en su pecho se hizo presente, su estoicismo parco permaneció inmutable.

—Los dioses hacen y deshacen a su antojo, no quieras sentirte afortunado por recibir dulces palabras de los labios de Athena —la profunda voz de Aspros relajo a Sasha —Si ella quiere cumplirá lo dicho y si no ve a entregarle el culo a Afrodita —su rostro no cambio en ningún momento, pero el tono de agrio sarcasmo casi hizo reír a Shion que se recompuso firme

—¿Quién eres tú, blasfemo? —Diomedes miro con rencor a Aspros, algo en él le desagradaba

—Me conocen de muchas maneras —suspiro —Que me da demasiada flojera enumerar así que dejémoslo en Aspros de Géminis

—Tus caballeros se han vuelto descorteces y demasiado bocones mi amada —se dirigió a Sasha de manera suave y Aspros rápidamente reacciono

—Déjame adivinar, un resentido de mierda que probablemente va desesperado buscando desvirgar a una deidad virgen —bufo con acidez y una sonrisa ladina —Deja de ser tan patético

—Una descortesía más caballero y no me importa que seas uno de los doce protectores de mi amada Atenea, te enviare al infierno —amenazo Diomedes pero Aspros soltó una carcajada

—Ya lo conozco, así que dejemos las cartas bien claras sobre la mesa —el cosmos de Aspros hizo estremecer el suelo y sus ojos fueron como dos agujas punzantes y dolientes —Deja en paz a la mocosa y al Santuario y no te regresare a casa con el culo partido en dos,

Diomedes no se quedo atrás, e igualmente elevo su cosmos, el choque de ambos hicieron asustar a Sasha que no sabía que hacer, si esos dos colosos se atrevían a chocar poderes en ese momento, probablemente ninguno de los dos saldría bien librado, una parte de ella deseaba que Aspros no saliera lastimado, pero por otro lado, también se preocupaba por Diomedes, su cuerpo tembló casi de manera violenta antes de interponerse en el epicentro de la confrontación de egos.

—¡Ya basta! —sus ojos llorosos contuvieron la furia desbordante de ambos hombres

—¡Señorita Athena! —Shion quiso correr a ella pero con una mirada le advirtió

—Mocosa idiota —escupió Aspros

—Por favor, no quiero que ninguno de los dos salga lastimado —aclaro Sasha y a Diomedes se le iluminaron los ojos —Aspros tú eres mi caballero y te amo —Aspros sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal —Señor Diomedes, tampoco quiero que le pase nada —agacho la mirada

—Te falto el también te amo —Aspros hizo gala de su cinismo y un gesto de obviedad burlesca —Lo escuche todo mocosa, así que no quieras jodernos a todos, solo decide de una puñetera vez lo que quieres, el gran héroe —puntualizo burdo —Quiere que le sea cumplida su promesa, tú decides si hacerlo o no, vamos el mocoso idiota de Tenma esta muerto

—Aspros silencio —Shion intento hacerlo callar

Aspros no podía contenerse, eran demasiadas palabras atoradas en su garganta, demasiada presión para el momento, un día había besado a la niña, al siguiente se trataban como dos extraños y ahora un desconocido que lo exasperaba con solo mirarlo, pretendía desposarla, su mundo colapsaba en un mar de pensamientos erráticos y descolocados a los que buscaba una solución, lo que lo acarreaba hasta un limite en el que sus palabras comenzarían a ser hirientes, Aspros no media limites a la hora de desembocar su sentir.

—No permitiré que le faltes al respeto —Diomedes perdió los estribos pero Sasha se interpuso nuevamente en el camino

—Como si estrangularla fuera lanzarle rosas a sus pies —hablo con sarcasmo

Diomedes se contuvo ante la devastadora verdad, había actuado mal, por instinto y enojo de saber que Atenea no había ido a su encuentro tras haber sobrevivido a la guerra santa, y sin embargo, cuando se encontró con sus hermosos ojos verdes, todo el amor que le profesaba regreso a él, suspiro y acerco su mano a la mejilla calida de la diosa que se estremeció ante el tacto. Aspros rabio por dentro pero su rostro aburrido y despreocupado estuvo medido y bien fingido, suspirando de forma sonora.

—¿Vendrás conmigo mi amada Atenea? —susurro con dulces palabras

—Shion tú eres el patriarca, mueve el culo y haz algo —Aspros forzó las palabras

El Patriarca no hizo nada, era demasiado joven, demasiado inexperto para saber cómo actuar en ese momento, hasta ese punto, el único en interferir había sido Aspros, y la única en resolver una posible batalla devastadora había sido Athena, por momentos se sintió solo como un lastre incapaz de poder hacer algo.

Sasha negó, nuevamente su cosmos se agito dentro de su cuerpo queriendo dejar salir a la diosa para entregarse a su promesa, pero la humana se mantuvo a raya con su fuerza de voluntad, desafiando a Atenea, retrocedió y Diomedes frunció el ceño y pliso los labios ante el acto de la joven diosa, Aspros formo una sonrisa de victoria en sus labios y se cruzo de brazos.

—Lo siento, no puedo —suspiro

—Tu cuerpo retrocede pero tu cosmos dice lo contrario —aclaro Diomedes —Tu cosmos me dejo entrar a tu Santuario, me dio permiso, ansiaba verme ¿Por qué dudas mi amada Atenea? —preguntó curioso ansioso de saber

—No lo sé —susurro la niña —Por favor señor Diomedes retírese —suplico queriendo romper en llanto al sentirse abrumada por su parte divina

—Mi amada Atenea, sufres porque tu contenedor no te permite expresarte pero puedo aliviar ese dolor

Antes de decir nada, Diomedes saco de entre su armadura, una daga dorada que apuntaba al cuello de Sasha, la muchacha se quedo aterrada ante la imagen mientras él mostraba una siniestra y dulce sonrisa… planeaba despertar la divinidad de Atenea para entregarle en totalidad el cuerpo mortal, Shion se alarmo y encendió su cosmos, Aspros enfureció ante la osadía y se movió hasta Diomedes colocándose en una posición bastante conocida, preparaba una explosión de galaxias devastadora, junto a Teneo que se preparaba para liberar una poderosa nova titánica.

—Tócale un solo cabello a la mocosa de mierda, y juro por Chronos que hare que el cerbero te sodomice en el flejetonte —amenazo Aspros

—Diomedes —Sasha sintió que desfallecía en ese momento

—Atenea, prometo que pronto acabara —enterneció la mirada y se preparo para atravesar el objeto en el inmaculado cuello —Solo dolerá unos segundos amada mía

—¡Aspros! —vocifero la niña cuando Diomedes tomo impulso para clavar la daga

El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante, Aspros debía reaccionar de manera sobrehumana, su corazón se contrajo y cada músculo de su cuerpo fue inyectado con adrenalina, sus ojos estaban por contemplar una escena horrorosa. Shion se sintió impotente, quedándose estático, y Teneo abrió los ojos aterrado, Diomedes estaba por asesinar a Sasha para despertar la divinidad de Atenea.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

* * *

><p>A estas alturas seguro se preguntan ¿Quién chingados es Diomedes?<p>

Bueno no quería implementar Oc's en la trama pero fue una sugerencia de una amiga y lectora que me dijo que necesitaba una contra parte masculina, ya que la femenina es Chris (del Gaiden de Aspros) para hacer que los protas tengan dolores insufribles de cabeza xD Y bueno, se me ocurrió que fuera Diomedes, el héroe griego que con ayuda de Atenea logro herir a Ares, me pareció que podría estar acorde dentro de la trama, ya que la diosa le dio su favor.

En el siguiente capie veremos más de ShionxDohko porque no les he dado el protagonismo que merecen u_u así que Lectoras fujoshis en la siguiente entrega se van a agasajar.

Y pues nada, creo que eso es todo por el momento. SI YO también amo el vocabulario de Aspros xD


	5. Chapter 5

¡**A**ctualización! Justo a la semana jaja, pues bien, creo que hoy veremos algunas facetas de Athena bastante extremas, pero bueno espero que les guste este capitulo.

**A**quí cerramos el primer Arco de esta historia, es decir, la parte en la que los protagonistas se enamoran, ahora pasaremos a la parte en la que deben enfrentarse a todo lo que su amor trae consigo, sinsabores, alegrías, lagrimas, drama, much drama.

**C**omo siempre, muchisimas gracias a todos mis lectores, y a quienes me dejan su calido review, saben que los amo y que escribo por y para ustedes.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de TLC no me pertenecen, todos son obra de Shiori Teshirogi y de Kurucanonico

**Advertencia: **Este capitulo me quedo irremediablemente cursi, por favor no mueran de diabetes xD

Sin más, disfruta de la lectura y sabes que siempre eres bienvenido a dejar tu comentario

_Abaddon Dewitt_

* * *

><p><strong>Promesas Rotas Parte II<strong>

* * *

><p>Un río carmesí tibio recorrió sus clavículas, el terror acumulado en su sistema se desplazo hasta su garganta haciéndola gemir, mientras las lagrimas se desprendían de sus ojos, no hubo momento para razonar, solo actuar por instinto, sintió unos calidos brazos que la estrujaron quitándole el oxigeno que busco rápidamente a bocanadas, los labios resecos por el susto y toda su piel erizada, la muerte había estado rozándole la nuca y no le había temido tanto como esa noche, en la que todo se volvía oscuro antes de que la luz envuelta en dorado la regresara a la realidad.<p>

_El escudo de la armadura de libra salía disparado impactando contra la muñeca de Diomedes segundos antes de que este clavara la daga en la garganta de Sasha, la niña apenas alcanzo a divisar los brazos que la sostenían con fuerza y de manera dolorosa, sacándola del rango de visión de Diomedes, aun que no salvándola de una dolorosa laceración que se extendía desde el cuello hasta la clavícula derecha. _

Sin esperar lo que venía, Aspros arranco un trozo de su capa para presionar sobre la escocida herida que provocaba una mueca de inenarrable dolor en Sasha, su menudo cuerpo, que entre espasmos y un hipo provocado por el llanto, la hizo ver como una indefensa niña, Géminis la envolvió en brazos, protector y fiero, defendiéndola con su vida, no quería volver a ver una escena de esa índole jamás, y así fuera el mismísimo Zeus que se atreviera a lastimarla, lo hundiría en el más aterrador de los dolores. Sus cobaltos miraron con súbito rencor a Diomedes, haciendo estremecer a los presentes, mientras Dohko se presentaba serio y determinado a combatir, a quien se atreviera a lastimar a su diosa, Shion amplio su rango de visión y entre abrió los labios, Libra estaba allí, y de cierta manera se sintió aliviado.

—¿Cómo te atreves a levantar tu mano contra la señorita Athena? —Dohko frunció el entrecejo

—No, ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir de esa manera caballero? —contraataco Diomedes en tono demandante

Aspros permaneció aferrándose a Sasha, y ella se sintió segura, relajo su cuerpo y suspiro aliviada, en los brazos de ese hombre, todo era una seguridad inquebrantable, recuperando su temple.

—Somos cuatro caballeros dorados contra ti Diomedes, retírate —nuevamente Dohko inquirió ahora amenazante, mientras su cosmos se desenvolvía

—Regresare por ella —amenazo

—Atrévete —Aspros lo desafío incorporándose suavemente sin perturbar a Sasha, aforrándola aun más a su pecho

Diomedes desprendió una cegadora luz, y por instinto Géminis giro sobre sus talones para envolver mejor a Sasha, no le importaba recibir un ataque por la espalda solo para asegurarla, pero el hombre solo se desvaneció, nuevamente todo era calma para el Santuario y Aspros no duro más tiempo antes de soltarla y liberar una serie de improperios, producto de la impotencia.

—Perfecto, un Santuario en ruinas y cuatro idiotas que no hicimos nada —ironizo géminis

El silencio fue incomodo, solo podían mirarse unos a otros y Sasha suspiro.

Luego del accidente con Diomedes, la seguridad del Santuario se redoblo, aun que según sus palabras, la misma Athena lo había dejado entrar, de cualquier manera debían estar alerta, aun así lo más raro era tener a Dohko de regreso por algunos días en el Santuario, Shion se sentía nervioso, pero sobre todo ansioso por tener algunos minutos a solas con Libra, si bien debía atender sus labores, peor aun era organizar algunos torneos entre los jóvenes aspirantes para devolver el lugar a como lo era antes, aunado a la presión que Diomedes había ejercido, no hubo tiempo para encontrarse con él.

Camino entre los largos pasillos antes de que una mano lo jalara con fuerza a una de las habitaciones de la sala patriarcal, Shion casi grito pero nuevamente una mano le cubría la boca, finalmente entre la penumbra, se encontró con una sonrisa amplia y picara, Dohko se las había arreglado para adentrarse en ese lugar. Se miraron fijamente por largos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, y la sonrisa de Shion fue como la de un adolescente, Dohko suspiro y acto seguido lo abrazo con fuerza, luego de tantos meses, al fin sentía el calor del carnero.

—Te extrañe —dijo quedo pero firme

—No más que yo —susurro con un nudo en la garganta

Los ojos purpura de Shion otra vez se encontraron con los avellana de Dohko, se tomaron de la mano y se sentaron sobre el piso de mármol, aun a oscuras como si se tratara de una travesura infantil, suaves risas y algarabía en sus corazones, todo quedaba en segundo plano cuando estaban juntos.

—Me siento un idiota —dijo al fin Shion

—Supongo que no ha sido fácil —espeto Dohko con un suspiro y la mirada acongojada

—La verdad… —se quedo dubitativo —No, no lo ha sido, sabes, me siento un inútil —comenzó a quejarse, liberando las frustraciones acumuladas desde que fuera nombrado patriarca

—¿Aspros te ha dicho algo?

—No, no es Aspros —aclaro rápidamente con un movimiento de manos —Dohko ¿A quién quiero engañar? —exhalo —Apenas hace unos meses estabamos en medio de una guerra santa, y ahora… ahora soy el patriarca antes de cumplir la veintena

—Oh vamos ¿Preferías que Aspros tomara el puesto? —Dohko se burlo —No me lo imagino de patriarca ¡Hey tú pedazo de mierda ven aquí! —trato de imitar la voz gruesa de Aspros y Shion soltó una sonora carcajada que de inmediato ahogo por el temor de ser descubiertos —Muy bien mocosos su misión es ir a patearle el culo a esos mal nacidos

—Si, si, ya entendí —con un ademán detuvo las imitaciones de Dohko —Bien, si lo colocas de esa manera Aspros no es exactamente el mejor candidato, a veces se comporta como un niño

—Casi nos deja por diez años —el chino enarco una ceja —Y eso es bastante irónico —bufo —Pero no te secuestre por eso —inflo suavemente las mejillas y se cruzo de brazos —Te traje aquí por otra cosa

Shion se sonrojo, quiso hablar pero las palabras no salieron, Dohko se abalanzo contra Shion tumbándolo sobre el piso, dejando que su larga cabellera oliva quedara como ríos que se extendían por el inmaculado piso, un arrebol le lleno el sistema dejando que sus mejillas tomaran un rubor suave, respiraciones paulatinas y poco a poco las amatistas se cerraron inhalando el aroma a sándalo y bosque tan característico de libra, se abrazaron por un largo rato sin decir nada, únicamente sintiendo el calor mutuo, con Dohko allí, Shion no se sentía solo.

Estaba desaforado, el solo pensar que Diomedes pudo haberle arrebatado la vida, fue algo que despertó en Aspros, el instinto más primitivo de asesinar a sangre fría, cual depredador, miro por quinta vez la herida de Sasha que se extendía desde el cuello hasta su clavícula, y maldijo, la niña se percato de la insistente mirada de Aspros sobre ella, el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa, era obvio que no se encontraba en el mejor de los estados.

Sintió un ovillo en su vientre cuando Géminis se levanto impaciente de su silla y camino hasta ella, acercando descaradamente sus dedos a donde la herida surcaba su piel, cubierta por vendas y una extraña mezcla de hierbas que Liesse había preparado, las yemas apenas rozaron la tela con una delicadeza tal, que estremeció a Sasha, conteniendo su respiración.

—¿Duele? —preguntó mirando detenidamente las vendas

—Un poco —susurro

Los dígitos pronto pasaron a ser la palma entera que acariciaba ahora el hombro desnudo de la niña, la piel tibia en la que navego por minutos lo hizo temblar asustado, confundido, aflojando todo su sentido de moral en cuanto a respetar a la diosa se trataba, porque para Aspros, Sasha había dejado de ser una diosa, desde el momento en que se atrevió a posar sus labios sobre ella, ahora solo podía ver la figura de una mujer que tambaleaba en sus cavilaciones cuando él estaba cerca, aun no comprendía del todo el sentir de la diosa que se suponía debía proteger.

Entonces cayo en cuenta, Aspros no protegía a Athena, Aspros protegía a Sasha, aun que aquello fuera demasiado irreal para ambos, aun que fuera el más ruin de las ofensas contra los dioses, Aspros de Géminis daba su vida por la humana, y no por la diosa. Las manos le sudaron y su corazón latió vertiginoso dentro de su caja torácica, se sintió un infante asustado que temía descubrir que en efecto, amaba con cada una de sus letras a la mocosa, necesitaba saber qué hacer, y en ese momento rogó por una señal divina, o al menos que Defteros siguiera vivo para decirle que era un maldito pederasta, entonces las calidas manos de Sasha envolvieron la de Aspros, no quería dejar de sentir su tacto.

Lo sentía tan suyo como el aire que respiraba, poco importaba el tremolar de su cuerpo lleno de incertidumbre ante ese nuevo sentimiento, ni siquiera si Atenea la castigaba en el más profundo de los infiernos, para ese instante, solo necesitaba a Aspros, saber que el correspondía a ese pecado. Acorto las distancias y dejo que su tibio aliento chocara contra los labios de Aspros que se tenso totalmente.

—Esto esta mal —dijo el caballero que luchaba contra su propio instinto

—Yo te quiero —le dijo en suaves palabras que lo estremecieron

—Basta… —suplico temeroso —¿Sabes lo que me estas diciendo?

—Sí, lo sé —aclaro la muchacha —No soy una niña Aspros mírame —demando con firmeza y Aspros levanto al fin la mirada para observar la determinación de sus esmeraldas

—¿Esperas que te pida que seas mi mujer y desaparezcamos del mundo así como así? —espeto con lamento y un dejo de rencor contra la naturaleza de sus vidas, Sasha se encogió de hombros antes de contestar

—Nunca pedí ser una diosa, y tú nunca pediste ser un caballero, pero eso no implica que deje de quererte —aclaro apagando la luz de sus orbes glaucos

—¿Y Tenma? —interrogó indignado, casi insultado —Diomedes —agrego con un pesar doloroso

—Tenma era un hermano para mi —se excuso con franqueza —Y Diomedes, ¡por Zeus! Ese hombre esta loco, si Atenea le prometió algo cuando aun poseía su cuerpo original, no implica que yo deba cumplirlo —el arrebol de sus palabras hizo que Aspros retrocediera un par de centímetros, Sasha suspiro ofuscada antes de volver a acortar su distancia con Aspros

—Esto es irreflexivo —Aspros volvió a retroceder —Es mi culpa

Antes de volver a decir palabras carentes de significado, los labios de Sasha buscaron los de él, aprisionándolo con vehemencia, Sasha no esperaba nada, únicamente ansiaba sentir a Aspros.

Y se desbarato, todo en él se desbarato «_esto esta mal» _su subconsciente grito pero poco a poco aquello solo se volvía un distante eco, conforme la lengua de la niña buscaba entrar en su boca, aquello era un control de similares, y Sasha lo entendió, al fin había encontrado el botón para controlar a Aspros, aun que aquello sonara egoísta y demandante, Aspros se despojo de sus pensamientos morales, dándole la bienvenida a un simple hombre con las necesidades básicas para satisfacer su deseo carnal y la necesidad de no sentirse solo.

Sus brazos la envolvieron con ahínco, y por primera vez, se atrevió a delinear las formas de Sasha, cada curvatura de su cuerpo, desde sus omoplatos hasta la zona lumbar, atreviéndose incluso a palpar los glúteos, embriagándose de ella de manera devastadora, quebrándolo y dejándolo a merced de sus más bajos instintos. Apretó la carne de sus largas piernas afianzando el agarre de manera desesperada, violenta, necesitada de ella. Sasha suspiro de puro placer apenas conocido, y enredo los brazos en el cuello de Aspros para tocar la piel expuesta, enredando los dedos en el cabello de la nuca del caballero, besos inexpertos que tomaban forma conforme el pasar del tiempo, respiraciones pesadas y lentas, cuerpos que se acaloraban y un sudor les perlo la frente.

La puerta se entreabrió sin que ellos siquiera lo notaran, Liesse ahogo un grito por temor a ser descubierta y hacer encolerizar a Aspros, o peor aun, que Shion los descubriera en ese momento por su inoportuno, la muchacha solo se mareo sintiendo unas intensas nauseas, su idea había sido errónea todo ese tiempo, no era Chris la mujer que pensó, Aspros deseaba, era la misma Athena, su señora, la niña que había visto crecer, y ella no rechazaba al caballero, al contrario, se aferraba con vehemencia al intenso beso que se tornaba cada vez más salvaje, noto los labios morderse y el agarre apretarse, las lagrimas salieron como si nada y cerro la puerta antes de salir huyendo de la cruda realidad que la había avasallado.

Las vendas se aflojaron deslizándose hasta el piso, el escozor de la herida no importo para el grado en el que Aspros, pasaba de los labios a su cuello, su saliva dejaba ardientes marcas rojizas en la tersa piel, y luego saboreo la sápida hendidura de colores rojos y púrpura en la clavícula femenina, estaba ambiento de ella, como nunca lo estuvo de otra mujer, la acaricio con soberbia, con férreo anhelo que la hizo gimotear, el vaho de sus labios choco calidamente contra la oreja de Aspros y una nueva corriente eléctrica le erizo la piel. La armadura cayo por piezas al piso solo en la parte del torso, necesitaba con exasperado deseo hacer que sus pieles friccionaran, Sasha miro ruborizada el amplio torso marcado y surcado de cicatrices varias, ganadas en cruentas batallas.

—¿Duelen? —ahora ella pregunto mientras las delineaba con los dígitos

—No —contestó cortante y seco, no necesitaba palabrería en ese momento, solo la necesitaba a ella

Los brazos ávidos de Aspros volvieron a envolverla, la estrecha cintura fue ceñida con esas manos capaces de arrebatar vidas sin el más mínimo remordimiento, y Sasha se sintió hambrienta de él, exploro con sus dedos cada zanja marcada por los músculos tensos de Aspros, desde el pectoral hasta los copiosos abdominales que le parecieron hermosos, encontrándose más abajo con los oblicuos, que apretó con suavidad, arrancándole un gemido profundo.

Todo aquello era alucinante para Aspros, que no repuso en su compostura, continuando con los besos deseosos de más y las caricias que le parecían insuficientes, finalmente se separaron, y por primera vez, Aspros dejo de ver a la infante, para encontrarse únicamente con la mujer, el busto en un vaivén seductor y los brazos enredados en su cuello, lo había hecho, había pasado la barrera de decencia que quedaba entre ambos, le acaricio el rostro con delicadeza sin despegar un segundo la mirada de las encantadores facciones ruborizadas.

—Eres condenadamente hermosa mocosa —dijo casi silente

—Tú eres hermoso —replicó Sasha

—¿Sabes que si Shion no me mata lo hará tu padre verdad? —una sonrisa ladina y un fugaz beso, Sasha se retorció de manera graciosa en sus brazos siendo acompañada por una risa aterciopelada

—No dejare que nada malo te pase —aseguro determinada a cumplir su promesa —Contigo, ya no me siento sola, me siento amada

Aspros se resigno, porque era lo único que le quedaba, se separo de ella para colocarse nuevamente la armadura, porque había un limite, y Aspros era un caballero en todo el sentido de la palabra, no podía hacer de Sasha su mujer, cuando minutos atrás un loco había intentado matarla, eran demasiadas emociones, demasiado que pensar sobre lo que ahora acontecía, se acerco de nuevo a ella para darle un beso más, impregnándose de toda ella.

—Nadie puede saber sobre esto mocosa, al menos no hasta que sepa qué hacer —suspiro cansino

—Me conformare con eso por ahora —insinuó de manera coqueta y Aspros sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, si, Sasha había dejado de ser una niña

—Eres una mocosa mimada y exasperante —bufo con falsa molestia antes de retirarse —Aun que no me sorprende si fuiste criada por Sisifo

Sus corazones aun palpitaban con fuerza, Sasha estaba dispuesta a vivir del amor de Aspros así tuviera que pasar por encima de su deber divino, y Aspros, renunciaba a ser un caballero por Sasha, sus vidas se habían tornado turbulentas y totalmente dependientes de sus existencias, estaba mal, si, pero todo conllevaba a riesgos, consecuencias que tarde o temprano cobrarían su cuota, aquello era algo a lo que el caballero estaba por de más dispuesto a darle la cara.

Cuando Aspros estuvo por retirarse, miro de reojo a Shion y Dohko ensimismados en un abrazo que le hizo sentir un extraño calor en el pecho, el amor, mientras fuera no más que solo amor, valía entre los seres humanos, lo había aprendido de su gemelo y ahora lo vivía a lado de la que se suponía era su diosa, entonces si dos hombres disfrutan plenamente de ese sentimiento ¿Por qué el no podía experimentarlo con Sasha?, suspiro y apretó los nudillos, estaba dispuesto a hablar y confesar que estaría con ella, se lo diría a Shion y el debía aceptarlo. Pero antes necesitaba quitar del camino a Diomedes.

—Deberías estar trabajando carnero —espeto con fuerza y un carraspeo sonoro provocando que al patriarca casi le diera un infarto —Mocosos sentimentales —suspiro pasando de largo

Contrario a lo que ambos esperaban, Aspros fue totalmente manso, no dijo ningún comentario tenso, sarcástico o venenoso, algo extraño en su actitud, pero que ambos muchachos tomaron con calma, sin sospechar lo que realmente estaba pasando.

La mañana comenzaba a asomarse con calidos tonos rojizos en el cielo, permanecía dormida en la placida cama de su habitación, su respiración calma indicaba que todo estaba bien, su sueño pacifico era deleitado con el rostro de Aspros y esas palabras que la habían dejado embelesada, sin embargo, la oscuridad la acecho, lentamente la imagen del caballero se diluía como el agua entre sus dedos y el terror se apodero de ella.

—_¿Tienes miedo? —_se miro a si misma con los ojos de un color azul y tan helados como los polos

—_¿Dónde esta Aspros? —_preguntó temerosa mientras retrocedía

—_No puedes ir contra la voluntad de los dioses, solo eres un contenedor que debe obedecer al mandato de las deidades —_una voz fría que le helaba el cuerpo, Sasha se cubrió los oídos y retrocedió

—_¿Por qué? —_su delgada voz apenas escapo en un hilo

—_Porque eres mi contenedor, porque no puedes ir contra mi voluntad… eres una mortal —_anuncio y el dolor se hizo presente Sasha cayo al piso mientras la herida provocada por Diomedes ardía intensamente —_Tu deber era darle tu favor a Pegaso por sobre los demás para ganar la guerra,, tu deber es entregarte a Diomedes, tu debes es obedecerme como un perro_

Aquello ya lo había visto una vez, con Sisifo… entonces… si, así de cruel era la diosa, ahora descargaba su ira contra ella en el fondo de su subconsciente, mientras sentía cadenas que se aferraban a su piel haciéndola arder, dejando cicatrices que la descarnaban, para luego mirar a Aspros siendo atravesado por Nike, en manos de Atenea, y grito con todas sus fuerzas.

—_¡No, basta, basta, por favor basta! —_suplico —_¡Hare lo que sea pero no lo lastimes basta!_

Pero ella no se detuvo, encarno más el báculo en Aspros, dejando que su sangre se volviera un hirviente río que le llegaba hasta el cuello mientras él se hundía, y susurros espectrales la llamaban pecadora, la sonrisa de la diosa era retorcida, sus ojos emanaban locura y ansiedad casi enfermiza, Sasha trato de reincorporarse a pesar de las cadenas que la lastimaban, el llanto lastimero de su garganta se volvían solo murmullos mientras era envuelta en la oscuridad.

—_Sasha —_escucho la voz distante de Aspros y la busco con desesperación —_Tú eres Sasha —_la muchacha se movió adolorida y respiro agitada —_Mocosa, tú solo eres Sasha_

El dolor se disipaba conforme la voz de Aspros se volvía más clara, finalmente la luz comenzaba a emanar de un punto en el horizonte, el cual ella perseguía con devoción. —_Tú naciste de un vientre humano, tú solo eres Sasha _—fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de despertar de manera violenta, sudando y temblando de miedo mientras miraba con recelo a Nike depositada frente a ella en la pared.

Estaba en el Santuario, completa y normal, se levanto rápidamente para verse al espejo, seguía siendo ella, con la mirada de un color verde que pronto se cristalizaba, y el llanto salio de su garganta en un gemido doliente, los dioses eran crueles, miro sus brazos cubiertos con quemaduras en forma de cadenas, las mismas que la habían atormentado en sus pesadillas, había sido real, tan real y doloroso que la pena la ahogo, mientras las quemaduras se desvanecían sin dejar un rastro físico, pero si uno emocional.

Mientras tanto en Géminis, Aspros se tumbaba sobre la cama, había percibido desde su templo la perturbación del cosmos de Sasha, o más bien el de Athena, alcanzo a ver la crueldad con la que la diosa de la guerra sometía la voluntad de la muchacha ¿Así era la diosa a la que servia?, sintió asco de solo mirarla usar la apariencia de su mocosa para sus fines egoístas y la llamo con todas sus fuerzas, le grito e imploro que despertara de esa pesadilla, Sasha no podía dejarse vencer, ella era humana, solo era un avatar, pero a pesar ello, era alguien irremplazable, y contradiciendo a una diosa olímpica, guío a Sasha hasta su despertar.

—Sé que me estas escuchando ahora mismo Atenea… eres una perra —rabio mientras golpeaba uno de los muros y se desprendía de su armadura —Puede que seas una diosa ante la cual postrar la cabeza, pero ya te traicione una vez, que casi te condujo a la derrota, no dudes que no puedo volver a hacerlo

Menciono con recelo y rencor antes de que sintiera un dolor punzante en el cuello, la diosa había respondido a su afrenta, Aspros estaba dispuesto a todo por Sasha, y sus planes no incluían a la diosa, ni a Shion o a Diomedes, nadie le arrebataría lo que más amaba una vez más por los caprichos de los dioses, porque él era el caballero que fue capaz de hacer retroceder a Hades, y que sello a Kairos, y por primera vez, haría valer ese titulo, abandonando su honor como caballero para tomar su honor como hombre, como un mortal que desafiaba a la voluntad divina.

—Encontrare la manera de sacar tu cosmos de ella —gruño mientras salía encolerizado de su templo

—Siento que algo se acerca —Shion mascullo mientras Dohko recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del carnero

—¿Diomedes?

—No, algo… oscuro —susurro temeroso

Ambos solo miraron el horizonte mientras las hojas secas de los árboles eran mecidas por el viento invernal.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autor:<strong>

* * *

><p>Bueno alguien por ahí me preguntó por qué Diomedes llamaba Atenea a Sasha.<p>

Bien la verdad es que esto no tiene graaan ciencia, en la antigüedad era conocida como "Atenea" con el tiempo el nombre fue tomando otras formas de escribir y pronunciar, como Atena o Athena, cualquiera es correcta, pero Diomedes y Athena se separaron cuando llego Pegaso, por ende a Diomedes se le quedo el nombre de Atenea y no Athena.

Ahora... Para no crear confusión: Sasha y Athena son dos seres totalmente independientes en pocas palabras, Sasha nació de un vientre humano a diferencia de las demás Athenas que bajaban en forma de bebé al Santuario. Por ello en mi interpretación, Sasha es totalmente independiente de la diosa, y solo funge como un avatar. Y así como Saori en el clásico, para despertar todo el cosmos de la diosa y que esta tome posesión del cuerpo se necesita matar a su parte "Humana" ahora ya saben el por qué el psicopata de Diomedes quería matar a Sasha xD

Soy tan desgraciada, que aquí Athena es más como la de la mitología, es decir cruel, celosa y violenta si no se le cumplen sus mandatos, si yo también me compadezco de Sasha

**Por cierto, como este arco ya esta finalizado, el siguiente capitulo sera un Flash Back de como es que Athena y Diomedes se enamoran, además integrare una idea un poco retorcida xD que ya verán y que espero les agrade.**


	6. Chapter 6

**P**rimero que nada quiero pedir una disculpa a todas mis lectoras, mi compromiso es traerles los capítulos semanales, sobre todo porque sus Reviews siempre tienen un contenido que mejora mis días, tienen derecho a saber el por qué de mis acciones, debo decir que, estuve a punto de dejar FanFiction debido a problemas personales, para no hacerla de mareo, rompí una relación de más de 4 años, y fue un shock bastante duro de superar. Mis ganas de escribir se fueron y no tuve cabeza para nada que no fuera la depresión de un problema así.

**Q**uiero agradecer abiertamente a las personas que me animaron a no dejar la pagina ni mis FanFics, ya que aun que alguien se ha ido de mi vida, muchas personas más vendrán a ella gracias a esta maravillosa pagina. Una disculpa enorme por el retraso, prometo ya no retrasar tanto las historias y pronto en diciembre actualizare las pendientes. Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y reviews.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de TLC no me pertenecen, son obra de Shiori Teshirogi y KuruCanonico

**Notas: **La primer parte del capitulo esta inspirada en _"Los señores del Olimpo" _obra del escritor: _"Javier Negrete" _Novela altamente recomendable para ustedes mis lectoras.

Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido a dejar tu review de manera educada y respetuosa, recuerda que escribo para tu entretenimiento

_Abaddon Dewitt_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué es el amor?<strong>

* * *

><p>Se removió en el lecho con las primeras luces de éter entrando por las ventanas, las suaves cortinas de vaporosa seda blanca se mecían con suavidad cuidando del sueño de la inmortal que permanecía aun dormida a su lado, y se levanto desnudo, exponiendo su cuerpo semi mortal. Con delicadeza, tomo una de las esquinas de la sabana de pulcra seda que resbalaba con facilidad, para contemplar el cuerpo desprovisto de ropa, la piel más caliente que la de un humano común, de un color como la leche mezclada con miel, mientras la cabellera abundante de color lila se desparramaba en todo su esplendor desde la espalda hasta cubrir los glúteos, el tornasolado y exótico color de las deidades, se debía al icor, la sangre de los dioses, que difería en color a la de los mortales, siendo esta de un rosáceo lechoso. La perfección de los sempiternos era innegable, y ahí sentado en el colchón se atrevió a acariciar la piel suave de la más estoica de las divinidades.<p>

El menudo cuerpo se removió de la cama con meneos paulatinos, y los orbes de un azul profundo se clavaron sobre el cuerpo de aquel campeón que había sido elegido por encima de los demás, para complacer el antojo de la diosa. La sonrisa de victoria fue un trago agridulce, porque ella siempre conseguía lo que quería, y ahora lo tenía a él, entre su reducido sequito de mortales a los cuales les brindaba algo más que el favor de su sabiduría y la victoria, entre ellos Aquiles, Heracles y Ganímedes. Diomedes a veces se preguntaba si solo estaba siendo usado como un objeto sexual dispuesto al capricho de la diosa más poderosa entre los señores de la guerra, aun por encima de violento Ares. Atenea era así, celosa, violenta y posesiva, detrás de esa mascara de amor maternal para con los humanos, tanto así, que una ciudad se había levantado en su honor, y era un símbolo de adoración, aun más que el mismo padre de los dioses, Zeus.

—No me mires así —la aterciopelada voz lo saco de sus cavilaciones y Diomedes se ruborizo

La sonrisa franca y casi inocente de la diosa, lo cautivaba, era tan distinta de Afrodita que solo despertaba las bajas pasiones de los hombres con ese cuerpo de proporciones exuberantes, Atenea mantenía la inocencia de un cuerpo menudo y de apariencia frágil, aun que Diomedes sabía que esas manos tan hermosas, aun más que las del mismo Apolo, fueran capaces de empuñar a Nike y a Némesis, y con ambas, atravesar el corazón de un titán. Seducido aun por el cuerpo desnudo, siguió los movimientos de Atenea que se levanto del lecho para vestirse, deslizando la tunica de lino de un color marfil, desde sus tobillos hasta sus hombros, diviso entonces los pequeños pechos redondos y firmes, el vientre marcado por unos copiosos abdominales y oblicuos que eran la envidia de cualquier guerrero espartano, y la tersa mata de vello lila en el pubis que era tan suave como acariciar las plumas de un cisne.

—Eres demasiado hermosa —Diomedes halago a Atenea que solo esbozo una sonrisa apenas perceptible

—Mi amado Diomedes —pronuncio con la más dulce de las voces —Tú eres hermoso —susurro con una tersa sensualidad que despertaba nuevamente los deseos de Diomedes por su señora

Atenea le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y deslizo los carnosos labios rosas por toda la extensión del cuello masculino, inhalando el aroma a hombre, a erotismo y deseo, lo miro a los ojos, perdiéndose en el profundo marino, y por primera vez, Diomedes observo como Atenea se volvía pequeña ante él, intimidada como un ratón al acecho del gato, y aprovechándose de eso, ciño la cintura con sus manos para palpar la caliente carne de la diosa que era despojada una vez más de su vestido. Atenea le detuvo aun cuando quería permanecer en el lecho por el resto del día.

—Lo siento, hoy no —detuvo las caricias y Diomedes solo la soltó resignado, después de todo aun seguía siendo una diosa, y bien sabia que Atenea no era de aquellas mustias como Afrodita que sucumbían a su deseo carnal —Tengo que ir a una reunión con los dioses —comenzó una vez más el proceso de vestir su desnudo cuerpo

Diomedes enarco una ceja, intrigado por las palabras de Atenea, pues raras veces, los doce inmortales se reunían en el Olimpo, se preguntó que era lo que había pasado para que Atenea fuera convocada, cuando bien Hermes podía llevar el mensaje. Se quedo en silencio y la observo cambiarse, ataviándose con los brazaletes de bronce, la égida, el yelmo, y materializando a Nike en su mano derecha, la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra, había renacido nuevamente, el esplendor de su cosmos magnánimo, intimido a Diomedes haciéndolo retroceder y agachar la cabeza.

—¿Volverás? —cuestión el hombre y Atenea solo dejo escapar una risa sutil

—Siempre mi amado

Ya vestida y armada, Atenea no podía abrazar ni besar a Diomedes, pues nuevamente se revestía como la diosa virgen, ya una vez había escuchado de sus labios que Metis, su madre, había jurado a Zeus, que Atenea nunca conocería hombre ni hijos, estando consagrada a servirle, así cuando recibiera a Némesis, Nike y la égida, nuevamente retomo el voto de virginidad. Siendo este revocado cuando la diosa sangraba o cuando por voluntad propia se desarmara, y aun desarmada solo tenía un plazo de veinticuatro horas para retomar sus ropas, antes de perder el favor divino, volviéndose una mortal.

Ya como una guerrera, Atenea se desvaneció en un halo de luz, y Diomedes volvió a la cama para retozar un momento, sus fuerzas habían sido exprimidas en su totalidad por la diosa, pues complacer a un inmortal era una ardua que ni siquiera el más fuerte de los humanos lograría alcanzar, por ello, él como otros héroes, habían sido bendecidos al recibir la ambrosia, que los volvía semi mortales.

La reunión de los dioses se había vuelto un caos, Atenea que siempre permanecía calma y serena, ahora exponía a Némesis amenazante contra Hades, mientras Zeus aun tratando de imponer su autoridad miraba el descaro con el que los otros dioses, alegaban.

La afrenta, había comenzado luego de que Radamanthys, uno de los jueces de Hades, irrespetara a una de las doncellas de Apolo, y esta fuera hermana de uno de los santos de Atenea, el muchacho que vestía de Pegaso, al enterarse de la deshonra, arremetió contra el juez, causando la molestia de Hades, y dándole un pretexto para comenzar una disputa que había estado esperando.

—No voy a dejar que se castigue a uno de mis Caballeros, por el simple hecho de poner en su lugar a uno de tus Jueces —inquirió Atenea

—Tenemos un tratado de Paz que se ha quebrantado Atenea —Hades respondió con una sonrisa ladina y cínica

Los ojos azules de Atenea se encendían como fuego fatuo queriendo incinerar a todo lo que se cruzara en su camino, Apolo tranquilamente sugirió que la pobre muchacha fuera condenada por un pecado no cometido, siendo esa la mejor solución a la afrenta, sin esperar que el caballero de Pegaso, tomara cartas en el asunto contra los dioses.

Cuando la sentencia se dicto, Atenea permaneció inmutable, sin esperar que su caballero, tuviera la osadía de golpear a Hades, el artífice de la injusticia cometida contra su hermana, golpeándolo en la mejilla, y dejando estupefactos a todos los dioses presentes, el acto fue como una mecha de pólvora encendida, un mortal vestido de bronce, había logrado infamar a uno de los doce del Olimpo.

Era fácil mandar a ejecutar a Pegaso y borrarlo de las constelaciones como castigo por sus actos, era fácil devolverle al Olimpo la paz de la que gozaba hasta entonces, pero Atenea era astuta, la más astuta de los dioses, y sabía que aquel acto, había infundado miedo e incertidumbre entre los suyos, los mortales a los que había brindado su favor, se volvían armas de guerra capaces de desafiar el poder inmenso de los dioses, y con Nike apoyándola en todo momento, Atenea había encontrado un nuevo favorito., pues aun que Diomedes había sido capaz igualmente de herir a Ares, esto había sido gracias a que ella interviniera, pero Pegaso lo había hecho en total soledad.

La guerra santa había estallado con fuego y sangre, batallas encarnizadas que reducían a ambos ejércitos hasta el punto en que ambos dioses tendrían que colisionar, el aroma ferroso de la sangre inundaba las fosas nasales de Atenea que observaba todo desde lo más alto del santuario, la lluvia parecía más, ríos de sangre absorbidos por la tierra.

Y Diomedes la vio, miro el fulgor de sadismo en sus ojos, el nulo remordimiento de ver a los suyos siendo consumidos por las hambrientas fauces de la muerte, rabio al mirar cuantos eran sacrificados en pos de su causa, la cual aun desconocía el por qué había comenzado, y no tuvo el valor de contradecir sus actos crueles, limitándose únicamente a verla escoltada por el caballero Pegaso, aquel por el que había comenzado todo, trato de irse de su lado, abandonarla y mirar como su imperio se desmoronaba cada vez que Hades resurgía a sus espectros desde las profundidades del infierno, pero la amaba demasiado, y eso lo atormentaba otra vez.

Y fue cuando la vio vestir su armadura divina, fue la primera vez que miro sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas amargas cuando tres de sus más leales santos portaron las gemas del hades para enfrentarla, las consecuencias de sus actos cobraban factura, y por primera vez desde que ella hubiera nacido, había sido acorralada. Miro como a pesar de todo cubría al caballero de bronce ¿Cuánto vale un caballero de bronce? ¿Qué significaba ese caballero? Como para que misma Atenea lo protegiera enfundada en su armadura divina y empuñando a Nike con toda su fuerza.

Entonces paso, Hades había sido herido por el caballero que ahora portaba una armadura igual a la de los dioses, el señor de los muertos bramaba y sentía dolor, la sangre escurría de su cabeza, y Atenea miraba estoica, finalmente, Pegaso cayo inerte, con la espada del dios clavada en el pecho, ahora ambos señores se enfrentarían. Diomedes tuvo miedo al mirar la furia divina siendo repartida entre choques de cosmos y alaridos que partían el cielo, finalmente en el último de sus respiros Atenea logro hacer retroceder al dios temeroso de su propia muerte a manos de la muchacha, sellándolo con su cuerpo original mancillado, pero el precio de ello era alto. La victoria, la primera victoria amarga de Atenea.

Su orden antes admirada por sus proezas, ahora yacía destruida, y ella débil, sin contar que ahora la enemistad con Hades había pactado que serían enemigos hasta el final de sus eternas vidas, y Diomedes trato de alcanzarla, Diomedes trato de correr a ella cuando sus muñecas eran cortadas dejando que la sangre cayera en el Santuario, no sin antes sellar al dios junto a sus sirvientes, incluidos los dioses de la muerte y el sueño.

—_He ganado, pero lo siento como si fuera una derrota —_la escucho decir

Fue la primera vez que la vio llorar por sus caballeros, fue la primera vez que sintió que Atenea no era de él ni de nadie más.

—No me puedes dejar —suplico —Atenea

La sonrisa de la diosa lo dijo todo, debía marcharse al Olimpo, a diferencia de Hades que había resguardado su cuerpo en lo profundo de Eliseos, ella había recibido una estocada mortal que consumía la divinidad de su cuerpo y la única manera de mantenerse como diosa, era subir nuevamente con los dioses, abandonaría la tierra luego de tantas edades conviviendo con los mortales, la sabiduría de la diosa había fallado.

—_Volveremos a estar juntos cuando mi victoria ante Hades no consuma mi vida pero si la de Pegaso, es el precio por mi falta…_

Fueron las últimas palabras antes de ascender al Olimpo.

De esa manera pasaron una, dos, tres, cuatro guerras santas en las que el precio era el mismo, Atenea terminaba muriendo con Hades, ambos usando avatares, ella por perder el suyo y él por temor a correr la misma suerte.

Cuando abrió los ojos, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, la respiración entrecortada le anunciaba que había sido una de esas tantas memorias regresivas de las vidas de Atenea, y aun que, se sintió temerosa, las palabras de Aspros refrescaron su cabeza «Tú eres Sasha» y quiso creerle, quiso creer porque Aspros era el único que no la miraba como si fuera un medio para alcanzar un fin, y un amoroso suspiro escapo de sus delgados labios susurrando el nombre de su caballero.

Las horas transcurrieron sin que Sasha lograra conciliar un sueño reparador, causando que tenues ojeras se dibujaran bajo sus encantadores ojos esmeraldas, escucho el llamado de Liesse para su rutina matutina diaria pero esta vez, algo era diferente, la muchacha se comportaba de manera esquiva y casi recelosa, Sasha solo atinaba a recibir respuestas cortantes, simples "Si" y "No" que la estaban desesperando, aun que no era una persona que soliera pedir explicaciones ante los actos de los demás, tal vez ese era un mal día para Liesse, tal como para la mayoría de los que habitaban el Santuario luego de la presencia de Diomedes en el mismo.

—Y entonces…

La voz gruesa de Aspros la saco de sus cavilaciones, Sasha respingo y se giro sobre sus talones para mirarlo, encontrándose con la sonrisa socarrona y los brazos cruzados sobre el amplio pectoral del caballero, suspiro y un ligero rubor acudió a sus mejillas, sintiéndose un tanto ofuscada por la presencia de Géminis en sus aposentos, el silencio impero por un momento antes de que ella se atreviera a hablar.

—Creí que te vería más tarde

—Necesitaba verte —hablo con desgane y mirándola de reojo, aun le costaba tener que mostrarse calido frente a ella

Y Sasha sonrió, en ese momento, Aspros sintió que todas las tonalidades de rojo le subían a la cara y las orejas le ardieron, gruño molesto exhalando de manera resignada a verse enamorado de la muchacha, se acerco a ella con un par de zancadas y sin esperarlo más, la rodeo de la cintura, sus manos tomaron con firmeza el menudo cuerpo que se quedo tenso al sentir el calor de él, la niña sintió que sus pulmones se contraían, antes de poder decir algo, los labios ásperos de Géminis atraparon los sedosos de ella, en un beso que trato de ser suave, aun que demandante, Sasha se asusto, en cualquier momento alguien podía verlos, y eso traería problemas, pero al parecer, la idea parecía divertida para el hombre que solo se concentraba en estrecharla con mayor poder.

—Nos van a ver —mascullo entre los besos

—No me importa —dijo con voz ronca —Pase toda la noche pensando en ti —mordisqueo el cuello de Sasha causándole un suspiro sonoro y largo —Y con esos vestidos que usas me dejas pocas opciones

Indignada, la chiquilla lo empujo y rápidamente se cubrió el escote, percatándose de que en efecto, aquellos vestidos eran bastante reveladores, nunca se había detenido a pensar en su cuerpo, el usar ligeras telas para cubrirse más por pudor que por necesidad, la hicieron meditar de el como la verían los demás, pensó en Tenma y su particular manera de tratarla, el muchacho era despistado y ella nunca noto que la mirara más allá de cómo una hermana, y sus caballeros, ellos la veían con tanta devoción, que prácticamente se olvidaban de que era una mujer. Finalmente pensó en el sueño que había tenido en la mañana y respiro entrecortado, con el rostro colorado y apretando los puños contra su pecho. Diomedes era el único ser que alguna vez hubiera degustado de ver la desnudez de Atenea, y eso la molestaba, aun que sabía en el fondo que no era ella.

—¿Pasa algo? —Aspros se acerco y Sasha rehúyo avergonzada —Oh vamos lo siento —bufo —No era mi intención ofenderte —chasqueo la lengua y Sasha se relajo

—No es eso —logro articular con la voz temblorosa —Solo son cosas mías —Aspros enarco una ceja pero le dio poca importancia

—Entonces ¿nos vamos? —señalo con la mirada la puerta, ese día, Aspros vigilaría de ella sin despegarle la mirada, acciones poco ortodoxas pero para la amenaza que representaba Diomedes -para él- era mejor mantener a Sasha vigilada —¿Tienes algún plan en particular?

Ella lo noto, Aspros había dejado de llamarla mocosa, pero sobre todo, ahora empleaba una voz más directa, eso la hacia sentir bien al mismo tiempo que la hacia retroceder, tenía miedo, miedo de perderlo, miedo de llegar a la conclusión de que en efecto, su destino ya estaba escrito por los dioses, o mejor dicho por Atenea, y tener que subyugarse ante Diomedes por una promesa del pasado.

Se encontró con los ojos azules de Aspros y todas las dudas se disiparon, se quedo prendada de la firmeza y convicción con la que el caballero la trataba, aquella manera de verla, y de hacerla sentir que para ellos dos, los dioses no existían.

Caminaron por uno de los jardines del Santuario, puesto que se le tenía prohibido a la diosa ir fuera de los terrenos del Santuario, y se sentaron debajo de un árbol de cerezos, sin meditarlo por mucho tiempo, Sasha se acomodo en el regazo de Aspros, mientras miraba las nubes que surcaban el cielo, la tranquilidad era testigo de ese momento en el que entrelazaban sus dedos, y sin decirse nada, sus miradas dejaban aflorar su sentir. Aspros se sentía como un adolescente, emocionado y confundido, pero por sobre ello, devoto a la imagen de esa niña, noto entonces la mezcla de su cabello cobalto con el lila de ella.

—Tuve un sueño —dijo ella con apatía

—¿Sobre?

—Diomedes —el delgado hilo de voz apenas fue audible

—¿Te parece entretenido contarme esa clase de cosas? —contrario a lo que Sasha esperaba Aspros solo enarco una ceja

Al final, ese carácter parco y aburrido, mostraba que Aspros prefería meditar más la situación, se detenía a pensar antes de sucumbir a los impulsos, claro si estos no eran la ansiosa necesidad de besarla, no era violento a menos que la situación lo ameritara, aun que logro notar la tensión en sus extremidades y el ligero cambio en su semblante, dejando el estoicismo para fruncir el ceño, lo que le pareció algo gracioso a Sasha, estaba celoso.

—Creo que debería contártelas —menciono —siento que Shion a veces no me hace caso

—Shion esta más que idiotizado por Libra —ironizo —Así que no me sorprende, bien, habla, te escuchare, eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti.

Y comenzó a narrarlo, por momentos, juro ver la furia contenida en los cobaltos, el deseo de hacer pedazos a Diomedes, pero cuando menciono que era Atenea y no ella, sus músculos se relajaban y sus facciones volvían a ser serenas, al final, de ellos dos, Aspros era quien más confiaba en ella, apostándole las cosas casi de manera ciega. En un lapso de silencio, Sasha pensó que hubiera sido de ella, si se hubieran conocido antes, si en lugar de Sisifo hubiera sido Aspros quien la encontrara, si Youma nunca lo hubiera contaminado.

—¿Crees que podemos ser felices algún día? —la pregunta formulada había sido espontánea, y Aspros medito

—Eso es un poco ambiguo —se removió sin afán de molestarla y pensó sus palabras —Ahora mismo somos felices, supongo

Sasha lo observo con mirada curiosa.

—Bueno si pero… —titubeo —Me refiero a… ya sabes

—¿Una familia feliz? —mencionó al azar y Sasha asintió algo avergonzada —Ya entiendo —carraspeo antes de continuar —Nosotros no fuimos hechos para ser felices, vivimos para la guerra, nos alimentamos de la guerra, de no ser por ti o Defteros, habría muerto hace demasiado tiempo.

El pecho de Sasha se oprimió, era cierto que aun había cosas que los separaban, suspiro antes de volver a formular una pregunta más.

—¿Qué es el amor?

El mutismo de Aspros fue largo, pensó detenidamente en una respuesta para ella, diversas memorias llegaron a él como difusas diapositivas, interpretar el amor de una forma concreta era algo que al menos en su pensar, no era correcto, amar a otra persona implicaba un sentido más explicito, él había amado a Defteros, a su madre, quizá en algún momento a su padre, e incluso llego a amar al viejo Sage, si, Aspros había amado a otras personas, pero nunca como amaba a Sasha.

—El amor es algo complejo, sientes flaquear tus piernas, y una estática que te da escalofríos en la espina dorsal expandiéndose por tu cuerpo cada vez que le escuchas hablar, no se trata de lo que quieras, sencillamente tu cuerpo reacciona de las formas más estúpidas posibles quizá para llamar su atención. Tragas saliva respiras profundo, estas por decirle eso que tanto deseas, las palabras se atoran en tu garganta y otra vez te quedas en silencio. El amor es eso te vuelve imbécil, y no es que no puedas vivir sin esa persona ni que sin ella tu vida pierde sentido… La amas y eso es lo jodido, porque cada día que dejas pasar se mete más en tu sistema comenzando a encarnarse ahí, causando una simbiosis de la que, aun que suene desagradable, no te quieres deshacer… si, soy malo dando explicaciones.

Sasha atino únicamente a reír suavemente, Aspros era irreverente a la hora de explicar las cosas, sin embargo sincero, aquello le daba fuerzas para continuar en un camino adverso, planteándose que, a pesar de cualquier discrepancia, o plan impuesto por una divinidad, ese hombre era lo que necesitaba para continuar como mujer. Respiro con tranquilidad conforme el sueño la vencía lentamente y Aspros le ofrecía su regazo para descansar. El sueño en el que se sumía, era por demás placentero, en los brazos del caballero, se sintió segura, y las pesadillas no la persiguieron.

A lo lejos, una trémula figura diviso a Aspros sosteniendo a la muchacha que parecía descansar, apretó los nudillos y trago duro, casi amargo, pero se mantuvo tranquila, fue tal vez aquello, lo que la hizo plantearse qué era lo mejor para ella… la discordia comenzaba a germinar dentro de un corazón que se suponía era puro, y tambaleante, se dio la media vuelta para seguir con la cotidianeidad de su vida.

—Sé que te duele, a mi también —dijo una voz desde su espalda

Liesse giro casi de forma bruta a donde la voz, encontrándose con los ojos melancólicos de Chris, parpadeo y negó repetidas veces, pero la espectro era intuitiva, y de inmediato supo lo que debía de hacer, si bien, su llegada al Santuario, tal como lo hubiera planteado Aspros, era para algo que en nada convenía al bienestar de Sasha.

—V-Veo que se ha re-recuperado señorita —trastabillo en sus palabras

—No cambiemos el tema por favor Liesse ¿Ese es tu nombre verdad? —palabras dulces y amables eran lo que emanaba de sus labios —Ven ¿Te agradaría ir a pasear?

Ofuscada, Liesse siguió a la joven, alejándose lentamente de la escena donde Aspros y Sasha degustaban de momentos compartidos.

—_He encontrado la fisura del Santuario mi señor —_informo Chris desde un mensaje psíquico

Aspros abrió los ojos de manera abrupta, buscando a Sasha con la mirada y encontrándola aun durmiendo de manera placida sobre él, respiro tranquilo, sin embargo algo lo inquietaba, le acaricio el cabello con suavidad, tal vez solo eran paranoias suyas… o quizá no, estaba confundido, nunca había fallado en su intuición, trato de relajarse mientras miraba el horizonte, y alcanzo aun a mirar la figura de Chris alejándose con Liesse, nuevamente algo en él impero por que, la ex espectro debía irse del Santuario.


	7. Chapter 7

**Y **actualización! Pues ya sali de vacaciones, estoy más desahogada y afortunadamente mis problemas emocionales ya están más controlados, quiero dar las gracias a todas sus palabras de aliento, de verdad no saben lo mucho que significan para mi.

**P**ues en el capitulo de hoy no hay mucho que decir, salgo que esta es una historia de romance, así que no se preocupen este drama solo va a durar dos capítulos, este y el que viene, luego disfrutaremos del amor (corazoncito)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de TLC no me pertenecen

Sabes que eres bienvenido a dejar tu opinión, disfruta de la lectura.

_Abaddon Dewitt_

* * *

><p><strong>La oscuridad nos Acecha parte 1<strong>

* * *

><p>La penumbra apenas permitía observar una espectral figura, susurros de ultratumba acompañaban su ansiedad, y el eco de las gotas de agua cayendo le daban ese toque deprimente al lugar. Observo su figura en el espejo, sus ojos parecían desorbitados y el tremolar de su cuerpo indicaban la desesperación por la que pasaba, solo un ambiente tenso se respiraba y era asfixiante encontrarse ante su presencia. Pasos calmos se escucharon en la lejanía, cada vez más cercanos, cada vez más amenazantes, se detuvo a escasos metros y se inclino en señal de respeto.<p>

—La serpiente ha sido introducida al Santuario mi señor —informó la voz de la mujer

—¿Y Atenea? —interrogo la voz masculina sin despegar su mirada del reflejo en el espejo

—Atenea esta preparada para tomar posesión del cuerpo de Sasha en cuanto los preparativos concluyan —susurro

—Eres una excelente adquisición mi querida Chris

Sin más, las penumbras desvanecieron el cuerpo, Chris sintió todo su cuerpo temblar y un sudor frío le recorrió la columna, aquella persona sin duda, tenia una presencia abrumadora y terrible, haciéndola sentir nimia y llena de un miedo que jamás hubiera experimentado, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que pelear contra su sangre, en pos de Aspros. Trago saliva y pensó en él. Sus acciones nunca se las perdonaría.

—¿Hay algo que te moleste Diomedes? —dijo con recelo

—¿Aun estas segura de que trabajemos para alguien así?

—No vengas con la moral en alto ahora, ambos tenemos nuestras razones, sabes que traicionar a Fobos solo conduce a un lugar… —la voz se volvió apenas un hilo audible

—Prometió que no lastimaría a Atenea… solo lo hago por ella, pero dudo de sus intenciones con la tierra, en cuanto ella este a salvo le ayudare a derrocarlo.

—Pero… —titubeo la rubia y se mordió el labio inferior

—La palabra de los dioses es inquebrantable, ellos han jurado ante Estigia, y el padre Zeus hará valer la ley.

En efecto, los dioses no se libraban de rendir cuentas, cuando los mortales juraban ante los dioses, y fallaban estos eran castigados pero… ¿Quién juzgaba a los dioses?, Zeus, le dio aquel don a Estigia, los dioses juraban ante sus aguas y bebían de ellas para hacer un pacto, si su palabra era quebrantada, eran desterrados y encadenados al tártaro, en un castigo de tres edades, lejos de los dones divinos, volviéndose carne pútrida y huesos frágiles que volvían a renacer con cada luz de Éter, además de ser repudiados por los suyos. Y tal era el castigo, que Ares, el más violento de los dioses, se había mantenido a raya luego de sufrir un castigo tras su afrenta contra Atenea y su relación extra marital con Afrodita. Sin embargo Zeus al no poder ignorar las suplicas de su hijo, retiro el castigo y lo volvió a subir con él en los cielos, bajo la condición de no volver a atacar a Atenea.

—Esto terminara muy mal —susurro Chris

Fobos camino por toda la sala iluminada con gruesas velas de fuego fatuo, suspiro al mirar una figura de Atenea y una sonrisa maniaca surco su boca, su plan retorcido rendía frutos, el trabajo sucio estaba siendo realizado por los mortales, lo que implicaba que, pronto, su venganza estaría servida, la humillación a su padre, sería pagada por la diosa, y con creces, solo necesitaba atraerla a su telaraña y allí, acabar con ella, Diomedes era demasiado manipulable, pues su honor, lo hacia confiar ciegamente en la palabra de las deidades, argumentando el juramento ante Estigia. Pero aquello, era algo que Fobos ya tenía calculado y que no permitiría que le echara a perder la diversión. Pronto, el terror y la locura, se apoderarían de la tierra.

Camino entre los pasillos de la sala del patriarca con una bandeja entre las manos, dirigiéndose como cada mañana a la habitación de Sasha, suspiro largo antes de tocar un par de veces y pedir permiso para entrar, se encontró entonces con la amplia sonrisa de la muchacha que la saludaba con calidez, como siempre, Liesse solo desvío la mirada, y deposito el té sobre la mesa que daba hacia el balcón, del otro lado, se encontró con Aspros cruzado de brazos y vestido con su reluciente armadura, Liesse respingo al mirar al caballero en los aposentos privados de la diosa.

—Tranquila Liesse, Shion le autorizo estar aquí, ya sabes, lo que paso con Diomedes —Sasha trato de sonar natural

—Oh —espeto sin mucha sorpresa —Entiendo —sin más se dio la media vuelta para caminar a la puerta de salida

Por ultima vez, miro a Sasha sentarse en la mesa e invitar a Aspros, ambos parecían demasiado relajados, lo más doloroso, era ver a Géminis siendo atento con Sasha, la actitud antes altanera y arrogante, ahora era menos marcada, los ojos cobalto de él, mostraban cierta peculiaridad. Sasha tomo la taza de te y la llevo a sus labios, Liesse sintió un retortijón fuerte en el vientre.

—_Debes colocar dos gotas de este liquido en las bebidas de Atenea, ni una más ni una menos, todos los días…_

Cerro la puerta tras de si y corrió con todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, hasta chocar de lleno contra Dohko, la muchacha cayo de sentón y pesadamente sobre el suelo, para luego sostenerse la cabeza, Libra se inclino para ofrecerle una mano y miro con ternura a la criatura.

—Ten más cuidado pequeña —le ofreció una de sus sonrisas amables

Ella se quedo en silencio, se levanto lentamente y siguió de largo sin decir nada.

Se encerró en su habitación y lanzo una de las muñecas que se encontraba en su repisa, cerro todas las cortinas dejando el cuarto en penumbras y finalmente se soltó a llorar en un rincón, el ruido abstracto en su cabeza no desaparecía, ella no era así, ella era una buena chica, ella era una de las doncellas de la señorita Sasha, y ahora, era una traidora, luchaba contra si misma pero perdía la batalla. Quizá era mejor dejarse llevar por la locura, en la que no existía el miedo ni el dolor. De un momento a otro, Liesse comenzó a reír sin que las lágrimas dejasen de brotar.

Sasha suspiro al terminar su bebida, luego desvió su mirada a Aspros que al parecer, estaba entretenido con un libro, uno que jamás había visto en las bibliotecas del Santuario, la pasta era de cuero color tabaco con un grabado en letras de color cobre, y variados remaches en las esquinas, el lomo tenía letras que desconocía.

—¿Qué lees? —preguntó y Aspros despego la mirada del libro

—Alquimia —respondió sin mucho interés —Y antes de que preguntes —suspiro y con el soplido de sus labios movió varios mechones de su frente —Busco la manera de sacar a Atenea de tu cuerpo

—¿Eso es posible? —Sasha se admiro de la respuesta y se intereso más en el tema

—Teóricamente… si —cerro el libro para luego depositarlo sobre la mesa —Aun que es un proceso algo complicado —tomo aire —Por la escasa información que he encontrado, necesito materiales bastante hijos de puta para encontrar —habló seco y fastidiado —Pero no imposibles —antes de seguir dejo que el dorso de su mano acariciara la suave mejilla de la muchacha que de inmediato se sonrojo —Y que tu cuerpo este en optimas condiciones

Tras ello rápidamente despego la mano de ella y agacho la mirada, apretó los puños con fuerza, había algo más…

—¿Pasa algo? —Sasha estaba preocupada por aquella reacción

—Si fallo… si el proceso falla, tanto Atenea como tú, pueden morir —dijo mascullando y tragándose las ultimas palabras

Sin esperar más, Sasha sonrío ampliamente, confiada, algo que sorprendió a Aspros, esas malditas sonrisas lo derretían, todo su sentido común se iba al carajo, y eso era algo que odiaba de ella, porque no temía al futuro, pero si la llegaba a perder… sacudió los pensamientos negativos y solo correspondió con una sonrisa a medias.

—«Confío en ti»

Eso era lo que Aspros necesitaba escuchar, entonces, se levanto y tomo a Sasha del brazo para levantarla de igual manera, la abrazo, el viento meció sus cabelleras, siempre mezclándolas, él solo necesitaba sentir el calor de Sasha para poder sentirse seguro, y estaba seguro de que la protegería, pero sobre todo, que haría hasta lo imposible para cumplir su palabra de volverla una mujer libre.

Discutir con Shion no era sencillo, sobre todo cuando el carnero se empeñaba en llevarle la contraria, Dohko estaba resignado a que así era su carácter y que por más que tratara de razonar con él, la naturaleza de Shion era ser testarudo, si, igual que un carnero. Exhalo esperando afuera de la habitación del sumo pontífice luego del berrinche, si, un berrinche armado luego de que Libra insinuara que su querida diosa, estaba comportándose de manera extraña con Aspros. Conocia lo suficiente a géminis como para dictaminar que el gemelo, no era precisamente un amor de persona, o por lo menos no una con la que se pudiera convivir más de cinco minutos sin salir lastimado física o verbalmente.

—¿De verdad el gran patriarca va a tener esas actitudes? —dijo tras de la puerta con un bufido y la resignación en el rostro

—Solo vete Dohko —escuchó el contestar prepotente de Shion

—Sabes, esto sería más complicado si comenzaras a comportarte como el patriarca y no como un niño celoso —le hostigo y la puerta se abrio de manera abrupta

—¡No estoy celoso! —el grito hizo que libra diera un salto y luego una carcajada sonora

—Sabes —retomo la compostura —Ella ya no es una niña —suspiró —Al menos no la que conocimos, la gente cambia, y sobrevivir a una masacre como lo uera la guerra santa es una proeza supongo

—¿Traumático? —peguntó con un dejo melancólico

—Pesado —inquirió —A Sasha le hace bien estar cerca de alguien como Aspros

—Oh claro que si —menciono con sarcasmo y se cruzo de brazos —Dime tres cosas positivas de "Aspros"

—Es inteligente, directo y maduro —Dohko enarco una ceja acompañado de una sonrisa ladina

—Oh gran señor Libra si tanto le agrada Aspros debería hablar con él sobre su manera de verlo

—¿Estas celoso de Aspros? —el castaño ahogo una sonora carcajada —Los mayores no me van —bromeó

—No estoy jugando Dohko —impero mientras amenazaba con volver a azotar la puerta —No me gusta la relación que mantiene con Sasha, no me parece sano, adecuado, por Zeus siento que he fracasado como patriarca

—No seas dramático, tampoco es como si fuera el fin del mundo, Sasha esta creciendo y necesita una figura paterna… el maestro Sage ya no esta

—Si, ese es el problema —agacho la mirada

Extrañar a su maestro Hakurei era igual a extrañar al viejo Sage, ambos lo habían guiado como padres, como mentores y amigos, su ausencia significaba que él cargara con todas las responsabilidades en sus hombros, tal vez, ahora sabía lo que Sisifo sentía respecto a la diosa cuando tuvo que criarla como una hija, aun que claro, él jamás supo sobre los sentimientos de Sagitario hacia la niña, que iban más allá de su deber como caballero. Con un ademán invito a Dohko a entrar a la habitación para tomar asiento en una pequeña mesa al centro, no había mucho que expresar, salvo por las insistentes sospechas de Shion en la conexión que Sasha mostraba con Aspros.

—¿Tú crees que Aspros y Sasha? —enarco una ceja y observo fijamente al patriarca

—¡No! —se apresuro a decir exaltado —Ni lo imagines ¡imagina la que se nos vendría encima!

—Tampoco es para tanto —trato de calmarlo tomándolo de los hombros y regresándolo a su lugar —Fue solo un pensamiento vago, algo sin importancia

—No vuelvas a decirlo —amenazó —Ella es nuestra diosa y sería una deshonra que Géminis la mirase de esa forma, esta prohibido

—A veces te comportas como un crío y otras como un viejo —susurro

Días después, Dohko tuvo que marcharse nuevamente a Rozan.

Shion vigilaba de cerca de Sasha, aun que sin obtener lo que quería, las pruebas fehacientes de que la diosa estaba manteniendo una relación más directa con Aspros, pero había algo que aun lo preocupaba, y eso era el estado físico de la muchacha.

—Señorita Athena… —la saco de sus pensamientos —Últimamente no se ha alimentado adecuadamente

Sasha levanto la mirada y se quedo en silencio, en efecto, había perdido apetito, e incluso peso, sus brazos ahora más delgados la hacían lucir pobre, las ojeras comenzaban a formarse debajo de sus ojos, y la fuerza de sus piernas apenas era la suficiente para las actividades del día, sin embargo, ella no deseaba preocupar a los suyos. Simplemente sonrío de manera amable.

—No es nada, estaré bien, debe ser algo que me cayó mal hace días

—Desde que Aspros se fue de misión, usted ha estado algo dispersa —el comentario la hizo tremolar, la mirada esmeralda se fijo agudamente sobre la taza de te

—Lo extraño —dijo tranquila —Como extrañaría a cualquiera de mis caballeros

Se levanto de la mesa. Camino en dirección a la salida, ese día en especial no se sentía bien, observo la puerta volviéndose cada vez más distante, mientras todo se nublaba a su alrededor, la ultima imagen en su vista fue Shion levantándose para correr hacia ella y sostenerla en brazos, el ultimo susurro de sus finos labios era el nombre de Aspros…

—_Teneo, te necesito aquí de inmediatamente —_exigió Shion

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la puerta, Liesse sostenía la daga dorada en sus manos, la mirada ausente y el cuerpo famélico, ya no existía la dulce joven que cuidaba del bienestar de la diosa, las voces en su cabeza no paraban acompañadas de un ruido que no la dejaba dormir, ni comer, y la única manera de detenerlo era… asesinando a Sasha.

Aspros acelero el paso en cuanto un mal presentimiento embargo su cuerpo, dejar sola a Sasha no le agradaba en nada, pero su deber como caballero, al menos por el momento, debía anteponerse, muy a su pesar. Sintió un cosmos agitarse en la lejanía, y una oscuridad que amenazaba al Santuario. La casa de Arios se veía desolada, un rayo cayo sobre la cámara de Athena y Géminis no tuvo más que apresurarse a llegar, supuso que Shion y Teneo debían cuidar a su mocosa, o de lo contrario rodarían cabezas. Antes de cruzar sintió un fuerte impacto en la boca del estomago que lo hizo retroceder.

—Esto no estaba en el guión…

Esa voz… levanto la mirada encontrándose con Chris, vistiendo su surplice, nuevamente la espectro de Cetus le hacía frente, la muchacha apretó los puños y frunció el entrecejo amenazante, Aspros se levanto y de un tirón dejo caer la caja de Pandora que resguardaba la armadura de Géminis, preparada para vestirlo.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende que seas una perra traidora? —dijo con ironía, fue cuestión de un parpadeo para que la armadura lo vistiera y dejara que su cosmos se desembocara furioso —Habla antes de que destroce ese hermoso rostro —rabio

—Entréganos a la diosa y mi señor te tendrá piedad —mascullo con cierto recelo

—Lo que voy a entregar va a ser tu cabeza, debí haberte matado ese día

El choque de cosmos entre ambos era brutal, el cielo se nublo y la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre el santuario, anunciando la próxima guerra a desatarse, Aspros sabía que debía acabar con Chris antes de que lo peor ocurriera, más aun cuando sintió que el cosmos de Shion y Teneo eran engullidos por la oscuridad… no, más bien, la cámara de Athena estaba siendo tragada por lo que parecía un agujero negro. Los habían emboscado.

En un descuido de la espectro, Aspros logro alcanzarla y tomarla del cuello con fuerza para impactarla con salvajismo contra el suelo, la sangre broto de su boca manchando la mejilla de Aspros, apretó el cuello con saña, estaba dispuesto a romperlo, pero la joven anteponía fuerza.

—Creta —hablo con dificultad y Aspros dejo de ejercer presión —Fobos se la llevara a Creta…

De un momento a otro Aspros esquivo de improviso una lanza que se clavaba en el vientre de Chris, los ojos de la chica buscaron por última vez los de Aspros, y el caballero solo atino a darse la media vuelta para tratar de alcanzar a Sasha, usando su velocidad… Saliendo de Piscis, miró a la puerta que daba entrada a la cámara del patriarca, Diomedes lo estaba esperando con el cuerpo inerte de Sasha en sus brazos, Shion y Teneo estaban encadenados, e inconscientes, la furia gano al sentido común de Aspros que sin pensarlo se lanzo en dirección a Diomedes.

Atravesó la carne con facilidad, Némesis había perforado el pecho destazando sin compasión los huesos de la espina dorsal y algunas costillas la sangre escurrió como un río que cayo a la tierra, la mirada cristalizada y la respiración pesada era lo único que se diviso en la horrorosa escena en la que ahora, el silencio absoluto fue todo ahí donde gobernaba Athena, el cielo rugió con un ensordecedor trueno y el tiempo se detuvo. Trato de alcanzarla estirando el brazo, los ojos verdes de Sasha se abrieron mirando la borrosa escena.

—Aspros —menciono en un hilo de voz apenas audible

Liesse desencarno la lanza del pecho de Aspros, Némesis, antes en manos de Athena, ahora era el arma de Fobos que poseía el cuerpo de la doncella, después de ello… solo la oscuridad.

—Es hora de irnos Diomedes…

Paso de largo, pateando en el camino el cuerpo del caballero que rodó por los escalones y Sasha nuevamente era victima de la inconsciencia, la diosa se había ido y el Santuario comenzó a desmoronarse, la lluvia baño el cuerpo de Aspros dejando que la sangre corriera como un río.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, cuantas horas fueron, años quizá, pero despertó en un sobresalto, la pesadilla era real cuando sintió una punzada en el centro de su pecho, y las vendas de lino que lo cubrían, el sonido de una cascada no muy lejos de ahí lo alerto, quiso levantarse pero las fuerzas no venían a él, los pasajes de Sasha siendo secuestrada por Diomedes hicieron que su cosmos se descontrolara y reemplazara el color dorado por uno bermellón, Dohko entro a la habitación y trato de calmarlo, el cabello de Aspros se tornaba negro, y sus ojos volvían a tomar el color rojo.

—¡Aspros soy yo! —lo tomo de los hombros y por primera vez, miro lagrimas en el caballero más poderoso de la orden —Aspros —susurro

—Se ha ido —alcanzo a decir mientras su cabello y ojos volvían a sus tonalidades naturales

Sin pensarlo dos veces abrazo a Libra y dejo que el dolor emanara de su pecho, se sentía extraño…

En la oscuridad de una caverna, Sasha permanecía con las muñecas encadenadas en lo alto de unas escalinatas de mármol, la poca luz que se filtraba era gracias a una abertura en el cielo, la sangre escurría de sus brazos en un constante goteo, la vida se escapaba lentamente de su cuerpo, era ya un mes desde que permaneciera cautiva y unas cuantas horas desde que había sido colocada en ese lugar para dejar fluir su sangre.

—Mi pequeña y tonta Athenea —alzo sus orbes para mirar a Liesse vestida con una larga capucha negra y jugando con la daga dorada entre sus dedos

—Fobos —al mencionar el nombre, un escalofrío le abarco todo el cuerpo, momentos después miro a Shion y Teneo encadenados de la misma manera más adelante, se horrorizo y sollozo, ¿dónde estaba Aspros?

Recordó la ultima vez que lo había visto de rodillas y sangrando copiosamente del pecho… él no podía estar muerto, no, Aspros no podía estar muerto, se sintió impotente.

Aspros se levanto de la cama aun en contra de las palabras y demandas de Dohko, vistió la armadura de géminis que ahora se sentía más pesada pero no importo, las ultimas palabras de la espectro habían sido que Diomedes se había llevado a Sasha a Creta, solo esperaba no fuera tarde para llegar a ella, puesto que aun sentía su corazón palpitar en alguna parte, debía confiar en su instinto.

—Tú… la amas como mujer ¿verdad? —Dohko preguntó con seriedad desafiante

—Esa es una pregunta muy retórica sabes —suspiro —La traeré de regreso, pero no aseguro que nuestra querida diosa vuelva —bufo —¿Vendrás conmigo o dejaras que también te quiten a Shion?

—Cuando Shion se entere de lo que pasa entre ustedes querrá matarte, pero supongo que es menos importante que Fobos ahora

—¿Fobos? —enarco una ceja —Ya veo… quiere vengarse después de lo que paso con los bersekers, dejemos la charla a un lado, la mocosa nos necesita

Sin más, ambos caballeros partieron a donde el rastro de cosmos de Diomedes se encontraba.


	8. Chapter 8

**A**ctualización!... Quiero agradecer a mis fieles seguidoras del Saspros, gosh más de 50 reviews en 8 capítulos creo que he roto record con una crack pairing, y **¡Me encanta! **esto no hubiera sido posible sin ustedes.

**P**ara mis lectoras amantes del** Saspros**, si se pasan por mi Tumblr [El link esta en mi perfil c:], he estado colgando ediciones del **Saspros **espero que puedan darse una vuelta por ahí y le den un like... espera eso no es FB D: jajajaja. En fin, disculpen si el capie es algo corto ._. pero es el desenlace del conflicto de Diosa/Mortal.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de SS TLC no me pertenecen son de Shiori y Kurucanonico

Sabes que eres bienvenido a dejar tu opinión, disfruta de la lectura

_Abaddon Dewitt._

* * *

><p><strong>La oscuridad nos acecha parte 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Necesitaba encontrarla, así tuviera que ir al fin del mundo. Ya le llevaba la delantera a Dohko, al parecer Aspros estaba desesperado por encontrar el paradero de Sasha, lo único en su mente en ese momento, era que ella estuviera bien, no se perdonaría nunca el haber sido tan débil para no protegerla, pero eso ahora estaba en segundo termino, cuando la encontrara se encargaría de acabar con Diomedes, miro a lo lejos como la cámara de Athena se suspendía en a punta de un volcán, y con ello trato de acelera más su velocidad, mientras percibía los suaves latidos del corazón de ella.<p>

—¡Mueve el culo Libra! —vocifero mientras se perdía como una estrella fugaz

Dohko suspiro, parecía que Géminis no sabía de su limitante debido al Misophetamenos, aun así trato de darle alcance.

Aspros se abrió paso en la sala y miro el deterioro, trozos de mármol cayéndose a pedazos pero ella no estaba, si no la encontraba pronto era capaz de desencadenar una explosión, tras de él llego Dohko que medito los situación. No paso mucho antes de que ambos percibieran un cosmos familiar, y Aspros reaccionara casi de manera violenta, Diomedes se presentaba ante ellos, sereno y adusto miro de manera retadora a Aspros, ambos debían enfrentarse, pero algo no andaba bien… Aspros comenzaba a dejar de sentir la esencia de Sasha, ¿Acaso era que…? Frunció el entrecejo y apretó los nudillos con fuerza.

—¿Dónde esta Sasha? —gruño amenazante

—Pronto despertara la diosa Atenea, Aspros es por el bien de la humanidad, por favor —dijo calmo y tratando de razonar, pero Aspros enojado, no era alguien que razonara

—Me importa una mierda la humanidad, devuélveme a la mocosa —escupió con rencor —Dohko, ve y búscalos, me quedare a arreglar cuentas con este sujeto

—Bien —sin pensarlo dos veces libra paso de largo

Diomedes no podía dejar que ambos lo pasaran y trato de detener al caballero, pero entonces Aspros ya lo estaba golpeando con una fuerza que no creía que el caballero fuera capaz de poseer, poco tiempo después, noto delgadas hebras de cabello que cambiaban su cobalto natural por un negro intenso, y su ojo izquierdo inyectándose de sangre, algo estaba pasando con Aspros. Aun así él no le daba tiempo a cuestionar, o indagar en la situación, pues se le abalanzaba como una fiera hambrienta.

El héroe llamo su armadura, y esta provoco un halo de luz intenso. Ahora estaba listo para pelear en serio.

Dohko se adentro en una cueva en la que podía sentir el agonizante palpitar de Sasha, horrorizándose cuando se encontró con la muchacha colgada con cadenas y sangrando de las muñecas, agregado a sus dos compañeros encadenados a los costados. Los pasos de lo que parecían tacones lo hicieron colocarse en posición de batalla, estaba listo para atacar, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que miraban, la pequeña Liesse estaba siendo controlada por un aterrador cosmos, sus ojos descolocados y la sonrisa maniaca, ella ya no era humana.

Pero eso apenas era el comienzo, del cuerpo de Sasha comenzaba a emanar un cosmos dorado inmenso, Atenea estaba despertando, pero ella se resistía, la muchacha soltó un fuerte grito de contención, tratando de imponer su voluntad ante la de la diosa, sus ojos verdes cambiaban ligeramente a un zafiro que brillaba con intensidad, su frágil cuerpo convulsionaba, se resistía a morir, se resistía a perder cuando percibió el cosmos de Aspros cerca. Allí en lo profundo de su mente, Sasha se mantenía firme mientras la diosa la miraba con furibundo rencor.

—_Tienes que morir…_

—_No —_se planto con firmeza

Sasha luchaba pero al parecer, la diosa iba ganando terreno, las heridas de sus muñecas comenzaban a cicatrizar, y finalmente un despliegue de intenso cosmos dorado se presentó.

—¡Sasha! —grito Aspros

—Atenea despertó —susurro Diomedes

Ambos estaban exhaustos, pero aun en pie de lucha, en un descuido de Diomedes que parecía admirado y embelesado con el despertar de su diosa, Aspros aprovecho para usar su Otra Dimensión, en la que el hombre era engullido. Apenas lograba sostenerse en pie, pero tenia suficiente fuerza para ir hasta donde Atenea, noto el cambio de coloración en Géminis y en su cabello pero continuo avanzando, Sasha no podía estar muerta, ya le habían arrebatado a su hermano, a su madre, el arrebatarle a la muchacha era inconcebible, si debía regresar al Hades por ella lo haría, si debía matar a la diosa por ella lo haría. Aspros la amaba.

Sus irises se encontraron, Atenea miro altiva a Géminis, bajo lentamente los escalones ignorando a lo que la rodeaba al igual que Aspros, se acercaron con pasos tranquilos, la furia de la mirada ahora escarlata del caballero atemorizaba a Dohko que solo observaba. Atenea elevo a Nike lista para dar fin al caballero que se interponía entre ella y Diomedes, Aspros nunca le perdonaría haber acabado con Sasha, porque esa mujer no era Sasha.

—Aspros —susurro con voz dulce

Por ligeros momentos alcanzo a ver el color verde de su amada, tal vez no todo estaba perdido, sus dedos estaban por rozarse, cuando escucho un sonido similar a cuando a él lo habían atravesado; y en efecto, una lanza atravesaba el estomago de Atenea por la espalda, la escena fue rápida, el cosmos de la diosa se apago de un momento a otro y la mirada azul volvía a ser de un verde esmeralda, las carcajadas de Liesse resonaban con fuerza. Sin espetar palabra alguna Aspros sostuvo el cuerpo de la mujer en sus brazos.

—Sasha… —susurro con un nudo en la garganta —Mocosa

—Aspros —respondió con dificultad —Estas aquí

Sin poder decir nada más, los ojos de ella se cerraron.

—Bienvenido a casa Papá —Liesse no paraba de reír como una maniaca

El caballero había dejado de escuchar los latidos de la niña, y su cosmos emano de un rojo bermellón amenazante, no era el cosmos de Aspros como espectro, ni como caballero, aquel cosmos era diferente, en el fondo de su subconsciente había desatado a una bestia hambrienta, su cabello se torno como el ébano y sus irises como la sangre, la energía exploto devastando todo a su paso, el poder desplegado era abrumador, Dohko cayo de rodillas y se cubrió el rostro ante el resplandor, Aspros no se movía de su lugar.

Diomedes había salido apenas con vida de la otra dimensión, esperando encontrar el cosmos de Atenea, solo fue testigo de ver la fuerza brutal que desprendía Aspros, mientras sostenía el cuerpo de la mujer, ¿Aspros había sido capaz?... Diomedes no se lo perdonaría, lo mataría sin remordimiento alguno, Liesse/Fobos daba saltitos de alegría.

—Si papá, vamos, muéstrame tu poder, acaba con todo —dijo con insano humor

No hubo respuesta, el cosmos bermellón comenzaba a calmarse pero continuaba siendo amenazante, Diomedes aprovecharía su descuido para atacarlo, pero a cambio Aspros se giro con violencia y de un puñetazo lo lanzo varios metros al suelo con fuerza, el caballero no razonaba, actuando meramente por instinto como un animal, rápidamente busco a otra victima y esta vez fue Dohko a quien igualmente ataco, lanzándolo hasta donde Shion y Teneo, y finalmente se fijo en Liesse.

Sin moverse ella solo se quedo en su lugar expectante, con una mirad excitada ante lo que venia. Aspros la tomo del cuello para estrangularla, algo en su interior le imploraba matarla, a pesar del dolor Fobos continuaba sonriendo, y de su garganta escapo un rugido similar al de una bestia.

—Ares —alcanzo a decir en su agonía —Todo esto lo hice por…

No le dejo terminar cuando el cuello se quebró en sus manos, y los ojos fijos en él, acusadores y perversos se combinaban con una macabra sonrisa, al fondo de la escena, Sasha abría lentamente sus ojos, increíblemente uno de ellos azul y el otro verde, aun sentía una intensa estática en su cuerpo, producto de compartir parte de ella con el agónico cosmos de Atenea que se aferraba a la vida. Tremolo de miedo al ver a Aspros sin ser Aspros, reconoció la energía que emanaba de él, ese era Ares. Con algo de fuerza que aun resguardaba materializo a Nike en su diestra, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantarse, estaba dispuesta a atravesar al dios con Nike, ahora que podía al estar este distraído, pero en un parpadeo él la sostenía del cuello igual que como lo había hecho con Liesse.

—Aspros —una lagrima escurrió del ojo de coloración verde

Se quedo quieto, indeciso, a pesar de ser un ser irracional, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza al mirar los ojos de esa mujer, la cabeza le punzo e imprimió más fuerza en el agarre, Sasha soltó el báculo, luchaba por volver a ser el mismo Aspros, ella lo notó cuando su ojo izquierdo regresaba a ser verde, y parte de su cabello tornaba al natural cobalto, las manos de ella tomaron las de él.

—Regresa —suplico

—Sa… Sasha… —la voz gutural resonó en los oídos de ella

Comenzaba a sentir como la fuerza se iba de su cuerpo, y sorpresivamente la acerco a él aflojando el agarre, sus labios se rozaron y ella lloro con ambos orbes, mientras permitía que parte del cosmos de Atenea lo bañara para devolverlo a la realidad, la melena de Aspros volvía a su tono natural al igual que sus ojos y ambos cayeron de rodillas al piso, había acabado, se envolvieron en un abrazo con lo poco de fuerzas que les quedaba.

—No vuelvas a irte —mascullo Sasha con llanto

Se separaron ligeramente para verse una vez más. Un filo rozo el brazo de Sasha que sintió un tirón de su muñeca, ahora estaba en los brazos de su caballero mientras Diomedes miraba a ambos con rencor.

—Esto no tenía que acabar así, Atenea es mía —recrimino con ira en la mirada

—Si le pones un dedo encima, juro que voy a destazarte pedazo de mierda —gruño Aspros y coloco a Sasha detrás de él

Dejando de lado a la niña, ambos se lanzaron uno al otro para dar comienzo a algo que era inevitable. La lucha daba comienzo, el Sashacontemplaba como los cosmos chocaban con tal fuerza que el suelo se levantaba a pedazos, la palabra piedad no existía, la fuerza de Aspros y Diomedes no daba tregua, los golpes constantes, los puños impactando, sin embargo... Una sonrisa en el campeón del Olimpo se dibujaba, Géminis no era un rival, no cuando desatara todo su poder, y entonces sin miramientos ante la clara orden de ser una pelea a muerte, lo desato, Aspros apenas se inmuto sobre el acto que probablemente cobraría su vida.

Y el suplicio daba inicio, Diomedes asestaba cada golpe sin dar piedad alguna, a Aspros no le quedaba más que soportar los golpes, la vida se le escapaba entre la humillante derrota que recibía y la sonrisa confiada de su rival que no se permitía perder, la balanza de la primer batalla estaba a favor del Olimpo.

—_No te rindas_

La voz de Sasha palpitaba, lo que causaba que por más sometimiento sobre su cuerpo lo hiciera levantarse, no se daría por vencido, ella lo necesitaba, era la razón, solo Sasha, sus huesos se romperían, sus almas sufrirían y sus cuerpos se harían pedazos pero ganarían por ver una vez más la sonrisa de la mujer que era considerada el juguete de los dioses.

El fulgor de la furia se veía en los ojos de Aspros que se levantaba nuevamente, con su armadura casi cayendo a pedazos y el cuerpo maltrecho ante el bárbaro puño de su contrincante.

—¿Muérete ya!

Aspros solo se limitaba a sonreír, no perdería ante alguien como él, "Lucha" era lo que abarcaba sus pensamientos, y antes de que Diomedes pudiera volver a golpearlo, el verdadero cosmos de Aspros se abría paso en su cuerpo abatido.

La luminosidad de su intenso cosmos de color dorado con chispeantes destellos azules.

—Voy a sacar a Atenea de Sasha y tú me estorbas.

Su armadura divina se había desquebrajado ante su sorpresa, la sangre brotaba de su cabeza, cayendo desde su frente hacia la punta de la nariz, sus músculos pesaban y sentía que poco importaba ya lo que pasara con él, en cuanto el cosmos de ese mortal se elevaba aun más allá de lo que él había logrado en toda su vida, recordando entonces, que él también alguna vez... fue un Héroe que peleaba por la humanidad y no por el capricho de Zeus. Diomedes cerro los ojos comprendiendo entonces que, todo ese tiempo no había sido más que un simple títere igual que Sasha, había perdido la voluntad de ganar, ante la valentía y esperanza de Aspros.

—¡Explosión de Galaxias!

—Eres un excelente guerrero Aspros…

Fue lo último que pudo articular Diomedes antes de que el ataque le impactara de lleno en la cabeza, sus últimos pensamientos eran inundados por la imagen de la hermosa niña de cabellos lila, buscando su mirada, y encontrando la angustiada de Sasha, el ella debía ser libre, como él nunca lo fue desde que cayo en la arrogancia de sus actos y su ciego amor por un dios, si, los amoríos entre mortales y dioses nunca terminaban bien... Aspros cayo tendido y exhausto, mientras Sasha acudía de inmediato a él, no sin antes inclinarse con Diomedes y tomar la mano ensangrentada que él estiraba hacia ella.

—Eres igual o más hermosa que mi diosa —susurro dolido

—Diomedes —contestó —Lo siento tanto, solo te he traído sufrimiento

—Mereces ser libre —apenas podía articular las palabras pero se aferro más a la vida —Libera a Atenea… libérala…

Esas eran sus últimas palabras antes de morir, y Sasha suspiro con melancolía, mientras su suave palma pasaba por los ojos de Diomedes, para cerrarlos. La muchacha sintió como un calido cosmos comenzaba a emanar de su cuerpo concentrándose en su pecho, una esfera dorada se depositaba en su regazo, reconociendo rápidamente de qué se trataba, era el cosmos de la diosa, débil y cansado luego de toda la sátira de Fobos, cuyo plan había fracasado indirectamente por el descontrol de Ares.

El cosmos tomo forma frente a ella que se levanto adolorida, si, ella y Atenea eran iguales pero diferentes a la vez.

—Supongo que he perdido —hablo la diosa para luego soltar un suspiro

—No —negó la mortal —El mundo te necesita, y quizá ahora, puedas darte cuenta que los humanos somos algo más que guerreros o compañeros… —sonrió calidamente

—Si, tal vez —con voluntad tomo a Niké e ilumino toda la sala bañándola para volver al Santuario.

Dohko se acerco a Sasha que sostenía el cuerpo inconsciente de Aspros en su regazo, ya estaban de vuelta, todo parecía igual, con una única diferencia, ella ya no era una diosa, Atenea había subido al Olimpo nuevamente, y con ella el cuerpo de Diomedes, la luz volvía a entrar por los ventanales y reinaba la paz en el Santuario. Entonces se percato finalmente que, no había más impedimentos para estar a lado de Aspros. Sonrío suavemente mientras le acariciaba el cabello y Libra acudía a donde Shion para abrazarlo, aun que este al igual que Teneo y Aspros estuviera inconsciente, odiaba la distancia que los separaba, pero eran sus destinos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Y **aquí esta el nuevo capitulo... Bien estoy en un dilema, quiero alargar este fic, alguno capítulos más, pero, mi portátil ha muerto, la pantalla no reacciona y bla bla bla, veré si puedo arreglarla, o acabarla en tres más pero las actualizaciones seguirán algo flojas xD maldigo a mi economía que no me da para comprarme un mejor ordenador e_é **Razón **por la que no actualice mi Fic navideño, y pido de verdad una disculpa por ello.

**R**ecuerda las notas al final del capitulo.

**Disclarimer: **Los personajes de TLC no me pertecen

Sabes que eres bienvenida/o a dejar tu comentario y disfrutar de la lectura

_Abaddon Dewitt_

* * *

><p><strong>Comenzar de cero<strong>

* * *

><p>Los primeros rayos de la mañana, entraron por la ventana, golpeando suavemente su rostro, anunciándole que aún seguía vivo, al menos si eso era algo bueno, la verdad era que no esperaba sobrevivir a todo lo que había ocurrido anteriormente, era extraño, recordaba todo con detalle, la diferencia, era que lo veía desde arriba como si no fuera él, pero era él… trato de descansar, pero las múltiples visiones permanecían en su cerebro, suspiro hondo resignado, y trato de levantarse, pero su cuerpo cedió ante en cansancio, estaba molido. Palpo su cuerpo, comenzando por el estómago, notando una hendidura cubierta por vendajes, oh si que había sido una fiesta intensa, siguió con las costillas, no había nada grave, salvo que dos del costado derecho estaban rotas, y finalmente el pectoral, encontró otra hendidura, refunfuño algunas maldiciones y aclaro mejor su visión. Definitivamente ese no era su templo, entonces ¿En dónde estaba?...<p>

—Buenos días —escucho una voz femenina

Era inconfundible, el melodioso tono pareció aliviar todo el dolor de sus músculos tensados y sus huesos mal trechos, sonrió satisfecho cuando las delicadas manos se depositaron en su cuerpo, una en el hombro y la otra en su mejilla, la sensación que ella era capaz de otorgarle no se comparaba con nada más. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del tacto delicado, y antes de volver a la realidad bostezo como un niño que no quiere dejar de ser mimado.

—Hey —fue lo único que articulo con voz ronca

—¿Te sientes mejor? —escuchó el sonido de la tela empapándose en el agua, para luego percibir la sensación fría de esta sobre su frente

—Siento, como si se me hubieran venido encima los tres jueces del infierno —dio un largo suspiro

Sasha contemplo el rostro de Aspros, le impresiono un poco el ver a un hombre tan poderoso postrado en una cama, casi inmóvil y con heridas múltiples que sabía bien, dolían demasiado, se conmovió ante su convalecencia, por primera vez, ella podía cuidar de él, retribuyendo de alguna manera el favor, paso suavemente el trapo húmedo por su frente, la noche anterior había tenido demasiada fiebre, al grado en que Dohko le daba pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir las siguientes veinticuatro horas, y ella ya no era una diosa. Pero Aspros era un hombre fuerte, y debía sobrevivir, no quería volver a quedarse sola, no en ese mundo tan cruel, era egoísta tal vez… pero él había pasado de ser un simple guardián allegado, a formar parte de la cotidianeidad de sus días. Exhalo profundo mientras el estoicismo de su mirada se ablandaba conforme él reaccionaba a su tacto, conforme los delicados dedos jugaban con los mechones añil que se escurrían por su rostro.

—Anoche casi te perdemos —habló en un delgado hilo de voz que apenas percibió para si misma

—Hierba mala nunca muere —contestó tranquilo y sardónico como solo él podía ser

Sonrió satisfecha con la respuesta, el miedo se disipo en cuanto los primeros gruñidos de él emanaron hasta afuera de la habitación. Entonces se encontró con su rostro relajado, indefenso… no dudó en acercarse y dejar que las emociones fluyeran por su cuerpo, verlo bien era todo lo que ella necesitaba para poder estar tranquila, ahora solo quedaba anunciarle la noticia de que podrían estar juntos. Atenea había abandonado su cuerpo.

—¿Recuerdas lo que paso? —la pregunta cayó como un balde de agua helada, ¿Qué responder en ese momento?

La chiquilla contrajo su cuerpo y oscilo ligeramente, el escalofrió que le recorrió toda la columna era abrumador, pero si algo había aprendido en sus años como regente de ese lugar era a mantener el temple pese a los momentos de tensión, su expresión cambio ligeramente, mientras sus orbes glaucos se fijaron en Aspros, soltó un suave soplido y mordió ligeramente su labio inferior.

—Es una historia larga —atino a contestar con calma —No creo que sea indicado que la escuches ahora, debes descansar

Lo dicho sonaba más como una orden más que una petición, si bien, él estaba agotado de tanto descanso y deseaba levantarse, lo cierto era que su cuerpo apenas podía mantenerse despierto, combatiendo contra la fatiga, en cualquier momento podía volver a colapsar en un profundo sueño que seguramente duraría más de tres días, apenas cerro sus ojos, volvió a revivir las escenas, la más aterradora de ellas era el sostener a Sasha del cuello, estrujándolo con saña y quitándole la vida segundo a segundo. Volvió a abrir los ojos, mientras el sudor frio le escurría por la frente hasta el cuello, no quería volver a revivir ese momento nunca más. Procuro esconderlo en lo más profundo de sus memorias, al igual que otros recuerdos más que lo atormentaban en un pasado distante, era lo mejor.

—Lo siento —apretó los puños con impotencia —Lo siento…

Solo hubo silencio, Sasha solo respondió presionando con cariño sus nudillos envueltos en vendas, una aterciopelada exhalación, una sonrisa sincera y seguido de ello se inclinó para rozar sus labios contra los del caballero, sintió el calor, la textura suave y firme. Se quedaron inmiscuidos en aquel acto por largos segundos, Aspros deseó que aquello durara toda la eternidad, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, la tomo de la cintura en un delicado agarre, y ella paso sus manos por el rostro masculino, haciendo círculos con el dedo pulgar, pronto abrió su boca para permitirle el acceso a un beso más profundo, degustando el cálido sabor a hierro y dulce. El alma se le escapaba en ese momento, era la primera vez que como humana, sentía la sensación de ser besada por ese hombre.

—No quiero volver a perderte —al fin, Aspros descargo su sentir

Las manos de la mujer se afianzaron mejor al agarre. Apretó los ojos para no permitirse llorar en ese momento, recordó que siempre las relaciones entre dioses y hombres terminaban en tragedia, pero ella ya no era una diosa, soltó un sollozo, y fue ese el momento en que ambos cuerpos se fundieron en un abrazo, si los dioses conspiraban contra ellos, era mejor que lo hicieran ahora que Aspros estaba convaleciente, o de lo contrario, iría hasta el Olimpo para hacerles frente y matar uno a uno sin compasión, a esas deidades soberbias. Se separaron cuando el llanto amenguo, el verde de los ojos de Sasha se encontró con el profundo azul de Aspros, una sonrisa tímida de ella y un gesto suave de él.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, entre reiniciar las labores, y documentar lo sucedido, tomando en cuenta que la diosa había abandonado su recipiente, y ahora la niña no era más que una mortal.

—¡Pero es inconcebible! —bramó el patriarca furibundo

La noticia ya había llegado hasta sus oídos luego de que él también se recuperara del estrés post traumático, no asimilaba el hecho de que Sasha, esa inocente jovencita, no solo ahora fuera una mortal, si no, el hecho que también esperaba que Aspros fuera absuelto de su cargo como parte de la elite dorada, y que les permitirán marcharse, aun lugar lejano… quizá… Dohko trato de calmar los ánimos, de hacer entrar en razón a necio carnero, pero como patriarca, continuo a la defensiva, negándose a dejar ir a la joven.

—¡Aspros le faltó el respeto a nuestra diosa! —inquirió ahora con tono más elevado

—Siento que no es del todo cierto —Libra trato de defender a un ausente Aspros que continuaba en cama —Técnicamente se enamoró, bueno si se le puede decir así… —dijo nervioso y respirando pausadamente —Se enamoró de Sasha no de Athena —lo último fue prácticamente un susurro

—¡Es lo mismo! —defendió Aries —No trates de justificarlo, aquello fue una blasfemia, le escupió a los dioses en la cara, a nuestra diosa

Sasha solo permanecía arrinconada en una silla, apretando su vestido y evitando el recurrir a un lastimero llanto para persuadir a Shion de que aquello era un poco extremista, en todo caso, ella también era culpable, pues fue la primera en iniciar el acercamiento hacía Aspros, ella lo había abrazado, le había pedido un beso, y había desvelado que sus sentimientos por él, iban más allá de lo que se esperaba entre diosa y caballero… pero las palabras no llegaban a su garganta, se ahogaban y su silencio permitía que Shion continuara dando sus crueles argumentos contra Aspros.

—Habla con él —Dohko trato de razonar —Tal vez te de una buena razón para lo que hizo

—Es que no hay buenas razones en eso, siempre lo supe, siempre supe que era un sucio traidor

La oración hizo tensar a Sasha, el valor fluyo de sus poros con una expresión parca en su rostro nunca vista, endureció la mirada con ofensa y se levantó violentamente de la silla, ya le había hecho frente al señor de los muertos con aquella actitud, qué más daba hacerlo ahora con el patriarca, estaba en todo su derecho, era una persona libre.

—¡Él no es un traidor! —vocifero y ambos caballeros se giraron a ella con horror —Él es la persona más noble que conozco, es bondadoso y jamás me haría daño

No lo hizo en el pasado, no lo haría ahora… ambos caballeros se miraron uno a otro con desconcierto, temerosos de lo que ahora ella pudiera provocar, antes de espetar algo, Sasha rompió en llanto que había tratado de evitar.

—Diosa Ate… —Shion volvió a callar cuando recordó lo sucedido

—Dejé de ser la diosa de la guerra porque no la necesitan, sé que es difícil —trago saliva —Para mi es difícil, falte a la regla primordial de amarlos a todos por igual, pero… —hizo una pausa recordando todos los momentos vividos tanto en la infancia como en su reciente vida —Pero ni dioses ni hombres están exentos de amar como yo al caballero de géminis

El patriarca trataba de asimilar sus palabras, había fallado… había fallado entregándole a la diosa en bandeja de plata a Aspros, el castigo por ello era la muerte, o por lo menos eso decían los viejos papiros que databan desde las primeras ordenes de la diosa, aun que sonara extremista, sintiendo un frio que penetro hasta sus huesos, si, aquella idea en su cabeza era demasiado descabellada, él no era un asesino, al menos no uno de sus camaradas, y menos si este era por de más especial para la diosa… o mejor dicho, para la pequeña Sasha.

—No logro entender cómo es que llegaron a esto —suspiró cansado

—No es que quiera defenderlos —ahora Dohko tomo la palabra —Pero paso como paso contigo y conmigo, con Kardia y Degel, con Defteros y Asmita, así pasó…

—Que los dioses nos amparen —se golpeó la cabeza con la palma

Al girarse se encontraron con la figura de Aspros recargado en el marco de la puerta, aun se veía cansado pero él se mantuvo firme, la escena era un poco inquietante, uno de esos comentarios tan irreverentes de géminis podía desatar el diablo menguado en el interior de Shion, pero, Aspros era inteligente, y el silencio era su mejor amigo en ese momento, no es que ganas no le faltaran de restregarle al carnero, que él y Sasha estaban absueltos de cualquier cadena que pudiera interferir entre ellos.

—¿Por qué estas levantado Aspros? Aún sigues delicado —la pequeña corrió hasta él

—Se me estaba entumiendo el culo de estar todo el jodido día en cama —bufó cansado y con un rostro fastidiado

—Y ese es nuestro Aspros —bromeo Dohko y los tres soltaron una suave risa, excepto Shion que miraba con recelo a géminis

—Creo que no llegue precisamente a una fiesta —suspiró —Pero no vine a eso… Carnero tenemos que hablar —la seriedad de sus palabras era suficiente como para saber que era verdad, los ojos de Sasha y Dohko pasaron hasta los purpura de Shion que asintió

La niña fue conducida por libra hasta las afueras de la sala, dejando a solas a los dos hombres que se sostenían con determinación la mirada, ella se angustio, esperando a que no se desatara una pelea innecesaria. Ya más tranquilo, Aspros caminó hasta una silla junto a una mesita redonda, miro con escrutinio la charola con pastelitos y galletas, sin siquiera un ofrecimiento, tomo uno de los panecillos y lo llevo a su boca, ya necesitaba algo que no fueran caldos y carne dura.

—¿Y? —interrogó el patriarca —Has venido por lo de nuestra diosa, o algo más

—Mis asuntos privados no te acontecen —dijo cortante y duro, no perdía ese carácter por más pálido que se mostrara su rostro —Yo no me meto entre tú y Libra —siseo —Sin embargo, antes de dar pauta al tema, te informo que voy a llevarme a la mocosa y que dejare mi puesto como caballero —la decisión de sus palabras estremeció a Shion —Si el Santuario se opone, no me importa levantarme en guerra

—¿Estas consiente de tus palabras? —procuró no alzar la voz

—Lo suficiente como para saber que me conoces —dio por finalizado aquel pasaje —Ares quedo atorado en mi alma —Shion se levantó de su silla, y palideció ante las palabras de Aspros —Tranquilo, primero escucha, su alma estaba sellada en la lanza Némesis, Fobos no me atravesó con ella solo porque si —sus dedos rozaron la zona donde había sido clavada la lanza —Necesitaba que su padre tuviera un contenedor, uno con suficiente oscuridad en su corazón como para albergarlo

—Youma… —susurro Shion aun incrédulo

—Si, la mancha de oscuridad que Youma deposito en mí, no desapareció del todo, aun cuando Defteros se sacrificó, digamos que soy el avatar del dios de la guerra — ironizo y luego se asqueo —Pero Atena lo volvió a sellar

—¿Cómo? —la curiosidad se desbordaba en sus ojos purpura

—No lo sé, pero esta sellado y no va a despertar, te lo aseguro, está encerrado con candado en lo más profundo de mis malos recuerdos —desvió la mirada y se calmó —Sin embargo, como todo en los dioses es una cagada llena de trampas, Fobos jugo su carta maestra —la impotencia de su voz era evidente y preocupante —Sabes que nosotros reencarnamos cada guerra santa… dentro de doscientos cuarenta y dos años, mi alma volverá a su ciclo de reencarnación, tu deber es mantener esta información, el caballero de la próxima guerra santa está destinado a ser el contenedor de Ares, en mi caso fue más fácil vencerle, me fue implantado en una edad adulta, tengo mayor dominio de mi cuerpo y mi mente, pero un bebé esta indefenso a su influencia ¿Entiendes?

Aquello era confuso pero de cierta manera Shion lo entendía, Aspros le estaba revelando una verdad muy cruda, comenzando a atar cabos, Atena había abandonado el cuerpo de Sasha ya que estar en la tierra era un peligro, su flujo de cosmos podía perturbar el sueño de Ares en lo profundo de Aspros, al mismo tiempo que la presencia de Sasha, la mortal, calmaba a Aspros dejando a Ares en lo profundo de su alma sin posibilidad de despertar, una jugada riesgosa de la diosa.

—Entonces…

—Entonces ahora que sabes esto, debes prepararte, debes de vigilar al próximo caballero de Géminis, el de la próxima guerra santa —exhalo y miro el techo —Los dioses son crueles —una sonrisa amarga y un palpitar calmo en su pecho

—Y respecto a lo otro… —era momento de indagar en lo que mantenía a Shion en tensión

—Ya lo dije, si te opones me la llevare lejos y me levantare contra e Santuario, ella es mortal, no la necesitan —comenzó a jugar con un florero girándolo, era increíble lo directo que podía llegar a ser Aspros

—No esperas a que los una en matrimonio ¿Verdad? —enarco una ceja aunque aún estaba molesto

—No te ofendas pero, prefiero que la mocosa se una a mí bajo la bendición de los cristianos —sonrió un tanto sardónico y se levantó de su lugar —Los muvianos viven mucho más que los humanos… sabrás que hacer con lo que te he informado

Aspros se retiró con firmeza, a la salida se percató de la presencia de Sasha, estaba angustiada, pero basto un gesto de él para indicarle que todo estaba bien, ella se lanzó a sus brazos y Aspros dejo escapar una mueca de dolor, avergonzada, la muchacha se retiró y se disculpó reiteradas veces.

—Prepara tus maletas indico mirándola a los ojos Nos iremos del Santuario

Sasha se impactó por la noticia, abrió los ojos ampliamente, pero hizo caso a sus palabras y corrió hasta su alcoba, una mezcla de felicidad e incertidumbre embargo todo su cuerpo, Aspros estaba cumpliendo su promesa, y por vez primera, se sintió libre, plena y explícitamente feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

* * *

><p>Sé que algunas se sacaron de honda con lo de Ares así que aquí lo explicare: Este fic va a estar conectado a otro que tengo planeado, no haré Spoiler muy amplio pero es un SagaxSaori y SashaxAspros, es como la "secuela".<p>

Aquí he dado el argumento de que Ares estaba sellado en Némesis, una lanza de la que ya han leído en capítulos anteriores, Diomedes tiene recuerdo de ella ¿Recuerdan? antes pertenecía a Atena, no se sabe aun como termino el dios dentro de ella, pero ya sabemos que Fobos, lo libero cuando la clavo en Aspros.

¿Por qué Aspros?: Bueno, en el manga, Youma implanta oscuridad en su corazón, la cual va creciendo, pero es detenida gracias a que Defteros se enfrenta al gemelo y termina por darle su propia vida para "purificarlo" sabemos que las "Heridas" de un dios son tanto físicas como de alma, en este caso, el que Aspros fuera contaminado por Youma daba un plus a que Fobos estuviera interesado en que él fuera el contenedor de su padre.

Espero que esto resuelva sus dudas xD y si tienen más no duden en preguntar.


End file.
